Expectativas
by Kaoru Urameshi
Summary: 10 longos anos de espera...Um amor incondicional que cresce cada vez mais.Seria pecado o q sentia?Muitos olhos a sensuravam por trás das paredes do castelo.Um grande Lord de frio semblante.O melancólico Outono...O que seria afinal a felicidade?
1. Depois do outono vem

**Expectativas...**

_Capítulo 1 –Depois do outono vem..._

Enfim os anos se passaram, mas que surpresa! Quem diria que tudo enfim acabaria e Naraku tivesse o fim que merecia? Longos dez anos se passaram desde então.

Só havia rastros de destruição, vilas a serem reconstruídas, sonhos que foram perdidos e lágrimas que só ousavam descer quando percebiam que o triste outono era mais solitário e ríspido do que eles próprios imaginavam.

Há cerca de dez anos atrás uma menina foi deixada para trás. Seus cabelos negros como a noite, seus olhos castanhos claros como a terra seca e sua pele branca como a luz da lua, ainda permaneciam intactos seus traços, mas agora já era uma mulher e por sinal muito bonita. Era a ex-pequena Rin.

Sesshoumaru havia deixado a menina naquele vilarejo, pois sua viagem era muito perigosa e não queria que a garotinha que um dia tomou conta dele acabasse ferida ou pior.

Rin acabou sendo uma guardiã daquela vila, um aldeão que tomava conta do lugar havia treinado, não queria ninguém naquele lugar que não produzisse e não fizesse nada. Ele a ensinou muitas coisas, entre elas lutar e a usar sua força interior, mas acima de tudo a fez entender que ela era uma pessoa de caráter, mas ingênua e às vezes bastante tola em suas decisões.

O nome do homem que a cuidou se chamava Katsura, mas como já estava envelhecendo ao longo do tempo acabou morrendo numa batalha contra Yokais, foi pego desprevenido e morreu na frente de Rin, no meio da batalha.

Depois de alguns meses lá estava ela cuidando da plantação usando seu tradicional Miko, mas como o Outono veio arrasador naquela época poucas eram as coisas que davam para se colher, especialmente as ervas medicinais tão importantes.

Ela soltou a enxada, passou a mão no rosto suado, elevou as mãos para descansar a coluna e deu um sorriso:

-Bom pelo menos as coisas não estão tão ruins, deu para colher algumas coisas e ainda há reservas dentro de casa! Menos mal! –olhou de relance para a enxada e sorriu um pouco triste agora. –Se o senhor Katsura estivesse aqui agora iria ficar aliviado...

Seus pensamentos logo foram interceptados por gritos. Ela correu pra dentro de casa pegou sua espada, colocou uma máscara que cobria seu nariz e sua boca e pegou por último umas esferas.

Rin foi até o lado de fora e logo encontrou com outros guardiões da vila que lhe amostraram um grande Yokai com aparência de uma lagarta gigante e com um olho que cobria quase todo o rosto. Um dos guardiões olhou para Rin e disse:

-Senhorita Rin, temos que ataca-lo o quanto antes.

-Eu sei, eu já tenho um plano se der errado vocês vão!

-HEI ESPERA!

Rin partiu na frente de todos, chegou perto do Yokai e o gritou como um sinal singelo de ironia:

-Hei, seu yokai imbecil!!

O Yokai a olhou e quando iria ataca-la ela jogou as esferas na boca do monstro que era um gás paralisante. Em seguida ela saltou e cortou a aberração em dois, um sangue azul caiu no chão sujando algumas pessoas que estavam por perto. Uma fumaça misteriosa apareceu depois desse ato. Ela não conseguia mais ver nada, mas sabia que isso era obra do Yokai, ficou em posição de ataque e alerta:

-Apareça! Mas que droga...

O Yokai apareceu atrás dela e quando estava preste a engoli-la foi destruído misteriosamente. Os pedaços logo caíram a fazendo olhar para trás. A neblina foi sumindo e dava para perceber uma forma e uma energia sinistra acompanhando aquele corpo, na verdade duas.

Ela forçou um pouco e pode ver se aproximar dois seres. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua surpresa foi tão grande que deixou a espada cair no chão. O coração começou a acelerar e a respiração a ficar difícil. Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha e a sua única reação foi dizer baixo:

-Sesshoumaru?

A névoa sumiu e finalmente revelou os dois seres. Os olhos âmbar, os cabelos lisos brancos, a pele pálida, a roupa de um nobre... Tão perturbar e incrivelmente perfeito para a pobre garota. Estava o mesmo de antes, aquela postura era inabalável, seus olhos frios como o tortuoso inverno ainda o acompanhavam.

Do seu lado vinha o seu antigo servo que ainda mantinha sua aparência verde e engraçada, carregando o cajado mágico.

Os guardiões foram intercepta-los, mesmo morrendo de medo. Os Yokais que possuíam forma humana eram os mais perigosos. Apontaram suas armas para o grande "Lord" que entediado ignorava todos eles:

-Yokai vá embora! –começou um.

-Se não quiser morrer é melhor seguir seu caminho! –continuou o outro.

-Seus humanos idiotas! Pensam que estão falando com quem? O senhor Sesshoumaru não teme a vocês! –Disse Jaken tomando a frente da situação.

-Eu não quero ter que mata-los, saiam da minha frente, seus humanos insolentes. –Disse Sesshoumaru ríspido e calmamente.

Rin saiu de seu transe, balançou a cabeça e passou por todos os guardiões indo para frente de Sesshoumaru que a olhou sem reconhece-la:

-Senhor Sesshoumaru é o senhor mesmo!

-Quem é você, menina? Como me conhece?

-Não lembra de mim? –surpreendeu-se. –Sou eu... A Rin.

-O quê!? –Disse Jaken surpreso.

Os dois ficaram surpresos ao ver que aquela garotinha já havia se transformado numa mulher. Ela o abraçou para surpresa dos aldeões que se afastaram sem entender. As lágrimas desceram dos olhos dela deixando o yokai pasmo, mas ao mesmo tempo sem demonstrar qualquer sinal:

-Senti... Sua falta...

Logo ela soltou de Sesshoumaru e agarrou Jaken que ficou tonto com o aperto que ela lhe deu:

-Hei Rin! Me solta!! –resmungou o pequeno.

-Rin! Quem é esse...? –Indagou um dos protetores da vila.

-Ele é um amigo que esperei por muito tempo... –sorriu.

Os outros ficaram sem entender, mas resolveram sair de perto. Os três então ficaram sozinhos. Os dois Yokais ficaram olhando para a bela moça ainda não acreditando a fazendo ficar sem jeito:

-O quê foi?

-Nada. –respondeu Sesshoumaru no mesmo tom.

-É que você mudou muito... Os humanos envelhecem muito rápido. –respondeu Jaken ainda atordoado.

-É isso é verdade. –sorriu. –Que bom que voltaram! Achei que nunca mais iria vê-los de novo.

-Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. –Disse Sesshoumaru que a encarou.

-Fico feliz por isso... Mas! Venham! Vamos até a minha casa! Farei um chá e poderão descansar.

Os dois seguiram a menina, chegaram na maior casa do vilarejo e entraram sem cerimônia. Foram até o centro onde ela preparava um chá para servi-los. Enquanto isso começou um diálogo:

-Por que estava lutando contra aquele Yokai? –Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Bem, quando o senhor me deixou nesse vilarejo um homem muito bondoso tomou conta de mim, ele me ensinou muitas coisas, foi uma das melhores pessoas que apareceram na minha vida, mas infelizmente ele faleceu numa batalha contra um Yokai fortíssimo... Poucos foram os que sobreviveram... Eu dei sorte naquele dia, mas em compensação ganhei uma ferida nas costas que nunca vai sair.

-Então você ficou mais forte com o passar do tempo. –Disse Jaken.

-É um pouco. –sorriu. –Mas continuo a mesma desastrada de sempre!

-Não sabia que iam te envolver em lutas, se fosse assim deixaria continuar a viajem comigo. –prosseguiu Sesshoumaru.

-Mas não eram lutas sempre, na verdade raras são as vezes que um yokai tenta vir aqui... Mas foi bom, eu aprendi a me defender e outras coisas.

-Você ficou sozinha desde então? –perguntou Jaken.

-Sim, mas já me acostumei.

Ela colocou o chá em dois recipientes e entregou aos dois que olharam o líquido e tomaram. Ela sentou-se no chão encima das pernas e prosseguiu:

-O senhor Katsura era muito severo, mas graças a isso aprendi a ser mais paciente e forte... Sinto falta daquele vovô. –riu.

-Rin... Eu vim com um propósito. –prosseguiu Sesshoumaru. –Queria que viesse novamente comigo e Jaken.

-Que ótimo! –alegrou-se. –Mas o que estão fazendo atualmente?

-Bem, nossa viajem terminou, depois que Naraku morreu tive que resolver alguns problemas e por isso demorei tanto tempo para voltar... Mas agora quero voltar para o meu lugar, para o meu reino.

-Reino? –surpreendeu-se.

-Esqueceu-se Rin? O senhor Sesshoumaru é um príncipe. –Disse Jaken.

-Quer dizer que quer que eu vá morar no castelo do senhor? –surpreendeu-se.

-É claro se você quiser... Se preferir permanecer aqui eu entenderei, mas saiba que estou fazendo isso porque queria recompensa-la pelo passado.

-AHHHHHHH!! –deu um grito. –É CLARO QUE EU QUERO!!

-Não grite. –Disse Jaken.

-Desculpa, mas é que esperei tanto por esse dia! Eu sempre esperei que voltassem!

-Então vamos embora, esses humanos me incomodam. –Disse Sesshoumaru.

-Mas... As pessoas contam comigo aqui, não sei se devo.

-Então eu e Jaken vamos embora.

-Espere!

-O quê?

-Eu... –suspirou. –Vou com o senhor.

-Então não percamos tempo, partiremos agora mesmo!

-Mas já é de tarde, não prefere passar a noite aqui para irmos de manhã?

-Que seja... Não me importo, contanto que não tenha que aturar esses humanos.

-Algumas coisas nunca mudam. –sorriu ela meio sem jeito. –Eu darei a notícia a algumas pessoas, volto em breve, fiquem à vontade.

Rin saiu correndo de dentro da casa e foi avisar o mais rápido possível algumas pessoas da sua partida.

Enquanto isso na casa, Sesshoumaru e Jaken ficaram em silêncio, até o pequeno Yokai começar o diálogo:

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Eu já sei o que vai me perguntar... Sim, eu decidi agora leva-la.

-E por que o senhor vai levar Rin?

-Eu não sei... Minha intenção não era mais voltar... Mas tem alguma coisa que me diz pra fazer isso.

-O senhor sabe que não irão receber a Rin muito bem no castelo, não é?

-Eu sei, mas terão que se acostumar com ela.

-O senhor está certo do que irá fazer?

-Eu nunca tenho dúvidas das minhas escolhas, Jaken.

A noite chegou rapidamente, Jaken estava caído dormindo no chão próximo ao fogo que foi aceso no centro da sala. Sesshoumaru estava na varanda, sentado admirando a lua e pensando no passado, mas logo foi interrompido pela mão fria feminina que encostou em seu ombro:

-Está frio, não quer entrar?

-Não sinto frio como vocês humanos.

-É verdade eu tinha esquecido disso.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas ela logo abriu um sorriso ao ver a lua cheia e o céu estrelado:

-Que noite linda... Sabe sempre quando eu olhava para a lua lembrava do senhor e do Jaken.

-E por que?

-Não sei explicar ao certo, mas acho que foi por causa daquela noite que o senhor me deixou aqui, a noite era de lua cheia e tão estrelada como hoje. Que coincidência não?

-Que seja, não reparo nessas coisas. –fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Bem. –bocejou. –Acho que vou dormir, amanhã será um longo dia e preciso estar preparada.

-Sim vá, partiremos quando amanhecer. Tenho que chegar o quanto antes.

-Tudo bem, se eu não acordar me acorde, por favor. –sorriu.

-Se continua a mesma dorminhoca de sempre tenha certeza que Jaken irá acorda-la resmungando.

-Ou me batendo com aquele cajado na cabeça. –riu ela ao lembrar dos velhos tempos. –Boa noite, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Ela se levantou e ele a olhou de relance sem dizer mais nada, somente a viu entrar e voltou seu olhar para lua onde lançou um pequeno sorriso que não foi demorado, mas o suficiente para tirar a conclusão de que ele tinha mudado.

O Yokai tão emblemático e complexo... O que passava em sua mente era um mistério para qualquer um. Como pode criar relações com uma singela humana? O que havia de tão intenso no seu ser? Eram essas perguntas que muitos faziam.

A noite passou rápida. Os dois Youkais já estavam de pé enquanto a jovem estava presa em seu longo sono. Sesshoumaru ordenou que Jaken acordasse Rin, não queria perder tempo e nem se atrasar para a sua viajem.

O pequeno monstro foi então até o local, encontrou com Rin que dormia toda torta no Futon. Ele a olhou e suspirou:

-Mas como essa menina dorme!

Ele se aproximou, a balançou de leve e a foi chamando, mas nada adiantava. Ela se virou para o outro lado e continuou a dormir. Jaken começou a se irritar com o comportamento da jovem diante aquela situação e sem mais demora bateu com seu cajado na cabeça de Rin que se levantou assustada e com a mão no local onde recebeu a pancada:

-Ai!! Por que não me chamou?

-Eu to te chamando há horas!!! Sua moleca dorminhoca!

-Tá bem, ta bem... Eu vou colocar o meu kimono e pegar algumas coisas minhas.

-Ande logo! O Senhor Sesshoumaru não gosta de atraso!

-Então me deixa trocar de roupa. –bocejou.

Jaken saiu do quarto de Rin. Ela colocou um Kimono roxo e uma faixa lilás, deixou os cabelos soltos que já chegavam na cintura, pegou algumas coisas e logo saiu do quarto encontrando com os dois seres.

-Já era tempo. –Disse Sesshoumaru.

-Desculpe a demora. –sorriu sem jeito. –Podemos ir.

-----------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------//---------------------

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!**

**Depois de anos luz to voltando com mais uma fic!!**

** Dessa vez volto com Rin e Sesshoumaru meu casal favorito!!**

**Bem se você não me conhece prazer sou Kaoru!!**

**Eu já escrevi fic da Sakura que foi meu maior sucesso, de Inuyasha e de Yu Yu Hakushô que nem terminei xD!!**

**Mas se quiserem dar uma conferida nos terminados acho que vão gostar bastante!!**

**GEEENTE E AGORA?!??! Rin no castelo de Sesshoumaru!!!!!**

**Ai ai isso não vai prestar!!!! Não percam o próximo capítulo! Tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar!!!**

**Kissus!!!!!!!**

**Até o capt 2!!! NÃO PERCAAAAM!!**


	2. Seja malvindo!

_Capítulo 2- Seja mal-vindo._

Os três foram para fora da casa, o sol ainda não havia aparecido por completo, o frio ainda era intenso, mas mesmo assim algumas pessoas vieram se despedir de Rin. Os guerreiros se curvaram diante da bela menina, em seguida entregaram uma pulseira e um deles disse:

-Katsura pediu para entrega-la quando estivesse pronta, ele já tinha previsto a morte e pediu para oferecer a você... Como um grande presente e lembrança estamos lhe dando para que nunca se esqueça do vilarejo e que siga em paz...

-Muito obrigada. –sorriu ela com lágrimas nos olhos. –Obrigada mesmo pessoal.

Ela curvou-se um pouco ainda emocionada, pegou a pulseira e colocou em seu pulso direito, agradeceu mais uma vez e logo partiu deixando dez anos para trás. Quem poderia culpar uma menina que possuía tantos sonhos? Pobre garota, seu futuro tão incerto, mas resolveu arriscar...

Saíram do vilarejo em silêncio, andavam um pouco à frente da garota que olhava quase o tempo todo para trás sentindo um pouco de saudade mesmo com o curto tempo. Sesshoumaru percebeu a reação de Rin e sem nem olha-la dise:

-Está arrependida? Ainda a tempo de voltar.

-Não! Claro que não é só que... –suspirou. –É difícil deixar para trás alguma coisa que foi especial no passado.

-Mas agora você terá uma nova vida! Alegre-se menina. –Disse Jaken.

-Está certo!

-Trouxemos um yokai que vai gostar.

-Quem?

Logo um animal peculiar apareceu, possuía duas cabeças e uma cor amarelada. O quadrúpede ao ver a velha amiga relinchou fazendo Rin abrir um sorriso grandioso e o abraçou sem pensar duas vezes.

-Arurô que saudade!

-Nós não o levamos na vila para evitar escândalo daqueles humanos! –Disse Jaken.

-É com certeza eles iriam ficar surpresos. –sorriu ela que acariciou o yokai dócil.

-Precisamos ir rápido, por isso chamei esse yokai de volta. –Disse Sesshoumaru. –Suba nas costas dele, quero chegar antes do anoitecer.

-Certo.

Rin e Jaken subiram no animal que não demorou e começou a correr no mesmo ritmo que Sesshoumaru. A mocinha que sentia o vento passar pela face fechou os olhos e sentiu como se aquele momento nunca tivesse sido interrompido, foi como um longo sonho àquela noite em que se despedira do yokai supremo e seu servo. Era como se tivesse despertado daquele sono que durou dez anos... Ah! Como o tempo foi cruel... Como foi difícil a passagem, mas enfim aquele dia chegou e finalmente estava livre como um passarinho e queria mais do que nunca aproveitar a ocasião.

O dia passou rápido e quando o sol já começava a se pôr eles já podiam ver ao longe um grande feudo. Rin se impressionou com o tamanho do local, ficou tão pasma que não disse uma única palavra só ficou admirando.

Os quatro seres se depararam com um enorme portão que protegia a mansão de Sesshoumaru. Um dos guardas o olhou e abriu os portões sem pensar duas vezes:

-Bem vindo, Senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Puxa! Que enorme! –Disse Rin com os olhos arregalados.

-Humana!?

Surpreendeu-se o guarda que logo foi duramente repreendido por só um olhar que o grande senhor lhe deu. O guardião abaixou o tronco e não disse sequer mais nenhuma palavra.

-Sim, é enorme! Vai gostar do lago que te ali dentro. –Disse Jaken.

-Nossa é mais lindo do que eu esperava.

Os quatro entraram sem mais cerimônia, Rin e Jaken saíram de cima de Arurô que parou próximo ao portão e deitou na grama macia. Sesshoumaru ia na frente dos três, onde eles passavam Yokais se curvavam e olhavam um pouco torto e sem entender para Rin que ao havia percebido ainda já que estava admirada com tamanha beleza da mansão.

Um dos Yokais veio ao encontro de Sesshoumaru, ele possuía cabelos negros longos, olhos azuis bem claros, um belo porte físico e usava uma complexa armadura medieval. O ser curvou-se, mas rapidamente lhe entregou um pergaminho:

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, o feudo do outro lado da montanha gostaria de se afiliar com o do senhor, pediram para uma reunião amigável amanhã aqui na residência do senhor... O quê digo a eles?

-Diga que venha, mas seria burrice que interferissem em meus planos.

-Certo. Darei o recado agora mesmo, mas...

Nesse momento o servo parou de falar ao perceber a presença humana daquela que acompanhava seu senhor. Ele a ficou encarando sem entender o que esta fazia ali, mas se impressionou com a beleza e simplicidade da moça que ao perceber o olhar do jovem yokai o encarou, mas logo aquele choque visual foi interrompido pela frieza de Sesshoumaru:

-Por que parou de falar? Vamos continue.

-Perdoe a minha distração! Dizia que vou avisar a eles agora mesmo, mas devo voltar o quanto antes.

-Faça isso, Kuroichi.

-Com licença, senhor.

Ele se curvou mais uma vez e deu uma rápida olhadela na jovem que ainda sem entender retribuiu com um sorriso que não foi correspondido. Kuroichi sumiu da vista dos três em cerca de segundos deixando livres para continuar a caminharem pelo recinto.

-Quem é ele? –Indagou Rin para Jaken.

-Ele é um dos mensageiros do senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Ah sim... Entendi.

Eles chegaram na porta de um quarto onde o senhor feudal abriu a porta e fez um sinal para Rin entrar:

-Aqui é onde você vai ficar, se tiver algum problema avise a Jaken que ele irá ajudar.

-Certo! Muito obrigada. –sorriu ela agradecida.

-Agora eu tenho que resolver alguns problemas... Evite andar sozinha pelos corredores.

-E por que?

-Acredite em mim, não vai querer olhar para muitos aqui a partir de um certo tempo, então é melhor que se preserve antes mesmo de começar a se irritar.

-Está bem, mas ainda não compreendo. –Disse confusa.

-Vai entender a partir de um certo tempo.

Ele saiu do quarto juntamente com Jaken deixando Rin sozinha no local. Uma vela estava acesa permitindo que visse um Futon, um espelho pequeno, uma escova de cabelo e alguns kimonos atrás de uma espécie de cabine.

Ela sentou-se no chão de madeira, pegou o espelho e viu-se refletida no relicário, ficou se admirando por algum tempo, mas logo o soltou e se jogou no futon:

-Será que vou me dar bem nesse lugar?

A notícia de que havia uma humana no castelo se espalhou rapidamente, ninguém falava mais de outra coisa sem ser na misteriosa dos olhos castanhos. Os servos yokais da morada faziam piadas e riam nas costas da pobre garota. Ela de fato não foi recebida de uma forma calorosa e provavelmente isso não iria acontecer.

Todos diziam que Sesshoumaru havia enlouquecido como seu pai e seu meio-irmão, mas é claro ninguém tinha a coragem de dizer isso na frente dele, quem iria arriscar-se de tal forma a provocar o príncipe e agora senhor feudal!?

Pela noite Rin saiu de seu quarto, não agüentou a curiosidade, queria conhecer o castelo. Pegou uma das velas e saiu do aposento dando algumas voltas. Alguns yokais riam um pouco quando a viam passar, outros resmungavam algumas coisas e diversos se mantinham indiferentes, mas todos concordavam que era um insulto uma reles humana pisar no sagrado chão dos yokais.

Ela começou a perceber que a olhavam de uma maneia diferente e passou a se sentir incomodada, mas resolveu ignorar, abaixou a cabeça e continuou a andar. Não queria encarar ninguém, começava a se sentir desconfortável.

Quando voltaria para o seu quarto acabou esbarrando em alguém e quando iria pedir desculpas sem nem olhar recebeu uma chamada:

-Eu lhe falei para não sair sozinha pelo castelo.

-Me desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru. –Disse ela que o olhou após reconhecer sua voz.

-Ande, vá para o seu quarto descansar, amanhã peço para Jaken lhe mostrar tudo não tenha pressa... Seja paciente.

-Tudo bem, eu serei, mas é que é tudo tão novo pra mim, não sei como reagir e...

-Não sabe o que falar para aqueles Yokais que tanto te olham.

-Como sabe? –indagou surpresa.

-Eu já esperava por isso... Acostume-se, se quiser morar aqui vai ter que aturar muita cara feia, mas vou tentar concertar isso. –Disse seco.

-Por que me olham daquele jeito estranho?

-É a natureza, eu já fui assim e sei o que pensam... Quer dizer, eu ainda sou assim.

-Não é não. –sorriu ela. –O senhor sempre foi bondoso comigo, senhor Sesshoumaru, sempre do jeito do senhor.

-...

Ele não disse sequer nenhuma palavra depois da frase da bela menina, mas passou por ela sem encará-la e seguiu em frente. Rin o seguiu, mas é claro indo atrás do poderoso senhor feudal, não poderia ficar ao seu lado, não poderia se comparar a ele e disso ela sabia muito bem.

Rin chegou na frente do seu aposento, desejou boa noite ao seu senhor e foi dormir ainda pensativa sobre aqueles seres que a trataram tão friamente com a sua chegada.

O poderoso ser prosseguiu seu caminho, mas quando iria prosseguir foi interceptado por um dos nobres do castelo. Este possuía traços mais velhos, cabelos lisos prateados, olhos violeta e usava um kimono comum ao dos nobres daquela época.

Sesshoumaru não se surpreendeu com o aparecimento daquele ser bem na sua frente, o encarou e já sabia o que ele iria falar. Conservadores serão sempre conservadores.

-Meu senhor, se me permite dizer...

-Já sei o que vai falar, Jin, poupe a saliva.

-Acho que deveria me escutar, meu jovem, és o senhor feudal, mas ainda há muito que aprender.

-O quê quer?

-Meu senhor, não acha precipitado trazer essa jovem humana para o nosso feudo?

-Não seja intrometido, eu tomo as minhas decisões e não quero objeções. –Disse com firmeza o encarando nos olhos.

-Eu sei, meu senhor... Mas é loucura trazer uma humana para o solo dos yokais! Não tente se fazer de tolo, meu jovem... Sabe que ela não vai agüentar ficar aqui... Se pensa em se casar com ela...

-Espere! Quem falou em casamento? –indagou curioso.

-Não é esse o propósito? –surpreendeu-se o nobre.

-Mas é claro que não, não seja idiota, ela seria o elo fraco da minha família e não admito fraquezas.

-Então, por que o senhor a trouxe para cá? Por acaso é alguma tática? –indagou o nobre com um sorriso aliviado.

-Não... Digamos que é uma troca de favores.

-Favor? Meu senhor, não compreendo.

-Não seja indiscreto, não pretendo comentar sobre esse assunto. –Disse áspero, cortando o assunto.

-Se é assim que meu senhor prefere...

Rin escutou uma falação na frente do seu quarto, levantou-se do Futon e foi até a porta sem abri-la escutar o que se passava. Ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru e de outra pessoa, resolveu bisbilhotar então.

-Meu senhor, antes de ir quero lhe falar uma coisa.

-E o quê é Jin?

-Bem, uma nobre Yokai do outro reino...

-O quê tem Setsuka? –Disse impaciente.

-Sim, ela mesma, o reino ficaria muito feliz se aliasse a ela.

-Eu já os avisei que fiquei de pensar na proposta de casamento, mas de certa forma aquela mulher me incomoda.

-Mas ela é muito bonita, forte e muito rica, o senhor...

-Não me diga o que fazer, eu tomo as decisões. –Disse sério e um pouco irritado.

-Sim. –Disse um pouco receoso. –Mas...

-Jin, eu quero ficar sozinho, falaremos mais amanhã.

-Sim, meu senhor. –Disse se curvando.

Sesshoumaru saiu andando em passos rápidos, não queria mais escutar nenhuma palavra daquele ser que o chateava tanto. Jin ficou parado na frente da porta do quarto pensando em como agradar aquele nobre era difícil, mas logo saiu.

Rin colocou a mão na boca e ficou estática ao saber que Sesshoumaru poderia se casar. Uma sensação muito ruim invadiu o seu ser, nem ela mesma poderia descrever o que estava acontecendo, nunca sentira algo do gênero, estava assustada, com medo, mas ela não sabia do que, somente caiu ajoelhada e disse baixo para si mesma:

-Casamento... Não pode ser.

Sesshoumaru entrou nos seus aposentos onde encontrou Jaken, ao ver o nanico servo suspirou, sua noite não terminaria na conversa de Jin e teria que ainda escuta-lo.

-O quê é Jaken?

-Eu sabia que não iriam aceitar Rin no castelo, já estão conspirando contra ela.

-Deixem que falem... Não ligue para eles, em breve irão esquecer da existência dela.

-Então é melhor o senhor casar logo de uma vez.

-E por que diz isso?

-Estão pensando que Rin é a sua noiva, para deixarem ela em paz é melhor se casar com uma yokai que logo essa notícia será apagada.

-Entendo... Mas não acho que devo fazer isso agora.

-Mas senhor Sesshoumaru, por que não aproveita que Setsuka está solteira?

-Porque não suporto a cara daquela mulher.

-Mas é tudo questão de política e...

-Jaken, me deixe sozinho, preciso pensar em algumas coisas.

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Jaken saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e deixou o senhor feudal a pensar sozinho em algumas coisas. O yokai verde percorreu a casa resmungando em voz baixa:

-Se o senhor Sesshoumaru não tomar logo uma decisão a vida da Rin e dele será um inferno... Eu sabia que não iria dar certo, eu disse isso, mas ele não me escuta...

-Então deveria fazer com que ele lhe escutasse. –Disse Jin que escutou o resmungo de Jaken.

-Não se meta nisso, seu yokai impertinente. –Disse nervoso.

-Tudo bem, mas devo avisa-lo que muitos farão de tudo para complicar a existência humana dessa garota e eu serei um deles. –sorriu maldosamente.

-Se fizer algo com ela falarei com o Senhor Sesshoumaru!

-Jaken, Jaken... Quem disse que eu farei isso? –sorriu irônico. –Talvez ela mesma faça... Com licença.

Ele saiu de perto do monstrinho o deixando furioso com tantas provocações. Ficou pensativo, mas disse para si:

-Isso não ta me cheirando bem...

--------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------//---------------------

**Nota da autora:**

**Uia as coisas tão esquentando!! **

**Nossa já postei ontem e já ganhei duas rewies!!**

**Kra q feliz! Podem deixar q vou continuar sim!**

**Quer dizer já to continuando!!**

**Hehehehe! Amanhã posto mais um capt!**

**Farei de td pra postar um capt por dia!!!**

**O próximo capt vai ta imperdível!**

**O q será q aguarda para a nossa querida Rin?**

**Quem é essa tal de Setsuka?**

**NÃO PERCAAAM XDDDD!!**


	3. Provações

_Capítulo 3 –Provações._

Pela manhã, Rin abriu seus belos olhos de chocolate, se levantou do Futon e coçou os olhos ainda com um pouco de sono. Ela pegou uma jarra cheia de água que ficava encima do criado mudo e colou o cristalino líquido em um recipiente, após o movimento ela lavou o seu rosto, puxou uma toalha macia e enxugou sua face jovem e angelical.

Rin pegou uma escova e foi penteando seus longos e negros cabelos lisos que já chegavam na cintura, ajeitou a franja com a mão e deu uma última olhadela no espelho. Em seguida colocou um kimono muito bonito, a cor era azul marinho com a estampa de vários lírios. A faixa era branca e formava um lindo laço nas costas.

-Estou pronta. –sorriu ela. –Esse kimono é lindo, Jaken deve ter deixado ele aqui para eu usar.

Quando ela pensou em sair de seus aposentos lembrou das instruções que Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito, resolveu então esperar por Jaken para conhecer o castelo, sabia que se andasse de novo pelos corredores sozinha iria receber uma bronca de seu amado senhor.

Não demorou muito até Jaken chegar aos aposentos da jovem, ela o olhou com um sorriso estampado no rosto o recebendo calorosamente como de costume:

-Bom dia, Jaken!

-Rin, o senhor Sesshoumaru pediu que eu viesse para lhe mostrar o castelo.

-Ah, que bom! Gostaria muito de conhecer tudo.

-Ah, e mais uma coisa...

-Sim?

-Evite contato com os yokais desse castelo.

-Eu percebi isso... Eles não gostaram muito da minha presença aqui. –sorriu ela sem graça. –Mas talvez com o tempo eles se acostumem... No vilarejo que o senhor Sesshoumaru me deixou também foi à mesma coisa, ninguém queria cuidar de uma criança como eu, mas fui salva graças ao senhor Katsura, quem sabe alguém aqui vá com a minha cara. –sorriu ela esperançosa.

-Pare de sonhar, menina! –advertiu Jaken. –Não espere muita coisa desses seres daqui, não seja tão esperançosa você pode acabar se decepcionando.

-Mas também posso estar certa!

-Pare de falar asneira, não entendo como pode ser tão ingênua... Venha vamos!

Os dois saíram do quarto de Rin, em seguida começaram a percorrer todos os cômodos do local, o castelo era repleto de luxo e conforto, o reino de Sesshoumaru talvez fosse um dos melhores e mais fortes.

Os dois chegaram a parte de fora e para a surpresa de Rin havia um lago e uma ponte encima do mesmo. Algumas árvores por perto que por culpa do Outono estavam com suas folhas secas e algumas jogadas ao chão. A menina não sabia que parte era mais bonita, se era o lado de fora ou o de dentro, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: era sem dúvidas o lugar mais lindo que já estivera.

-Que pena que estamos no outono.

-E por que?

-As flores morrem nessa época e eu amo tanto flores, cores... É uma pena, a primavera aqui deve ser linda!

-Quanta bobagem. –resmungou o yokai.

-Não é bobagem! Eu gosto...

-Deixe as coisas fluírem no seu curso, você é muito impaciente, menina... Talvez porque seja humana.

-E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

-Bem, os humanos vivem pouco então não gostam de perder tempo e isso os torna as criaturas mais impacientes e afobadas do mundo.

-É, tem razão... –Disse um pouco entristecida. –Não queria morrer tão rápido.

-Vamos, anime-se! A Rin que eu conheço não fica triste à toa.

-Obrigada, Jaken. –sorriu ela.

Ao longe encima de uma árvore Kuroichi, o mensageiro de Sesshoumaru, olhava aquela jovem bem atento, não perdia qualquer movimento que ela desse. Ficou a admirando por algum tempo e disse em voz baixa:

-Essa humana... É tão linda... Se parece com uma pessoa.

Jaken saiu de perto de Rin, pois havia esquecido de prepara algumas coisas, mas logo voltaria, pediu então a jovem que o esperasse ali de baixo daquela árvore. A menina sem nenhuma objeção ficou naquele local esperando o velho amigo.

Após essa oportunidade Kuroichi desceu do galho em que estava e foi até Rin que se encontrava sentada em baixo de outra árvore. Ela mantinha seus olhos fechados, sentindo a leve brisa fria que passava pela sua face de boneca.

-Com licença. –Disse Kuroichi.

-Sim? –indagou a jovem que abriu os olhos e o encarou. –o quê deseja?

-Posso fazer companhia a senhora?

-Claro. –sorriu ela. –Mas só me chame de Rin.

-Rin... Nome muito bonito, eu sou Kuroichi, mensageiro do senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Eu me lembro de você.

-Desculpe a impertinência, mas o que uma humana como você faz num castelo de yokais?

-Bem, eu...

Os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada de Sesshoumaru, o servo yokai se curvou na hora enquanto o senhor feudal encarava Kuroichi não entendendo o porque daquele jovem puxar assunto com Rin. Mas ele logo desviou seu olhar para a bela moça:

-Jaken, não lhe fez companhia?

-Sim, ele estava me fazendo, mas esqueceu de uma coisa e foi resolver, ele saiu agora mesmo.

-Não quero que fique perambulando sozinha.

-Mas agora não estou sozinha, Kuroichi estava me fazendo companhia. –sorriu ela.

-Kuroichi, pode sair. –Disse Sesshoumaru desconfiado.

-Sim, meu senhor.

O rapaz logo saiu deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru sozinhos, o grande yokai ficou pensando um pouco, mas logo olhou para a mulher a sua frente e começou um diálogo:

-Já viu tudo no castelo?

-Sim, é mais bonito do que eu esperava. –sorriu animada.

-Rin...

-O quê?

-Tome cuidado com as pessoas desse castelo, se quiser conversar ou contar alguma coisa fale comigo ou com Jaken.

-Tudo bem, farei isso.

-Hoje receberei algumas visitas então ficarei ocupado o dia inteiro, por isso não circule muito pelo castelo.

-Não farei isso, mas gostaria de ficar aqui no jardim, me sinto melhor... E também... –disse sem jeito.

-O quê?

-Queria que o senhor ficasse um pouco comigo, não conversamos direito desde então.

-... –ele a olhou com aquela mesma expressão, mas logo virou-se de costas e foi saindo. –Teremos tempo, seja paciente.

Rin suspirou com aquela frase que Sesshoumaru havia lhe dado, sabia que ele não havia mudado muita coisa, mas só pelo fato dele ter voltado, de ter ido busca-la já era o suficiente para ela, pelo menos o coração tinha se acalmado, a saudade um pouco reprimida e o alivio chegado.

Ela lembrou de uma fonte termal que ficava atrás do castelo, resolveu ir até lá e tomar o seu banho. Queria ficar um pouco sossegada e pensativa, como os únicos que poderiam usar a fonte era ela, Sesshoumaru e Jaken, resolveu ir até lá.

O local estava vazio, Rin olhou para todos os lados e como não viu ninguém despiu-se por completo e entrou na água quente, prendeu o cabelo em um coque para não molha-lo, ficou encostada na borda da fonte e suspirou:

-Será que farei bem ao senhor Sesshoumaru em ficar aqui? Acho que irei trazer problemas.

Sesshoumaru ia até a fonte, gostava de ficar lá porque era o único local a qual todos os empregados eram terminantemente proibidos de irem, era local onde ficava em paz, onde refrescava suas idéias sem nenhuma perturbação.

Ao chegar no local deu-se conta que havia uma pessoa, quando iria repreender percebeu que era Rin, ela estava de costas para ele na água, ele resolveu então não fazer nenhum comentário.

Quando o senhor feudal se retiraria para deixar a nova hospede em paz ela se levantou ainda de costas, com esse movimento seus longos cabelos se soltaram, mas mesmo assim ele pode ver uma cicatriz muito feia nas costas do corpo que era perfeito, ele queria sair, mas não conseguiu evitar olha-la, sentiu-se um garoto travesso e ficou surpreso com suas próprias emoções.

Rin pegou a toalha que estava do seu lado e começou a enxugar todo seu corpo, mas sentiu alguém a olhando, quando olhou para trás não viu ninguém, ficou confusa, mas logo continuou o que estava fazendo.

Enxugou-se com calma e colocou o seu kimono, agora se sentia mais leve e mais calma. Após o término do banho ela saiu do local e lembrou-se que Jaken não demoraria a voltar e há essa hora o yokai sapo deveria estar furioso a procurando.

Depois que Rin saiu, Sesshoumaru pulou de cima da árvore que havia se escondido e observado todo os contornos da bela mulher. Ele não havia acreditado no que tinha feito, mas por um estranho motivo não arrependeu-se de tal barganha.

Rin voltou para debaixo da árvore que Jaken lhe mandou ficar, mas o yokai não se encontrava mais naquele local, ela então suspirou e disse para si:

-Jaken vai me matar.

Ao terminar de dizer aquela frase ela sentiu alguém lhe bater forte na cabeça e ao se virar para trás estava Jaken enfurecido:

-Sua moleca! Eu não disse para me esperar aqui!

-Eu sei, eu sei! Desculpa! Não precisa me bater, seu yokai feio. –riu ela.

-O quê!? Fique você sabendo que todas as yokais queriam casar comigo.

-Só as de mau gosto, não é? –riu ela novamente.

-Ora, sua...

Quando Jaken iria responder a brincadeira de Rin, Kuroichi apareceu e informou ao pequenino verde:

-Senhor Jaken, a yokai do lado leste, princesa Setsuka veio para conversar com o senhor Seshoumaru.

-Por que não o avisou?

-Porque ele foi agora até as fontes termais, não tenho permissão de incomoda-lo.

-Entendi, vou até lá então avisa-lo, mande Setsuka esperar.

-Farei isso, com licença.

-Rin, vá para o seu quarto, depois que essa mulher for embora, você poderá ficar a vontade aqui. –Disse Jaken.

-Tudo bem, eu vou.

Os três foram por caminhos opostos, mas Rin com a sua curiosidade foi querer ver como era a tal yokai que talvez estivesse prometida a Sesshoumaru, não sabia o porque mais não gostava nem um pouco da situação.

Ela foi se escondendo até que viu uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, uma franja na altura da sobrancelha e olhos vermelhos bem vivos. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, possuía um corpo bastante atraente e usava um kimono que fazia um pedaço de suas pernas aparecerem.

A yokai logo percebeu que alguém a olhava até que fixou seus olhos em Rin que se assustou por ser descoberta. Setsuka a encarou com um sorriso irônico e a pobre humana saiu do recinto e foi até o seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru foi avisado da chegada da yokai, terminou de se vestir e foi ao encontro da mulher que lhe dava um pouco de náuseas.

-Sesshoumaru... –começou ela. –Continua bonito como sempre.

-Diga Setsuka, o que veio fazer em meu reino?

-Bom, eu estou de passagem pra dizer a verdade, não demorarei...

A yokai pegou um papel que estava dentro da manga de seu kimono e jogou para Sesshoumaru que pegou e leu. Após o termino da leitura ele a encarou sério:

-Está me ameaçando?

-Claro que não, meu belo Sesshy! Não entenda como uma ameaça e sim como uma proposta! –sorriu irônica.

-Proposta? –sorriu ele no mesmo tom de ironia. –Você é muito corajosa em vir aqui e me fazer uma ameaça, poderia estraçalhar seu pescoço em segundos.

-Mas você é um homem inteligente e não fará isso, sabe que teria conseqüências... Pois bem, gostaria de saber de sua resposta.

-Eu já disse que fiquei de pensar...

-Mas Sesshy você demora muito a me dizer, estou curiosa para saber se casará comigo!

-Não me chame desse jeito. –Disse irritado. –E já disse que direi no meu prazo, mas se preferir continuar com essa criancice pode fazer o que quiser eu não me importo.

-Cuidado com as suas palavras, Sesshoumaru... –sorriu dando passos para frente. –Soube que tem uma humana no seu castelo.

-E o quê você tem com isso?

-Não se faça de ingênuo, por acaso pensa em se casar com ela?

-Não diga absurdos.

-Pensei que estava igual ao seu pai.

-Setsuka, não temos mais o que conversar, já lhe disse o que deveria e você disse o que não podia, então acho que está na hora de encerrar essa conversa.

-Tudo bem, eu não iria demorar mesmo, esperarei sua resposta na primavera, cuidado com as conseqüências de sua resposta, pense bem.

Enquanto Setsuka saia do castelo, Rin estava no seu quarto pensativa, não queria que uma estranha viesse e se casasse com Sesshoumaru, só de pensar em tal situação seu coração doía, era como se seus sonhos de menina, seus sonhos de ficar com o yokai pra sempre fossem quebrados... Ela não precisava de um casamento, nem palavras de amor... Ela somente queria que ele ficasse ao seu lado como antes.

Sesshoumaru foi até seus aposentos, ficou lembrando de Rin se enxugando na fonte, pensava o tempo todo naquela cena e começava a sentir um desejo intenso que antes não sentia.

Jin entrou em seus aposentos com um largo sorriso ao ver Setsuka saindo do castelo. Pediu permissão e começou a falar:

-Então meu senhor já se decidiu não é? Eu sabia que tomaria a atitude certa, ela saiu bastante satisfeita! Meu senhor ganhou uma yokai muito bonita! Deveria...

Sesshoumaru não prestava atenção em nada que aquele impertinente Yokai dizia, estava ocupado de mais preso em seus pensamentos, quando Jin percebeu que o senhor não escutara quaisquer palavras que ele tinha pronunciado tentou chamar atenção:

-Meu senhor? Senhor Seshoumaru?

-O quê é Jin? –Indagou saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Eu estava falando sobre a princesa Setsuka...

-Não quero escutar uma palavra sobre essa mulher, agora me deixe em paz.

-Sim, meu senhor.

Quando Jin saiu dos aposentos de seu mestre, Sesshoumaru suspirou não entendendo sua situação e disse para si:

-O quê está acontecendo comigo?

--------------------------//------------------------------//------------------------------//-----------------

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**E aí gente gostaram??**

**Nossa to amando escrever essa fic!!!**

**Amo receber comentários! Se puderem sempre comentar deixaram uma escritora feliz hehehehe! **

**Nossa as coisas começaram a eskentar enfim!! E nos dois sentidos da palavra!!**

**No próximo capt vem mais emoção pela frente!!**

**Amanhã irei postar mais um capítulo!**

**Então não percam!!! E me mandem rewies!! Sou carente **

**Hahahaha!**

**KISSUS !!!!!!!!!**


	4. Tempo de mudança

_Capítulo 4 –Tempo de mudança._

Rin ainda estava no seu quarto pensando um pouco, aquela mulher... Ela havia a encarado de uma maneira que ela sentira um arrepio percorrer por toda a sua espinha. Sabia que a misteriosa dos olhos sangue lhe traria muitos problemas, mas não a temia de certa forma. Sabia no fundo de seu ser que Sesshoumaru não sentia absolutamente nada pela yokai e isso a tranqüilizava um pouco.

Jaken entrou no quarto de Rin e começou a tagarelar, mas ela estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que nem havia percebido que ele estava ali e falando com ela. Ao perceber que a bela mulher o ignorava ele pegou o seu cajado e cutucou Rin de leve a tirando do seu transe:

-O quê foi, Jaken?

-Estou falando com você!

-Me desculpe. –suspirou. –Estava pensando em algumas coisas.

-No que?

-Bobagem minha! –sorriu disfarçando. –Não se preocupe com isso.

-... Vim avisar que Setsuka já foi e que pode voltar para o jardim.

-Setsuka... –voltou a refletir por um breve momento. –O senhor Sesshoumaru não gosta muito dela, não é?

-Não nenhum pouco... E isso é um problema.

-E por que?

-Bem, o senhor Sesshoumaru terá que casar com ela, caso o contrário ela o ameaçou de invadir seu feudo e ter essa yokai como inimiga não seria nada inteligente, sua família vem de uma linhagem muito rica e muito antiga, eles tem muitos protetores... –deu uma pausa. –Se o senhor Sesshoumaru recusar tudo o que fez nesses últimos anos pra construir esse império será em vão.

-Entendi... –disse desanimada.

-Ninguém a quer aqui, mas não podemos fazer nada.

-Algo me diz que ela não vai querer que eu fique aqui. –suspirou Rin.

-Fique tranqüila, pode haver outra saída... Pelo menos esperamos, aquela mulher é insuportável.

-Espero que tenha!

-Bem, se não tiver outro jeito pelo menos o casamento só será realizado na primavera.

-Primavera... A estação que eu mais gosto... –disse entristecida. –Mas não falaremos mais disso! Eu vou até o jardim.

-Eu lhe acompanho.

-Não precisa... E também quero ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar em algumas coisas, se importa?

-Você quem sabe, mas se falarem alguma coisa com você de mau gosto não responda e fale diretamente comigo ou com o senhor Sesshoumaru, entendeu?

-Tudo bem, pode deixar.

Rin saiu do seu aposento juntamente com Jaken que seguiu o caminho oposto ao dela. A jovem foi até ao jardim, sentou-se debaixo da mesma árvore que estava antes, ficou ali por um tempo apoiada pensando em tudo que já havia acontecido na sua turbulenta vida.

Ela pegou seu cabelo e fez uma longa trança no lado direito a repousando sobre seu ombro, deixou duas mexas caírem na frente do seu rosto dando um certo charme e por fim prendeu o final da trança com uma faixa branca.

Rin sentia-se um pouco solitária, Sesshoumaru quase não falava com ela e o tédio começou a dominar seu ser, não fazia nada o dia inteiro, pelo menos no vilarejo ajudava as pessoas, conversava o tempo todo e trabalhava como exterminadora.

Ela fechou os olhos para lembrar melhor e ver as cenas percorrem sua mente livremente, mas ao fazer tal movimento acabou caindo em um sono profundo. Quem a olhasse naquele momento via a expressão de uma mulher bastante tranqüila e inofensiva.

Kuroichi a olhava de dentro do castelo, sentia-se atraído por aquele ser, mas não sabia explicar o porque, algo nela o fazia sair de órbita, ela lhe era tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão estranha e apaixonante. A expressão de Rin era fantástico para ele, sem dúvidas a humana mais intrigante que já havia conhecido em todo o mundo.

Ele resolveu se aproximar foi em passos lentos até chegar na frente da garota. Ele se aproveitou já que Sesshoumaru estava numa reunião importante com alguns senhores feudais e iria demorar, era a hora perfeita de conversar com ela.

Rin estava num sono tranqüilo, mas ao escutar os passos do yokai abriu os olhos levemente e ao ver quem era teve uma surpresa, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa ele começou:

-Senhorita, atrapalho seu descanso?

-Não, somente estava refletindo... O quê deseja? –indagou ela gentilmente como sempre.

-Nada importante, gostaria de saber se a senhorita gostaria de um pouco de companhia.

-Se quiser conversar tudo bem. –sorriu.

-É muito gentil. –retribuiu com outro sorriso. –Eu vi a senhorita sozinha então pensei em conversar um pouco, já que não se dá bem com ninguém no castelo a não ser com o senhor Sesshoumaru e Jaken resolvi mudar um pouco essa situação.

-Não é que eu não me dê bem com os yokais aqui, elas que não gostam de mim.

-Bem, isso é verdade. –riu um pouco. –Mas não ligue para isso, depois eles param de falar.

-Pensei que não gostasse de humanos. –Disse surpresa. –Quando dei um sorriso pra você ontem e não retribuiu achei que não fosse com a minha cara também.

-Não é isso é que o Senhor Sesshoumaru estava lá, aí não sabia se devia. –sorriu. –Então é melhor não arriscar.

-Entendi! É engraçado, a maioria das pessoas, yokais temem o senhor Sesshoumaru, mas para mim ele é muito especial, não sinto medo dele... Ao contrário, sinto uma paz muito grande, mesmo quando ele me ignora. –riu. –Mas eu o entendo, quer dizer passei a entender ao longo do tempo.

-A senhorita gosta muito do senhor não é?

-Sim, eu gosto... –sorriu sem jeito. –Ele sempre foi importante pra mim... Mas! Não falemos disso! Diga-me, você gosta de humanos?

-Bem, na verdade não, sempre achei que são uma raça inferior, mas só falo com a senhorita, pois me lembra uma pessoa... E quando a olho sinto uma coisa que não posso explicar, sinto saudades de algo que nunca vi... Entende-me?

-... Não. –Disse confusa. –Mas fico feliz por falar comigo mesmo nas atuais circunstâncias.

-Mas não espere que sempre fale com você, o senhor Sesshoumaru não iria gostar nem um pouco.

-Mas por que não?

-Bom, ele não me dá as mesmas liberdades que dá a Jaken, ou seja, sou como qualquer súdito normal... Não posso reclamar, pelo menos aqui tenho paz e não tenho que ficar me metendo em lutas para conseguir alguma coisa.

-Eu entendo...

-Mas sempre que tiver a oportunidade falarei com a senhorita, me sinto bem ao seu lado.

-Obrigada. –sorriu envergonhada. –ninguém tinha me dito isso antes.

-Não ligue para mim, desculpe se estou sendo impertinente, mas é que às vezes falo mais do que devia.

-Não ligo, contanto que seja sincero. –deu uma pausa. –Sabe, pelo menos está dizendo a verdade, as pessoas desse castelo ficam falando mal de mim pelas costas e de uma certa forma desejam meu mal... Mas eu não me importo, eu não ligo para o que essas pessoas falam de mim, eu simplesmente sou indiferente, entretanto me preocupo se estou no lugar errado, não queria sair daqui, não gostaria de deixar para trás o senhor Sesshoumaru e Jaken, mas em alguns momentos penso se não estarei atrapalhando os planos deles... Desculpe! Estou falando que nem uma tagarela como sempre!

-Não me importo. Pode continuar.

-Então penso em ir embora, mas acho que esse não seria o certo.

-Não deixe essas yokais te aborrecerem, eles querem que vá embora então não dê esse gostinho para eles.

-Obrigada por me escutar, me sinto melhor.

-Que nada, eu que agradeço por ter aceitado a conversar com um simples subordinado como eu.

-Não faço distinção, não importam se são humanos ou yokais, se não me tratar mal e com respeito mais nada importa. –sorriu.

Kuroichi ficou surpreso com a menina que era tão bondosa e pura, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte e decidida. Rin havia amadurecido isso não se tinha dúvida, mesmo parecendo tão frágil e bucólica realmente era especial.

Quando o yokai iria dizer algo sobre tudo que havia escutado, resolveu fazer outra coisa. Ele pegou uma flor que estava morta no chão ao lado deles, mas olhou um pouco para o ser inativo e num estalo de dedos a flor seca criou vida, era um lindo lírio que ele a ofereceu:

-Para a senhorita.

-Nossa! Como fez isso!? –indagou surpresa.

-Não é muito difícil, usei um pouco da minha energia e a fiz voltar à vida, mas é claro só consigo fazer com seres pequenos.

-Que lindo! Muito obrigada.

-Com licença.

Ele colocou a flor encima da orelha direita de Rin que sorriu gentilmente o deixando sem jeito.

-A senhorita é...

Quando ele iria completar a frase foi interrompido por um cajado que foi batido em suas costas levemente. Ele olhou para trás e pode contemplar a imagem do yokai sapo que estava sério.

-O quê faz aqui sozinho com Rin, Kuroichi?

-Só vim fazer companhia à senhorita.

-Kuroichi, se o senhor Sesshoumaru o encontrasse aqui nessa área sabe o que iria acontecer, não é mesmo?

-Sim, senhor Jaken... Me desculpe, eu vou me retirar.

Kuroichi deixou os dois sozinhos, em seguida Jaken olhou para Rin de um jeito autoritário e alertou:

-Não se deixe enganar... Kuroichi não é quem pensa.

-Mas, ele me tratou tão bem.

-Não seja ingênua! Kuroichi nunca respeitou um único humano! Ele matava qualquer um que estivesse na sua frente, por isso não se deixe enganar.

-... Que estranho... Ele pareceu ser tão sincero.

-Nem tudo o que parece é... Falarei com o senhor Sesshoumaru sobre ele.

-Não, deixe-o em paz. –suspirou. –Se tudo que ele disse foi mentira não vai adiantar falar nada... Não me importo.

Ela pegou a flor que estava encima da sua orelha, a ficou olhando, mas logo a colocou no chão e se levantou:

-Eu vou para o meu quarto agora.

-Eu levei o almoço no seu quarto hoje, mas não disse se gostou.

-Sim, estava delicioso. –sorriu. –Quem fez aquela comida?

-Um dos empregados ficou encarregado de trazer comida humana para você todos os dias.

-Que ótimo!

-Agora vá, já está escurecendo.

Ela saiu andando e foi em direção ao seu quarto. No meio do caminho ela se encontrou ocasionalmente com Sesshoumaru. Os dois pararam a alguns passos um do outro e ficaram se olhando por algum tempo. Ela estava mais encantadora do que de costume e isso começava a incomodar o grande Yokai.

A cena de que vira voltou em sua mente, mas ele logo impediu a si mesmo de pensar qualquer coisa daquele gênero com a humana ingênua. Ela sorriu e por um instante ele sentiu com que seu coração fosse preenchido por algo completamente desconhecido.

-Mudou o modo de usar o cabelo?

-Não, na verdade fiz isso porque estava sem o que fazer. –sorriu sem jeito.

-Os yokais já foram embora, se quiser andar pelo castelo fique a vontade.

-Na verdade... –deu uma pausa. –gostaria de conversar um pouco com o senhor... Importa-se, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Não... Mas não poderei demorar.

-Não tem problema.

Sesshoumaru foi andando na frente de Rin, até que chegaram na parte de fora do castelo que era iluminado por muitas tochas. Foram até a fonte e sentaram-se na varanda da mansão, já estava escuro e ficaram em silêncio por um período de tempo.

A lua estava escondida por nuvens travessas que não queriam dar espaço para o astro brilhar como de costume. Rin balançou os pés e sem querer esbarrou nos de Sesshoumaru tirando a atenção dele para ela:

-Desculpe, mas é que não consigo ficar parada.

-Eu sei disso.

-Hoje me diverti bastante, é muito bom ficar aqui.

-Alguém aqui lhe incomoda?

-Bem, na verdade todos. –sorriu. –Mas eu não ligo para eles, aliás, sou bastante indiferente, até agora me sinto feliz então nada irá fazer com que isso mude... Pelo menos não agora.

-Não quero que a tratem mal, se isso acontecer me avise.

-Ninguém me tratou mal até agora, mas quando eu passo me olham de um jeito diferente, resmungam algumas coisas e às vezes até mudam o curso por eu aparecer entre os corredores.

-Eu sabia que seria assim, mesmo que eu fale as coisas não irão mudar, não posso fazer com que gostem de você.

-Eu sei e também não preciso que gostem de mim, já basta o senhor e o Jaken gostarem. –sorriu satisfeita.

-Não diga bobagens. –virou-se novamente para frente sem encara-la.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru...

-O quê foi?

-O senhor acha que Kuroichi não é verdadeiro comigo?

-Não tenho certeza disso, mas provavelmente não... Não confie nos yokais daqui, somente em mim e no Jaken.

-É uma pena, pensei que ele tivesse simpatizado comigo. –suspirou entristecida.

-E por que isso a entristece?

-Não é que fico triste, na verdade decepcionada, esperava que pelo menos um yokai aqui fosse com a minha cara...

-... Não se preocupe, posso estar enganado... Amanhã falarei com ele.

-Obrigada. –sorriu.

Os dois ficaram conversando mais um pouco, na verdade Rin falava e Sesshoumaru escutava, ele sempre foi assim, mas isso não a incomodava nem um pouco, ela sabia que era tagarela e ele já havia se acostumado.

Rin parou de falar por um momento, pois sentiu um pouco de dor em suas costas, colocou a mão onde doía e logo o cheiro de sangue foi sentido por Sesshoumaru que a encarou assustado e a virou de costas:

-Sangue?

-Sim... Acho que meu ferimento voltou a sangrar.

-Que ferimento? –indagou curioso.

-Esqueceu que falei que na luta em que Katsura morreu recebi um ferimento feio nas costas? É esse.

-Mas isso já não foi há muito tempo?

-Sim, mas dizem que quando você recebe um ferimento com ódio e rancor de um yokai...

-O ferimento nunca irá cicatrizar completamente. –Disse sério.

-Isso... Parece que é mesmo verdade.

-Venha comigo, tenho uma coisa que irá fazer com que essa maldição acabe.

-Tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru saiu na frente de Rin que foi acompanhando o yokai em passos rápidos, o sangramento começava a aumentar um pouco, mas não estava em abundância.

Os dois chegaram nos aposentos de Sesshoumaru, ele a mandou sentar e o esperar um pouco. Ela fez o que o senhor lhe mandou, ficou sentada o esperando. Passaram alguns minutos, a menina se distraiu um pouco, mas foi interceptada ao sentir a faixa de seu kimono ser desamarrada, ela assustou-se e ao olhar para trás viu Sesshoumaru:

-O quê vai fazer? –corou.

-O quê você acha? –indagou como se fosse natural.

-Mas, mas, mas...

-Você confia em mim, ou não?

-Sim, mas é que...

-O quê?

-Vira de costas então!

-E como eu vou te ajudar? –indagou entediado.

-O senhor vai entender! Eu juro!

Sesshoumaru fez o que a menina lhe pediu, ela ainda ruborizada com a situação tirou a parte de cima do kimono e colocou na frente de seu corpo deixando somente suas costas desnudas:

-Pronto... Pode olhar.

-Até que enfim...

Ele se virou, pegou um recipiente com água e um pano e enxugou o sangue que se encontrava nas costas da menina, ao término da limpeza colocou uma espécie de pasta no local que foi completamente absorvido.

-Pronto.

-O quê o senhor fez?

-Eu coloquei um remédio que com certeza fará com que nunca mais tenha esse problema.

-Obrigada...

-Não me agradeça, no passado você fez o mesmo por mim... Veja como uma troca de favores.

Rin sorriu com aquela frase, pois sabia que Sesshoumaru seria incapaz de dizer que tinha se preocupado com ela. Ele no fundo sabia disso e até mais, tinha ciência que não queria que outra pessoa cuidasse daquilo porque não confiava nas yokais do castelo e não poderia deixar que machucasse a macia pele da mulher que invadia seus pensamentos.

Rin ficou parada naquela mesma posição, sentia-se envergonhada pelos seus trajes, pensava no que havia sentido quando o yokai havia lhe tocado, um frio na espinha passou e acabou se arrepiando. Aquela sensação tão nova invadia seu ser e ela, pobre menina, não sabia o que fazer.

Quando iria vestir o kimono que estava sujo de sangue sentiu um pano cheiroso e macio cair sobre suas costas. Ela se surpreendeu e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o yokai começou:

-Vista isso.

Ela largou o kimono que segurava e colocou o que lhe foi oferecido por Sesshoumaru. Ao término percebeu que era uma parte de cima de um kimono masculino, a cor era branca e possuía o cheiro do senhor feudal.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo ainda envergonhada com o que tinha acontecido e finalmente virou para encarar os olhos amarelados e frios de Sesshoumaru.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um período de tempo, ele penetrou nos olhos chocolates da bela moça, queria saber quais eram os mistérios, o que ela fazia para deixa-lo tão diferente, poderia ficar a olhando por horas a fio, mas ele não queria admitir tal fato.

Ela começara a ficar sem entender a situação e abaixou os olhos tentando fugir daquele olhar tão penetrante que podia até mesmo invadir sua alma e descobrir segredos tão ocultos que ela não queria que fossem revelados.

-Bem... Eu acho que já vou me deitar então.

-... Faça como quiser. –disse virando de costas.

Ela se levantou calmamente, ainda possuía sua face avermelhada mesmo não entendendo o porque. Rapidamente saiu dos aposentos esquecendo a parte de cima do kimono no quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Alguns segundos depois o yokai verde e baixinho entrou no quarto e ao ver a parte de cima do kimono de Rin ensangüentado se assustou e pôs-se a tagarelar como sempre:

-Senhor Sesshoumaru o quê houve com a Rin!?

-Ela já está bem. –Disse calmamente e pensativo.

-Mas o quê aconteceu?

-Ela tinha um ferimento nas costas que não tinha cicatrizado.

-Ah, agora entendo.

Jaken percebeu que seu mestre estava estranho, mas resolveu não comentar nada, ficou quieto e deixou Sesshoumaru pensando livremente.

Enquanto isso Rin entrou no seu quarto, fechou a porta e se jogou no futon ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido. Ficou confusa por um breve momento, mas ao sentir seu coração bater mais forte ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ela sentou-se e colocou a mão em seu peito, respirou fundo e disse para si ainda não acreditando em seus sentimentos:

-Eu... Estou apaixonada pelo senhor Sesshoumaru?

-------------------//-----------------------------//------------------------------------//--------------------

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Oláaaa!!**

**To aqui de novo postando mais um capítulo!!**

**E aí gente o quê acharam desse?**

**Foi bem grandinho né "!**

**Me empolguei escrevendo ontem e hoje!**

**Amanhã devo postar de novo .!**

**Então aguardem!!!**

**Meninas obrigada pelas rewies!! To amando!!!**

**Vocês me dão estímulo pra eu escrever!!**

**Obrigada mesmo!**

**Qualquer dúvida, crítica, elogio pode me fazer!!**

**Soh deixar recadinho nas rewies!!!**

**BJOKAS!!!!!!!!**


	5. Melancolia

_Capítulo 5 –Melancolia. _

Jaken começava a desconfiar do que acontecia ao seu redor, era estranho porém familiar, mas o yokai servo não queria dar asas a imaginação e resolveu deixar as coisas fluírem em seu curso.

As coisas não estavam saindo de acordo com o plano, disso Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem, de início era somente deixar Rin se divertindo pelo castelo e a bagunçar sua vida como sempre, mas os ares tinham mudando... O gosto doce passou a se tornar bastante adstringente e complexo que até mesmo aquele que tinha saída para todos os seus mais tenebrosos problemas não conseguia decifrar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Como podia aceitar o fato de que a menina que era uma criança agora se transformara numa mulher tão linda e perturbadora para sua existência!? Era impossível acolher aquele fato sem nenhuma objeção. O yokai acabara sentindo-se cada vez mais confuso e incerto de suas decisões, mas também como Jaken, resolveu deixar as coisas seguirem o fluxo que deveriam.

Na madrugada Kuroichi estava deitado em seu Futon, como mensageiro do senhor feudal ele tinha seu próprio quarto no castelo, não podia reclamar da hospedagem, mas como era muito ambicioso desejava ter um pouco mais de conforto e quem sabe um alguém ao seu lado.

O yokai não havia dormido ainda, somente pensava na bela mulher que passou a dominar quase todos os seus pensamentos. Lembrava da cena a qual vira a jovem Rin encostada na árvore cochilando tranqüilamente sem medo de nada.

Ele suspirou solenemente e quando as pálpebras começavam a ficar pesadas, sentiu uma presença e um suave perfume no ar que acordaram seus instintos. Aquele perfume... Não podia ser! Será que era...?

Ele sentou-se no Futon, percorreu os olhos no quarto dominado pela escuridão, mas logo uma forma apareceu, um feixe de luz penetrou no quarto revelando os belos olhos castanhos e a silhueta feminina daquela que o perturbava tanto há exatos dois dias.

Kuroichi ficou confuso, esfregou os olhos para ter certeza, mas era realmente ela que o encarava. Ela usava um kimono bastante justo da cor branca, se parecia mais com um roupão demonstrando mais suas curvas e seus contornos.

-Senhorita Rin?

-Sim, sou eu mesma.

-O quê faz aqui no meu quarto? –indagou surpreso.

-Queria muito me deitar ao seu lado, será que eu poderia?

-Como? –ficou estático. –Mas por que isso?

-Kuroichi... Não respondeu minha pergunta... –sorriu maliciosa.

-Mas é claro que...

Quando ele daria a resposta concreta que ela esperava, ele notou que havia algo estranho naquilo tudo, franziu as sobrancelhas e suspirou ao ver que tinha caído em um truque de péssimo gosto de uma pessoa de horrível senso de humor.

-Pode parar de fingir com isso, Oboru.

-Ah! Mas como adivinhou? –sorriu contente.

A yokai logo se transformou na sua verdadeira forma, voltou com seus olhos violetas, cabelos negros que iam à altura dos ombros e franja antes das sobrancelhas. Ela balbuciou até ele com um sorriso cínico e se jogou no futon:

-Ainda não me deu a resposta...

-Então lhe darei, suma daqui. –Disse ríspido.

-Que grosseria! –disse nervosa. –O quê aquela humana tem que eu não tenho?

-Isso não é da sua conta, mas agora sai!

-Tá bem, vou sair... Mas um dia eu volto e durmo aqui bem do seu lado... –sorriu.

-Vai sonhando...

O dia amanheceu depressa, os raios de sol mesmo que fracos apareceram pouco a pouco tomando conta de tudo. Rin abriu os olhos lentamente bem nostálgicos, mas logo levantou-se e se arrumou para sair do quarto que a sufocava um pouco naquela situação. Precisava de um pouco de ar puro, não queria mais pensar no que tinha acontecido na noite passada, aquela situação a deixava tonta, não queria trocar os pés pelas mãos e nem dar a chance de Sesshoumaru descobrir o que ela sentia.

Resolveu não esperar Jaken e pôs-se a sair do castelo e ir até o jardim, dessa vez ficou na ponte em que passava por cima do pequeno rio que corria por dentre aquele feudo. Ficou olhando seu reflexo na água cristalina e por um breve momento suspirou ao perceber que sua juventude e vida eram como um sopro. O tempo era bastante cruel e ela passava a perceber naquele minuto...

Logo balançou a cabeça não querendo mais pensar naquela situação. Olhou-se de relance na água e sorriu para si tentando buscar uma fuga do que realmente viria pela frente, sabia muito bem que agora ficaria mais difícil dialogar com Sesshoumaru, mas teria que tentar não deixar as coisas claras para ele, afinal o que um grande yokai como ele, senhor feudal, iria querer com uma reles humana como ela?

Logo foi interceptada por uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo, já sabia quem era, o coração logo acelerou e o rosto foi corando pouco a pouco, o sorriso tomou de vez conta da face e ao virar-se de costas pode contemplar aquele belo semblante que mesmo sério era encantador e charmoso.

-Bom dia, senhor Seshoumaru.

-Finalmente acordou cedo... Aconteceu algo?

-Não. –abaixou um pouco os olhos. –Eu que levantei mais cedo mesmo...

-Rin... –a analisou um pouco. –Está doente?

-Não, por que a pergunta?

-Seu rosto está vermelho. –Disse como se fosse óbvio de mais.

-Está? –assustou-se o encarando.

Ele colocou a mão masculina na testa da bela menina que sentiu um frio na barriga e um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, sua expressão mudou naquele momento que deve ter demorado alguns segundos, mas somente pelo fato dele ter se importado e ter a tocado já era o suficiente para o seu dia melhorar.

-Não, eu me enganei.

-Que bom. –sorriu aliviada.

-Por que não está com Jaken?

-Bem, eu resolvi ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar em algumas coisas, acha que fiz mal?

-Não... –respondeu naturalmente. –Mas evite fazer isso.

-Sim, tudo bem.

-Kuroichi, veio procurar você hoje? –indagou curioso.

-Não, não veio... Por que?

-Digamos que tem uma ocupação agora para ele. –sorriu cínico.

-Hun? –indagou sem entender.

-Logo você vai ver... Agora preciso resolver algumas coisas, não fique muito sozinha.

-Tudo bem, daqui a pouco Jaken vai me encontrar e ficarei com ele.

Sesshoumaru deu a última olhadela na jovem, mas logo saiu a deixando para trás. Foi caminhando em passos lentos deixando com que Rin acompanhasse seu ritmo até que sumisse da vista.

Ela então saiu da ponte e foi em direção a árvore que tinha ficado anteriormente. Sentou-se debaixo e recostou suas costas no tronco e ficou por ali refletindo em seus sentimentos.

Passou-se algum tempo e quando sairia dali viu o yokai amigo de duas cabeças se aproximar rapidamente. Ela abriu um sorriso e foi ao encontro dele o abraçar e o acariciar:

-Arurum que bom que está aqui!

O yokai deitou-se no chão e ficou ali recebendo o carinho da mulher que ele tanto gostava, fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o aconchego e o mimo que Rin lhe oferecia.

De longe Jaken a viu e por um instante o yokai sapo paralisou ao perceber que aquela singela menininha que já salvou uma vez sua vida já havia se transformado numa bela moça. Ficou surpreso ao notar como ela mudou e ao mesmo tempo era tão igual à antes, mas logo ignorou o fato e foi até ela.

Ele se aproximou sem cerimônia e ao ser notado por Rin, ela deu um sorriso como sempre e deixou com que ele participasse de mais uma conversa:

-Levantou cedo! Vai chover. –provocou o yokai.

-Não seja tão chato, não é tão surpreendente assim.

-Sei... –disse irônico. –Rin, você mima de mais esse yokai.

-Deixa Arurum. –sorriu. –Ele sempre foi gentil comigo, por que não retribuir?

-Depois quando ele ficar folgado a culpa é sua. –resmungou.

-Deixe-o em paz, Jaken, Arurum é um bom amigo. –sorriu.

-Hei, antes que me esqueça, Kuroichi veio procura-la?

-Não, o senhor Sesshoumaru também me perguntou isso, não entendi o que houve para me perguntarem tanto isso?

-Bem, é que... –ficou sem saída. –Não sei se posso dizer.

-Diz logo, não falarei nada, eu prometo! –disse juntando as mãos.

-Se comentar isso você será uma humana morta!

-Eu juro! Ficarei em silêncio!

-Está bem, menina... –deu uma pausa. –O senhor Sesshoumaru trouxe uma yokai chamada Oboru a qual Kuroichi não suporta, ela tem o poder de se transformar em várias pessoas.

-E por que o senhor Sesshoumaru fez isso? –indagou ainda sem entender.

-Oboru é uma yokai muito temperamental e com certeza não o deixará em paz, além de ser extremamente possessiva não permitirá que ele a fique perto de você.

-Entendi. –sorriu. –Ele deve estar com problemas então.

-Acredito que sim, ela é muito irritante...

-O poder dela deve ser incrível, se transformar no que quiser deve ser divertido.

-Na verdade ela se transforma em quem a pessoa a frente dela espera encontrar, é uma coisa involuntária que ela somente controla quando já tomou a aparência da pessoa desejada.

-Nossa, deve ser estranho. –Disse surpresa.

-Estranho é, mas ela adora arrumar uma confusão, por isso ficou um tempo afastada do feudo, porém o senhor Sesshoumaru decidiu a trazer de volta com esse propósito que lhe disse.

Rin ficou pensando um pouco depois do que descobriu. Será que era realmente por proteção ou simplesmente uma crise de ciúmes? Ela sabia que a segunda opção era mínima, mas queria acreditar um pouco que seria verdade, não queria se iludir, entretanto não conseguia tirar aquela possibilidade um pouco louca e incomum de sua mente.

Ela riu com o pensamento deixando Jaken confuso sem saber o porque daqueles sorrisos sem motivo aparente:

-Ficou louca?

-Não, é que estava pensando em algumas coisas.

-Rin... –Disse sério. –Cuidado com o que está pensando.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Não ligue para uma tonta como eu.

-... Não se envolva de mais.

-O quê? –Perguntou intrigada.

-Sabe do que estou falando... Não se envolva de mais com algo que provavelmente jamais poderá ter.

-... –emudeceu por um momento. –Eu sei...

-Não quero ver você sofrendo, menina.

-Jaken... –surpreendeu-se.

-O quê foi!? –envergonhou-se. –Escapou, oras!

Algumas horas passaram e quando a tarde veio por se aproximar Rin decidiu tomar um banho nas fontes, aquelas águas tão relaxantes eram realmente diferentes das outras que estava acostumada.

Ela ficou de frente para a fonte, deixou a toalha no chão perto da água e quando tirou a faixa que prendia seu belo kimono Sesshoumaru chegou, mas ela logo notou a sua presença e disse mesmo de costas:

-O senhor quer que eu saia?

-Não. Vá à frente. –Disse como se não se importasse.

Ela esperou com que ele saísse e quando sentiu que não possuía mais ninguém tirou o kimono pesado e entrou na água quente e suspirou aliviada.

No alto da árvore lá estava o yokai que não se dava conta de seus reais sentimentos, ele queria sentir aquele corpo feminino intimamente, mas ao mesmo tempo em que desejava o repudiava e tentava conter seus mais obscuros instintos, mesmo que naquele momento estava incontrolável.

Rin pensava em Seshoumaru mais do que de costume e aquela situação já a assustava um pouco, o desejava mais do que o normal e isso realmente a incomodava. De uma certa forma ela sabia que seu romance seria impossível, não porque ela não quisesse, mas sim por causa do belo yokai que tinha outros planos para seu feudo e para si.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente e por um momento lembrou no que Jaken havia lhe dito, sabia que ele já havia descoberto um pouco do que estava acontecendo, mas ele não queria se intrometer, ela tinha ciência disso.

Pensava se Sesshoumaru também imaginava tal coisa, esperava que não, afinal não seria fácil o encarar se ele soubesse de toda a verdade, seus sentimentos seriam expostos de uma tal forma que ela não gostaria.

Quando ela iria se levantar sentiu uma coisa estranha, como se estivesse sendo observada. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, mas quando elevou o seu rosto viu aquela imagem que a surpreendeu.

Chocolate e âmbar se encontraram, aquele choque visual foi uma surpresa para ela. Era realmente ele? Ela se perguntava... Mas não restavam dúvidas... Era Sesshoumaru.

Mesmo sendo descoberto ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de surpresa ou mudou sua expressão de sempre, sabia que correria esse risco, mas tentava saber o que Rin pensava naquele momento. Qual seria a sua atitude?

Ele então desceu da árvore em que estava e se pôs na frente dela, do lado de fora da água. Sesshoumaru ainda a encarava nos olhos com naturalidade enquanto a menina ruborizava sem saber o que fazer e muito menos entender o que estava acontecendo por ali.

-Não vai dizer nada? –indagou ele curioso.

Ela tremeu um pouco ao escutar aquela pergunta, o que dizer numa situação como aquela? O que poderia fazer contra o senhor feudal que tanto amava? Por um lado sentiu-se feliz ao perceber que ele a notava, mas por outro sentia dúvidas cruéis que aparentemente não tinham respostas.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru... –começou um pouco trêmula. –Por que o senhor fez isso?

-... Eu não sei... Foi um impulso, não irá acontecer de novo.

Ele virou-se de costas e saiu rapidamente antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Rin ficou sem reação perante aquela situação tão estranha. O que estaria acontecendo por ali? O ocorrido só serviu para confundir mais ainda a cabeça da pobre mulher.

-O quê eu faço numa hora como essa?

-------------------//-----------------------------//------------------------------------//--------------------

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Aff capt curtinho!! Postando soh pra tentar cumprir a promessa de postar um dia dps, msm sendo 1 da manhã ¬¬!!**

**É que hj o dia foi um pouco corrido e soh consegui escrever qnd foi meia noite ai ai uu! prometo q no próximo capt q soh será postado segunda feira eu escrevo bem mais!! Ok??**

**Gente to amando as rewies!! ****Meninas**** vocês estão me dando a maior força!!**

Sem vocês essa fic estaria parada e não teria nenhum estimulo para escrever! Obrigada mesmo! Vocês são uns amores!!

**Bom não vo demorar mais pq to morrendo de sono ai ai xDD!! KISSUS!!!**


	6. Borboleta negra

**Capítulo 6 – Borboleta negra.**

Rin saiu de dentro da água quente e relaxante, vestiu seu kimono rapidamente e mesmo com os cabelos molhados e sem dar a menor importância para os chinelos que estavam um pouco longe saiu correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru. Queria algumas respostas, não queria que aquele assunto terminasse por ali e nunca mais tocasse em algo que sempre a deixaria na dúvida, ainda mais depois de descobrir seus reais sentimentos pelo yokai supremo.

Ela conseguiu o alcançar, ele estava de costas para ela sentado no Futon de seus aposentos, mas a porta estava aberta, provavelmente ele já sabia que ela iria o procurar e de certa forma a esperava.

Rin o olhou e entrou no quarto, após tal movimento fechou a porta e ficou de frente para o grande senhor que a encarou como se nada tivesse acontecido:

-Diga. –começou ele.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer... –suspirou. –Nem sei porque vim atrás do senhor... Mas eu queria entender o porque da atitude do senhor.

-Já lhe disse que não sei porque a fiquei olhando, o quê você quer que eu faça? –indagou seco.

-Nada! Eu não quero que o senhor faça nada, mas queria uma justificativa só isso.

-Já a obteve. –virou seu rosto de lado. –O quê mais quer de mim?

-Nada... Quando o senhor tiver uma resposta, por favor, me diga... Tenho muitas dúvidas, não gostaria de morrer com elas.

Sesshoumaru a olhou naquele instante, o cabelo molhado de Rin começava a molhar um pouco seu sedoso kimono que estava mal vestido pela pressa amostrando um pouco as belas pernas da mulher.

Ele se levantou do Futon e foi até ela que deu alguns passos para trás um pouco assustada, não sabia se tinha dito algo que afetou não só a moral como o desrespeitou de uma certa forma. Ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas ele logo elevou a mão e pegou o queixo de Rin:

-Por que você não me deixa em paz?

-O quê? –o coração acelerou. –Quer... Que eu vá embora?

-Você, não sai da minha cabeça.

Naquele minuto as pernas de Rin bambearam, não acreditava no que tinha escutado, será que estava sonhando? Como pode aquele yokai ter dito algo do gênero para ela, mera humana? Por um minuto achou que seus ouvidos pregavam uma grande peça.

Mas antes de pensar em qualquer atitude ele soltou o queixo da menina e a encarou nos olhos por alguns segundos, entretanto por um grande impulso ele beijou os lábios carnudos e macios que estavam tão atraentes como um morango. Lábios quentes e sensuais, um gosto agridoce foi sentido.

Ela ficou estática, mesmo correspondendo ao beijo que surgiu por um acaso, como uma simples menina que tinha seus sonhos realizados poderia se comportar naquela situação? Suas singelas preces foram atendidas, o que poderia ser denominado felicidade naquele momento? O seu sonho por alguns minutos foi realizado, os sonhos de uma crédula humana... Realizados?

Ela somente se deu conta de tudo quando estava com o seu corpo deitado no chão e por cima dele Sesshoumaru que a beijava com ardor. Seu kimono começava a ser aberto de uma forma nada amigável pelo yokai que já agia com seus instintos e não mais com a razão. Beijos, luxúria, gemidos, sussurros... Tudo aquilo começava a estar presente nos cômodos do senhor feudal.

Rin pensava em tantas coisas naquele momento, mas as coisas aconteceram de uma forma tão rápida que ela não conseguia mais assimilar o que realmente estava havendo por ali. Sua mente estava perturbada, mas ao mesmo tempo vivia uma experiência que nunca pensara que um dia fosse acontecer.

À noite veio por se aproximar, caía uma chuva forte do lado de fora que incomodava a quase todos os moradores do castelo. Os dois olhavam para pontos diferentes, um de costas para o outro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Logo os sons de prazer e desejo haviam dado espaço para o triste e tortuoso silêncio que consumia suas almas.

Rin já não agüentava mais aquela situação, o quarto já o sufocava e nada mais importava a não ser dizer e escutar as palavras do grande yokai cachorro que simplesmente ignorava sua existência e tinha receio de encarar os olhos de chocolate atordoantes.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru...

-...

-Por favor, olhe para mim...

-Eu não posso... –suspirou. –Não mais.

-Por favor, não diga isso... Não me deixe para trás.

-Não sei o que deu em mim, não queria que tivesse acontecido, não posso permitir que se repita de novo. –Disse sério.

-Não diga que se arrependeu, não faz isso comigo... –Disse com a voz trêmula e apreensiva. –Não diga isso... Não me deixe nesse momento.

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem, mas antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse se virar e mostrar sua surpresa diante da reação eminente da garota, ela já havia se levantado do Futon com metade do kimono vestido.

As lágrimas desciam em ritmo acelerado, mas mesmo assim terminou de se vestir e saiu as pressas do quarto de Sesshoumaru deixando a porta aberta. Ela saiu correndo e acabou passando por Jaken no corredor que notou que havia algo errado, todavia não foi atrás dela, mas sim de seu mestre.

Rin saiu correndo do castelo, esbarrou em alguns yokais, porém, não estava nem ai para o que iria lhe acontecer naquele momento. O chão não mais existia, seus olhos foram tirados e tudo que conseguia ver a sua frente eram somente sombras e trevas. Seus sonhos, desejos foram arrancados em poucas horas.

Finalmente ela parou em um ponto do lado de fora, um pouco distante do castelo e perto dos portões, logo os joelhos amoleceram e ela pode cair no chão molhado. Olhou para o céu e pode sentir toda a fúria da chuva cair em sua cabeça e em seus ombros delicados.

Jaken foi até o quarto de Sesshoumaru e o pode ver sem à parte de cima do kimono. O yokai já estava de pé, mas virado de costas para o pequenino que desconfiado começou:

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, o quê houve com a Rin?

-...

-Senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Saia Jaken, me deixe sozinho.

Naquele instante o yokai sapo já tinha percebido o que havia acontecido naquele local, entretanto não quis insistir em perguntar a Sesshoumaru, não queria incomodá-lo sabia que se o fizesse teria grandes conseqüências.

Ele saiu do local fechando a porta e resolveu procurar Rin para saber mais do que estava acontecendo. Procurou pelo castelo inteiro, mas não a encontrou. Finalmente olhou para o lado de fora e pode contemplar um semblante entristecido e tomado pela decepção.

Jaken se assustou com a expressão que a menina sorridente se encontrava, ficou estático, sabia que algo realmente grave deveria ter acontecido para que ela molhasse seu rosto de porcelana e deixasse aquela chuva forte cair sobre seu frágil corpo de menina.

-Rin! Saia da chuva!

A garota nem ao menos conseguiu escutar as palavras de Jaken, estava tão presa em seus pensamentos tortuosos que nem se deu conta da presença do Yokai. Ela abaixou a cabeça ainda decepcionada e com uma enorme frustração.

O yokai sapo saiu debaixo da cobertura e saiu na chuva indo à direção da jovem. Ele a balançou a tirando do seu transe, ao olha-lo com seus olhos tristes e depressivos, como nos velhos tempos o agarrou:

-Jaken...

-AHHHH! –ficou tonto. –Você vai acabar me matando...

Depois de um tempo Rin e jaken colocaram uma roupa seca e foram conversar no quarto da menina que continuava com sua expressão triste. Depois revelar tudo o que aconteceu o servo ficou boquiaberta. Ele não sabia o que dizer ficou em choque profundo ao saber que seu grande mestre Sesshoumaru tinha tido relações íntimas com uma humana e ainda mais com Rin.

Depois do choque que recebeu ele a olhou ainda com os olhos arregalados e somente conseguiu fazer uma pergunta:

-Está me dizendo a verdade?

-É claro que estou. –suspirou –Eu nunca minto.

-Você e o senhor Sesshoumaru...? –ainda descrente. –Isso não pode ser.

-E não pode mesmo... –abaixou a cabeça entristecida.

-Rin. –Disse baixo também chateado. –Mas não se preocupe, as coisas vão se ajeitar.

-E como!? O senhor Sesshoumaru já é noivo e com certeza irá casar com aquela maldita yokai! E mesmo que não estivesse... Ele nunca vai sentir nada além de gratidão... E eu não quero...

-O quê pretende fazer?

-Eu não sei... Acho que... Tenho que ir embora.

-O quê!? Mas você acabou de chegar!

-E o que importa, Jaken? –suspirou. –Ele vai se casar com aquela tal de Setsuka e mesmo que não se case ele nunca vai querer ter nada comigo, uma simples humana...

-Rin! –tomou uma atitude. –Você não pode desistir desse jeito!

-Como não!? –indagou surpresa.

-Você não é do tipo que fica chorando pelos cantos! A garotinha que conheci há dez anos atrás não era fraca... –disse com firmeza em cada palavra. –E ainda prefiro você a qualquer yokai... Pelo menos você e o senhor Sesshoumaru foram os únicos a me salvarem quando eu mais precisava.

-Jaken... –Disse com uma voz emocionada. –Muito obrigado pelas suas palavras...

-Agora anime-se menina! Não é o fim do mundo! O que aconteceu agora já era, não vai mais voltar atrás... Se o senhor Sesshoumaru sente algo por você irá ficar com você, fim de papo!

-Não é tão simples assim... Jaken, você sabe que o senhor Sesshoumaru nunca iria trocar um reino próspero, longo e rico por mim, sabe disso... Sabe melhor que eu... O que tenho que fazer agora é pensar, mas pensar muito mesmo... Meu futuro depende disso...

-Rin, o senhor Sesshoumaru é um yokai muito orgulhoso, mas a partir do momento que ele te salvou quando você era uma simples menina já provou que o coração dele amoleceu... Muitas vezes ele a salvou... Talvez desde aquele tempo sem que ninguém percebesse, ele já começava a ser mais flexível... Não seja apressada, deixe as coisas seguirem seu fluxo.

-Acha que devo ter esperanças?

-Não! Não disse isso... Disse para esperar as coisas tomarem um rumo, não crie esperanças, também duvido que o senhor Sesshoumaru troque seu reino e deixe seu orgulho de lado, porém deve esperar e ver o que vai acontecer.

-Entendi.

-Eu sei que o senhor Sesshoumaru gosta muito de você, se fosse embora ele iria sentir sua falta, mesmo ele não admitindo isso.

-Acha mesmo?

-Disso eu tenho certeza.

-Vou te escutar... Espero que as coisas melhorem...

Uma semana se passou, Sesshoumaru saiu numa longa viajem, não contou a ninguém aonde iria, todavia Jaken sabia que o yokai iria sumir por um tempo para repor as idéias depois do ocorrido.

Oboru andava pelo castelo em busca de Kuroichi que fugia constantemente da yokai que lhe causava tantos problemas. No caminho contrário vinha Rin que ao olhar Oboru acabou vendo Sesshoumaru, ela abaixou os olhos e parou subitamente, mas a yokai logo percebeu que estava na forma do senhor feudal e voltou para a original. Ela se aproximou da humana e parou cinco passos na frente:

-Não é quem pensa.

-O quê? –olhou para cima. –Ah! Oboru... Pensei que...

-Cuidado com as suas escolhas...

Oboru passou por ela sem a encara-la, continuou seu caminho com a cabeça erguida como se fosse superior. Rin suspirou, sentia saudades do yokai, sentia a boca seca e sempre quando lembrava do que passaram juntos nos cômodos do senhor feudal se arrepiava por completo e sentia um calor invadindo seu peito.

Ela foi até o lado de fora e sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore onde sentia uma brisa suave e gostosa acariciando sua bela face de menina. Ela ficou pensativa, colocou a mão direita na boca relembrando o momento do beijo e pode contemplar aquele momento novamente em seus pensamentos.

Uma pessoa veio por se aproximar, ela olhou para o lado e pode ver Kuroichi vindo em passos lentos, suspirou ao vê-lo, não queria falar com ninguém a não ser Sesshoumaru, entretanto não poderia ser arrogante.

-Senhorita Rin, tem andando muito solitária ultimamente.

-Sim, mas eu não me importo... Tenho pensado em muitas coisas.

-O senhor Sesshoumaru já viajou há sete dias, quando será que ele deve voltar?

-Sinceramente eu não sei dizer. –suspirou saudosa.

-Queria saber, como a senhorita está?

-Eu estou bem eu acho... –Disse entristecida.

-Está com problemas, não é? Mas relaxe, vai se resolver... –sorriu. –Pelo menos você não tem Oboru no seu pé dia e noite...

-Ela te atrapalha muito?

-Muito!? Ela é uma pedra no meu caminho! Não entendo porque mandaram ela voltar...

-Eu nem sei também, quer dizer, nem a conheço direito... As únicas palavras que trocamos não foram muito amigáveis, não da minha parte é claro, mas não estou nem aí pra ela... –Disse desanimada.

-Está triste?

-Um pouco, mas já vai melhorar. –forçou um sorriso.

-Se quiser conversar...

-Kuroichi antes que termine a frase, gostaria de fazer uma pergunta e gostaria que me respondesse com muita sinceridade.

-O quê?

-Você finge que gosta de mim ou gosta de verdade?

-Mas é claro que gosto da senhorita! –Disse sem entender a pergunta e confuso. –O quê a faz pensar que não gosto?

-Bom, seu passado não é muito bom, principalmente sobre a parte de humanos.

-Mas eu já expliquei a senhorita que nunca gostei de humanos, entretanto há alguma coisa na senhorita que me desperta algo que nunca vi antes... Estou sendo super sincero! Eu prometo!

-Posso mesmo confiar nisso?

-Mas é claro! Se não gostasse da senhorita de forma alguma teria me aproximado.

-Tem razão nesse ponto.

-Não se preocupe, eu gosto sim. –sorriu. –Mas não me pergunte o que a senhorita tem de especial. A senhorita é tão frágil quanto uma folha.

-Não se engane, eu sou uma exterminadora, não pense que não sei lutar. –sorriu. –Não sou fraca como a maioria desses yokais pensam.

-A senhorita tem mais surpresas do que imaginei.

-Sim, com certeza...

O assunto foi interrompido por escutarem o relincho de Arurum, aquele sinal era o que Rin estava esperando. Sesshoumaru enfim tinha chegado ao castelo.

Ela correu até os portões do castelo e o viu descendo das costas do yokai. Ele a encarou da mesma forma de sempre e um tremor passou por sua espinha, só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa:

- "_O quê decidiu afinal de contas?"._

-----------------------------//--------------------------//-------------------------------//------------------

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Ai ai prometi escrever mais, but tah tendo uma queda de energia braba aki perto de ksa! Então n posso escrever mto tempo no laptop da minha mãe se n ela me mataaaa xDD!! E voltei as aulas então fik complikado atualizar tds os dias mais vo tentar!!**

**Geeente Sesshy e Rin fazendo besteirinhas q coisa feia uu!**

**O q axaram???**

**Nossa o Sesshy realmente eh mto orgulhoso, fiko com pena da Rin qnd escrevo essa finc xDD!!!Eh mto legal ver vcs meninas me mandando comentários!**

**Eu gosto mto de saber q estão se envolvendo com essa finc!!**

**Mto obrigada msm pelo carinho!!!Cês são de mais!!!Kissus para tds vcs!!!!**

**Qlq dúvida, pergunta, ou sugestão já sabem!! Soh me mandarem rewies!!**

**Vo sempre responder aki nesse tópico q criei!!**

**Mandem comentários eu adoro ver q estão dando opinião!!**

**BJOKAAAAS!**


	7. Decisão de Sesshoumaru

_**Capítulo 7 –A decisão de Sesshoumaru.**_

Então finalmente aquele majestoso yokai de pele pálida voltou ao seu lar. Fitou aquele castelo e percebeu que acabou tendo mais problemas do que ele mesmo imaginava, mas ele era o grande Sesshoumaru e problemas idiotas seriam facilmente resolvidos, isto é, problemas sem sentido... Os que não envolvem decisões críticas.

Suspirou e fechou solenemente os olhos como se quisesse se transportar para um outro mundo, um outro lugar onde não tivesse situações tão ruins de serem solucionadas. Ao abrir novamente os olhos percebeu alguém o olhando, virou o rosto e viu a graciosa humana.

Rin o olhava de longe e quando ele pode fixar seus olhos mel nos castanhos dela sentir um tremor e uma sensação nada boa. Não sabia explicar exatamente o que sentia e nem porque sentia, entretanto tinha certeza de que as coisas por ali não iriam ficar satisfatórias ao seu favor.

Sesshoumaru passou por todos os servos, foi andando calmamente em direção aquela dos cabelos negros e semblante perturbador. Rin abaixou a cabeça, não conseguiria encara-lo... Mas do que tinha medo afinal? Era o que passava pela sua mente naqueles exatos dois minutos.

Os lábios ressecados de morango eram mordidos de leve, aquele cheiro cíclico começava a enjoa-la e a tontear a bela mortal. Mesmo que quisesse fugir aquele momento iria acontecer uma hora ou outra.

Ele finalmente chegou, impune e soberbo. Parou a dois passos da menina que ainda sem encara-lo não disse nenhuma palavra, somente ficou esperando pelo resultado do que iria por vir.

-Rin, olhe pra mim.

-... –o encarou ainda envergonhada. –Fico feliz pelo retorno do senhor.

-Precisamos conversar. –Disse no mesmo tom de sempre.

-Eu compreendo. –suspirou virando o rosto.

-Venha comigo.

-Sim.

Sesshoumaru foi andando na frente da jovem, não disse nenhuma palavra até chegarem em uma sala grande e luxuosa do castelo. Ele fechou a porta e pediu para que Jaken ficasse de vigia para ninguém atrapalha-lo durante sua complicada conversa.

Os dois ficaram bastante distantes um do outro, um em cada ponta, ainda não se encaravam e um silêncio bastante cômodo deu-se início, não sabiam como começar, tantas coisas a dizer, todavia poucas poderiam ser expressadas por simples palavras.

Como sempre quem começou foi o yokai que encarou Rin, mesmo não sendo retribuído com o mesmo gesto:

-Quero que saiba acima de tudo que o que aconteceu não irá mais se repetir.

-Eu entendo... –suspirou agora o encarando. –Já imaginava que o senhor me dissesse isso... Já estava preparada.

-Eu quero que saiba que mesmo com o ocorrido poderá ficar no castelo como antes, só lhe peço para não comentar o que aconteceu.

-...

-E a última notícia... Eu decidi.

-O quê? –indagou curiosa.

-Como sabe, eu fiquei de pensar em uma proposta de casamento, o reino vizinho me ofereceu Setsuka, a princesa do castelo... E resolvi aceitar a proposta.

-O quê!? –Indagou descrente do que tinha escutado.

-Por que a surpresa? Essa era uma possibilidade bastante previsível e depois do que aconteceu não pude pensar em solução melhor para resolver o problema.

-Resolver o problema... –sorriu um pouco nervosa ao escutar essa expressão. –Acha que o que aconteceu foi um problema?

-E de que forma você vê?

-Esqueça... Não iria compreender sentimentos tão abomináveis como os meus.

-O quê você esperava? Pensou que eu me casaria com você? Não seja ingênua!

-Não... Eu sabia que isso não aconteceria mesmo, mas queria que pelo menos compreendesse meus sentimentos.

-Não permita que me ame. Não iria querer isso pra você... Não perca o seu tempo.

-Sinto que já é tarde de mais. –suspirou com lágrimas nos olhos. –Desde menina eu espero que o senhor volte para mim, acha que é simples assim apagar tudo?

-Por que nutriu esse maldito sentimento por mim? Por que nunca me disse o quê pensava?

-Como eu poderia dizer!? Como eu poderia pensar em simplesmente dizer que te amo e que se pudesse ficaria com o senhor para o resto da minha ridícula vida!? –as lágrimas começam a escorrer. –Eu te amo desde muito tempo... E quando passamos àquelas horas juntos naquele cômodo senti uma alegria tão grande e uma emoção tão forte que nem ao menos sei explicar, não posso acreditar que o senhor não sentiu nada...

-... Eu não senti... –Disse seco olhando para o outro lado. –E mesmo que tivesse sentido não faria diferença... Minha decisão já está tomada.

-Por que resolveu possuir meu maldito corpo então? –indagou enfurecida já chorando. –Se era pra me deixar... Por que fez isso, Senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Não queria magoa-la, mas não há futuro para nós dois.

-Não sabe como essas suas palavras me doem...

-Sinto não poder fazer mais nada por você.

Rin se curvou levemente ainda com lágrimas escorrendo de sua bela face, mas logo saiu em passos rápidos ao perceber que nada mais iria resolver o seu problema. Estava andando pelo castelo desnorteada enquanto Sesshoumaru suspirou e sentou-se no chão recostando as costas na parede.

A frágil humana saiu do castelo, passou por entre os portões sem dizer nenhuma palavra a ninguém, estava abalada e sofria muito por dentro. Começou enfim a correr, não tinha um rumo aparente, entretanto não queria saber o que poderia lhe acontecer, continuou a percorrer todo aquele caminho e a se distanciar mais e mais daquele feudo.

Finalmente parou de baixo de uma árvore seca, o vento frio parecia acariciar a púrpura face branca e delicada. As pernas ainda bambeavam e acabou por cair sentada em baixo da frutífera que não prosperava naquela época do ano. Recostou as costas no tronco firme, abraçou as pernas escondendo o rosto e pôs-se a chorar mais forte.

A noite caiu e ela ainda continuava ali, o frio já adormecera suas pernas que antes dormentes agora estava geladas, mas a friagem não mais a incomodava, as lágrimas já haviam parado de descer e uma expressão um pouco fúnebre e rígida apareceu no rosto daquela que uma vez fora quase como uma bucólica boneca de porcelana.

No castelo Sesshoumaru conversava com Jaken há algum tempo. O senhor feudal explicou a situação e a decisão final a qual tinha tomado não deixando o servo nem um pouco surpreso.

-Eu já imaginava que faria isso, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Mas é claro, entretanto...

-O quê?

-Não queria que Rin ficasse tão abalada, o erro foi meu e não posso pensar em uma maneira de recompensa-la.

-O senhor não deveria se preocupar com isso por enquanto.

-Eu sei... Por onde ela se meteu?

-Ela não deve ter ido longe, deve estar pensando em algumas coisas, creio que ela não irá mais ficar no castelo. –suspirou e murmurou. –Pobre Rin...

-Eu também acredito que ela não irá mais voltar... Talvez seja até melhor...

-Diz isso por causa de Setsuka?

-Exatamente, ela não iria deixar Rin sossegada... Talvez seja realmente melhor ela ter ido embora.

-Essa yokai maluca vai atormentar a vida de todos. –Disse frustrado.

-Nem me fale. –suspirou entediado. –Mas não tenho escolhas.

Rin se levantou daquele chão, seu semblante logo foi revelado pelo feixe de luz da bela lua que mostrou uma face dura e fria, a Rin de antes teria virado o mais puro pó... Pelo menos durante aquele momento.

Ela foi caminhando de volta para o castelo, o frio era tão intenso que seus lábios vermelhos já começavam a descascar, a fumaça a sair da boca e o corpo todo tremer, todavia isso não a impedia de seguir, tinha uma determinação tão forte que nada naquele momento iria a parar.

Enfim chegou no castelo, os yokais que a olhavam torto foram correspondidos por um olhar gélido os pegando de surpresa. Ela passava por todos não se importando com nada. Em um dos corredores encontrou-se com Jaken que se surpreendeu ao ver à menina tremendo de frio e com aquela fisionomia tão peculiar.

-Venha comigo! Você está congelando!

A menina resolveu seguir o yokai verde, os dois foram parar no quarto da menina onde no centro havia um espaço reservado para se fazer uma fogueira. Os dois sentaram-se próximos ao fogo que foi aceso por Jaken. Ele pegou um cobertor e jogou encima de Rin que ainda com os olhos inchados o olhou:

-Muito obrigada...

-Por onde você se meteu?

-Estava por aí...

-Você é louca, Rin? Se ficasse mais tempo lá fora iria congelar.

-Eu não me importo mais... –sorriu. –Não sei porque acabei me sentindo tão mal... De uma certa forma eu sabia que isso iria mesmo acontecer.

-Rin, o quê pretende fazer agora?

-Eu não sei... Eu pensei em muitas coisas, mas essas coisas não me levaram a resultado nenhum... Estou realmente absorta, minhas idéias estão tão confusas que nem ao menos sei por onde começar deve me compreender.

-Eu? –surpreendeu-se. –Não mesmo.

-Imaginei. –sorriu. –Mas pensei em voltar para o vilarejo.

-Eu esperava por isso, não só eu como o senhor Sesshoumaru também.

-Mas daí eu pensei... Não quero me separar de você e de Arurum... Já os perdi uma vez e não quero isso de novo... E eu já perdi o senhor Sesshoumaru duas vezes, a terceira seria de mais para mim... Já o perdi quando era menina e voltei a perdê-lo agora... Não o perderia de novo, meu coração não iria agüentar... –algumas lágrimas escorreram a fazendo abaixar a face.

-Rin... –Disse o yokai entristecido com a situação eminente. –Mas afinal... Pretende ficar?

-Sim... Se o senhor Sesshoumaru não se importar é claro.

-Tenha certeza que ele não irá se importar com tal coisa.

-Só tenho minhas dúvidas sobre essa yokai que está por vir... Algo me diz que ela fará de tudo para infernizar a minha vida, mas não tenho medo dela... Sabe Jaken, depois de todo esse problema acho que cresci um pouco.

-Isso é bom, não seja tão infantil a partir de agora.

-Não serei, acho que até eu irei me surpreender comigo.

-Só espero que tenha juízo daqui pra frente...

-Terei, eu prometo... –sorriu. –Vou tentar fazer certo.

-E cuidado com Setsuka... Ela deve ser uma cobra...

-Já estou vendo tudo, mas não ligarei para ela, o quanto eu ignora-la será melhor para todos.

-Isso mesmo... Não lhes dê ouvidos.

-Pode ter certeza que não o farei. –riu.

No dia seguinte Sesshoumaru abriu os belos olhos âmbar, mas mesmo assim continuou deitado em seu futon, ficou olhando para o teto pensando um pouco no que havia acontecido... As lágrimas de Rin o atordoavam de mais...

Depois de algum tempo levantou-se, mas continuou no futon, mas dessa vez estava sentado. Não demorou muito até colocar sua roupa luxuosa e digna de um senhor feudal. Descartou a armadura pesada e logo saiu do aposento.

O castelo sempre silencioso mesmo com a presença de inúmeros servos, o barulho era quase que inexistente. Ninguém queria perturbar o senhor do castelo. Faziam todo o trabalho com muita cautela.

Ele foi até o lado de fora, um sol caloroso e fraco atingia-lhe a face mostrando uma expressão pensativa e séria. Ele caminhou até de baixo da árvore onde Rin sempre ficava acomodada, sentou-se no galho da mesma e pôs-se a contemplar o fresco vento beijando seu rosto.

Aquele lugar tinha o perfume natural de Rin, aquele cheiro era penetrante e intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intrigante e peculiar. Sem dúvidas aquele aroma acalmava seu coração e o fazia sentir coisas que nunca pensara.

Ele ficou olhando para as montanhas ali perto, aquele horizonte belíssimo, feudo impecável, poder... Mas algo ainda faltava... Lembrou-se do que havia contemplado naquele momento em que a bela mortal estava nos seus braços, um leve arrepio passou por entre sua espinha, um calafrio foi sentido.

Aquele corpo quente, lábios vermelhos que davam vontade de morder e pele tão macia que não podia deixar de acariciar... Aquilo não parava de martelar em sua mente, mesmo com mil anos nunca conseguiria excluir o que Rin significou para ele, mesmo antes e durante... Ela sem dúvidas era especial.

Rin veio se aproximando do local, estava distraída e não percebeu a presença do senhor feudal que se encontrava encima da árvore onde ela sempre ficava. Ela sentou-se embaixo da árvore, mas logo se assustou ao escutar a voz de Sesshoumaru:

-Por que sempre vem aqui?

-Nossa! Nem tinha visto o senhor aqui! Que susto... –Disse respirando recuperando o fôlego pelo susto.

-E então... Por que vem sempre nesse lugar?

-Bom, prefiro ficar aqui do que lá dentro com aqueles yokais me olhando torto. –riu. –E também gosto de estar perto da natureza.

-Pensei que preferia a primavera.

-Sim, eu gosto mais dessa estação, mas enquanto ela não vem aproveito as outras.

-Nesses sete dias que passei longe Jaken lhe fez companhia?

-Sim, mas pra falar a verdade quem mais ficou comigo nesses dias foi Kuroichi.

-Não dê atenção a ele. –deu uma pausa. –Ele não gosta de você.

-Não sei, ele nunca me provou o contrário e gosto de conversar com ele, não vejo maldade em seus olhos para comigo.

-Não confie de mais.

-Estou dizendo o que sinto, não creio que ele queira meu mal, até porque se quisesse nem me dirigia a palavra... E ele é sempre tão gentil, não acho que queira me ferir.

-Não fique aborrecida no final se ele te trair, estou avisando. –Disse um pouco enfurecido.

-Acalme-se, senhor Sesshoumaru, não há motivos para chateação, o que tiver que ser será, só o tempo dirá se eu ou o senhor está certo, enquanto isso por que não falamos de um assunto mais agradável? –sorriu meigamente.

-De acordo...

Sesshoumaru viu uma flor na árvore, ficou surpreso com aquilo, afinal era outono. Ele pegou a fina flor e mostrou a menina que amava tanto aquele ser.

-Como pode ser...?

-Uma flor!? –indagou também surpresa. –Ah! Acho que sei o porque.

-E por que?

-Kuroichi faz pra mim quando estou triste, ele fez essa árvore ficar toda florida na sua ausência, mas o outono é mais forte que sua mágica. –sorriu.

Sesshoumaru desceu da árvore com uma expressão fria e gélida, passou pela moça sem dizer nenhuma palavra e continuou o caminho sem ao menos olhar para trás.

A menina ficou confusa, entretanto não chamou pelo yokai, somente o seguiu com os olhos e indagou para si mesma:

-Será que disse alguma coisa?

Enquanto isso o senhor feudal entrou no castelo, rodeou os corredores e logo encontrou com quem queria. Fixou seus olhos mel no jovem yokai que atendia pelo nome de Kuroichi.

O rapaz logo notou a presença do mestre e ao ver que ele lhe lançava um olhar nada amigável já fazia idéia do que se tratava, ficou com a expressão séria e fingindo que não sabia de nada indagou:

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-O quê você quer com a Rin?

--------------------------------//--------------------------//-----------------------------//-----------------

_**NOTA DA AUTORA: **_**(leiam plis eh em dedicação a vcs xD)**

**Ahhh gente!!**

**Finalmente consegui postar! Caramba vocês não tem idéia!! A minha net estava um demo xx!**

**Mas enfim conseguiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**AUSAHsuHA tava com saudade de escrever sab! Adoro as rewies!!**

**Nunca esqueçam de me mandarem se n fico triste xDD! E uma escritora carente eh a pior coisa do mundo... Sérioo... A gente fik dependente xD! Aí viro milk shake do bob's e agarro td mundo xDDD!!**

**Escrevam pra mim hein! Adoro o comentário de vcs!**

**Eh ** _**Acdy-chan**___ **n foi dessa vez q o sesshy fikou com a Rin... Mas vms ver daki pra frente!!**

_**Pamela cesar, individual do mal, Biah Higurashi, Luisa santana, a-geminiana, Deby20, Gizinha, Manu Higurashi**_** obrigada por sempre visitar-me!! Vocês são de mais!!!**

**Até o próximo capítulo que com certeza não vai demorar mais!**

**Desculpem pelo abandono!!!!**


	8. Sublime

_**Capítulo 8 –Sublime.**_

Kuroichi não pode compreender a pergunta do seu mestre, franziu a sobrancelha e resolveu indagar:

-Sinto muito, senhor Sesshoumaru, mas não compreendi a pergunta.

-Vou repetir, o quê você quer com a Rin? Por que tanta intimidade? –ficou impaciente. –Não há motivos para dar flores, não pedi que a agradasse.

-Desculpe, mas fiz isso por minha conta, eu gosto da senhorita Rin, mas não tenho intimidade com ela, meu senhor... Se o senhor acha que estou sendo inconveniente com isso gostaria muito que desculpasse a minha errada atitude. –se curvou.

-Kuroichi, não sei suas reais intenções, mas se eu souber que está tramando algo para prejudica-la irá se arrepender. –disse firmemente.

-Nunca, meu senhor... Eu gosto da senhorita Rin, isso realmente é verdade, mesmo que ninguém acredite. –continuou curvado.

-Olhe em meus olhos, se eu não ver sinceridade o matarei sem pensar duas vezes.

Kuroichi fez o que o senhor feudal havia lhe pedido, o encarou seguro, seus olhos tão decididos puderam então convencer o rígido yokai que se surpreendeu ao perceber que aquele não mentia, mas como era possível?

-Então, meu senhor?

-Continue o que estava fazendo, ocupe-se novamente.

Sesshoumaru deixou o yokai solitário novamente, ele o tinha convencido e isso realmente foi um alivio. O grande senhor foi passando pelos seres sem os encarar, tinha tanta coisa em sua mente que não sabia ao certo o que mais era perturbador.

Três dias se passaram... As folhas do lado de fora tão cíclicas e nostálgicas, já causavam uma certa prévia do que viria. Dias tão monótonos como aqueles Rin nunca tivera, isso com certeza não poderia negar, estava passando por um colapso, a grande crise existencial.

Era engraçado como as coisas aconteceram tão rápidas e ao mesmo tempo devagar e tortuoso. Setsuka estaria no recinto em pouco tempo, talvez no dia seguinte já amostraria sua desagradável face e colocaria seus pés reais e yokais naquele local.

Ela estava solitária encima da ponte, seus cabelos lisos negros soltos que balançavam dançando no vento. Bailavam uma melodia que não era tocada, mas quem sabe não seria um simples soneto de tristeza que os faziam pairar no ar e contemplar o pequeno vôo.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos, enrolou e jogou para o lado direito. Ela suspirou e pode ver pequenos peixes curiosos se aproximando. Os fitou bastante pensativa, na verdade a imagem que via naquela cristalina água não era dos simples seres aquáticos, mas sim imagens de seu remoto passado que de uma hora para outra passaram a torturá-la.

Quando iria embora deixando as imagens de lado pode sentir uma mão em seus pequenos ombros. Ela olhou para trás e logo sorriu ao ver aquele semblante familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão intrigante e perturbador.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, finalmente desocupou... Já sentia a falta do senhor.

-Lamento por ter feito esperar, mas devo compreender.

-Sim, claro. –sorriu. –Não me importo se demorou, simplesmente o mais importante é o senhor ter vindo.

-Tenho te observado durante esses três dias, por que tem andado sozinha e negando companhia?

-Bom... Queria ficar um pouco só, somente eu e meus pensamentos, acho que o senhor entende esse sentimento de isolamento, às vezes temos uma necessidade incomum de ficarmos sozinhos.

-Eu entendo... Está preocupada com Setsuka, não é? –indagou sem mais rodeios.

-... –suspirou e olhou para um outro ponto. –Se dissesse que não estaria mentindo.

-Não sei porque está dando tanta importância para a chegada dessa mulher.

-Acho que ela não vai querer minha presença aqui... Não sei, mas sinto que algo muito grande está para mudar.

-Não ligue para essas bobagens, deixei bem claro com ela que você ficaria quer queira ou não. Ela concordou então não irá lhe tirar daqui, não se preocupe com isso.

-Isso não é o principal problema.

-Eu creio que não. –a olhou sério nos olhos. –Mas sabe que conversamos sobre isso.

-Eu sei. –abaixou os olhos. –Mesmo assim não é fácil absorver certas coisas de uma hora para outra.

-Não sei o que dizer.

-Não precisa. –sorriu o encarando. –Só... Esteja comigo... Pelo menos por hoje.

-Está bem. –fechou os olhos solenemente desviando o olhar.

-Acha que Setsuka lhe causará problemas?

-Sim. –resmungou. –Mas não posso fazer nada por hora...

-Onde a conheceu? –Perguntou curiosa.

-Na verdade quem me conheceu foi ela... Maldita hora que fui em uma convenção. Lá estava ela, daquele jeito de sempre, espaçosa, ridícula e escandalosa, entretanto algo em mim chamou a atenção dela e desde aquele dia ela tenta alguma aproximação mais íntima e enfim conseguiu.

-Eu a vi por alguns segundos um dia, ela me pareceu bastante peculiar. Espero que ela não lhe trague muitos problemas.

-Eu duvido muito que ela consiga evita-los.

Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, uma brisa suave passava por eles lentamente. Rin fechou seus olhos e ainda com eles selados disse:

-Será que o Outono não vai embora?

-O quê tem contra?

-Nada... Mas o frio realmente está começando a me incomodar.

-Vamos entrar então, coloque algo para esquenta-la.

-Não é isso que realmente me incomoda. –abriu os olhos e o encarou. –O que está me aborrecendo não é essa friagem ríspida e hirsuta, mas sim um outro tipo de friagem...

-E a qual se refere? –indagou como se não soubesse. –Está querendo insinuar sobre a frieza do castelo ou da minha?

-Não é da sua com certeza, afinal nunca me tratou mal, eu só tenho a agradecer, mesmo depois do que aconteceu entre nós... O que mais me incomoda... Como posso explicar... –pensou bem nas palavras e pode começar penetrando nos olhos mel do yokai. –Por exemplo, no meu vilarejo as pessoas conversavam umas com as outras, tenho amigos, todos se respeitavam e eram solidários uns com os outros... Aqui é diferente, os yokais nem se olham, parecem estar mais inanimados do que o próprio castelo, não há vida, não há emoção... Pode fazer o frio que for aqui fora, entretanto ainda não será mais gélido do que os seres que vivem aqui... Não há calor aqui, parece que sempre é inverno. Todos estão sempre tristes e estranhos.

-Mas isso não é surpresa para você, não é?

-Claro que não, porém não sabia que era tão diferente assim. –riu. –Acho que me acostumo.

-Por que não passa um dia no vilarejo?

-Farei isso em breve, ainda é cedo, mal sai.

-Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

-Faça. –sorriu.

-O quê tanto conversa com Kuroichi?

-Ah, sobre muitas coisas! Ele me faz companhia a maior parte do tempo. Por quê?

-Por nada... Só queria saber.

-Ele é engraçado, gentil e bastante diferente dos outros, fiquei em dúvida no começo, mas agora vejo que é de fato sincero.

-Eu sei. Notei isso também.

-Por mais estranho que possa parece é realmente isso.

-Onde está Jaken?

-Ele está ajudando a preparar a recepção para a chegada da Setsuka, digo, senhora. –virou os olhos debochando.

Sesshoumaru sorriu discretamente do deboche da pequena menina, foi tão escondido que somente ela pode ver e o acompanhar no movimento.

Não demorou muito para o dia terminar. A noite avassaladora realmente passou mais rápido do que de costume. Já era de manhã, os raios de sol invadiam sem permissão a morada do senhor feudal.

Junto com os primeiros feixes de luz aquela imagem feminina pode aparecer nos portões grandes e severos.

Aquela Yokai de sorriso imponente e sem nenhuma humildade em seu ser pôs-se a sorrir satisfeita ao perceber que seu capricho enfim tinha sido realizado. Dez súditos, uma carruagem e um cavalo carregavam toda as suas bagagens.

Os portões foram abertos sem nenhum galanteio, ninguém iria querer deixar a futura senhora feudal esperando. Ainda mais em se tratando de Setsuka, era bem provável que esta daria um ataque sem fim e com certeza não estavam querendo ouvir as lamentações e o histerismo de tal.

A recepção que esperava foi mal recebida por ela que notou que havia lírios em alguns vasos. Ela suspirou e virou os olhos, pegou algumas de um vaso e as fez pegar fogo:

-Odeio Lírios... Quem que escolheu essa detestável flor?

Sesshoumaru veio vindo juntamente com o seu servo Jaken. O grande Lord não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, seus passos estavam quase arrastando no chão rígido do local. Seus olhos ao baterem na jovem o fez sentir um certo desprezo, mas ainda assim não era isso, era uma sensação estranha e inexplicável.

Ela não perdeu tempo e foi ao seu encontro com um largo sorriso. Seu kimono de pura seda arrastava-se no chão limpo e brilhoso, o vermelho que vestia sobressaia mais seus belos olhos rubis.

Sua roupa era um pouco aberta nas pernas como a maioria era. Seu corpo tão atraente não enchia nenhum pouco os olhos do grande yokai de olhos mel que a encarou entediado:

-Sesshy, finalmente estou aqui.

-Não me chame dessa forma deplorável.

-Desculpe, eu esqueci que você não gosta. –riu. –Meu senhor, mostre-me o castelo, mal vejo a hora de conhece-lo.

-Sim... Venha comigo.

-Mas antes... Poderia me dizer quem escolheu essas flores?

-E o que isso importa? –suspirou. –Venha, vamos logo, tenho coisas para fazer.

-Vou dar um palpite... Não seria obra da humana que mora com você? –indagou pretensiosa.

-Mais uma vez, o quê isso importa? –Indagou sem paciência. –Vamos logo.

-Sim.

Eles saíram do recinto e a primeira coisa que foi amostrada foi o aposento em que Setsuka dormiria. Os servos puderam descansar então seus braços e depositarem suas coisas no quarto, mas agora passariam por uma outra etapa: a arrumação.

Sesshoumaru, Setsuka e Jaken puderam prosseguir depois disso, percorreram o castelo quase todo. Ao chegarem do lado de fora o grande senhor recebeu a notícia de que teria algumas coisas para resolver, deixou então os dois yokais sozinhos e silenciosos.

Passaram cinco minutos de silêncio. A yokai se sentiu incomodada com tal coisa e quis logo puxar assunto com o servo verde:

-O castelo é muito bonito, mesmo que não igual ao meu, mas bastante aconchegante...

-Creio que a senhora irá gostar daqui, é bem tranqüilo e pelo que pode ver o silêncio por aqui é bastante constante.

-Sim, percebi... Parece que não há servos na casa, Seshoumaru realmente é um homem e tanto.

-Se a senhora precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar ou a qualquer um que irão atender.

-Sei... Jaken, não é isso seu nome?

-Sim, senhora Setsuka.

-Por onde anda a menina humana do castelo? Até agora não notei sua presença.

-Rin deve estar dormindo agora. –Disse baixo.

-Dormindo? –surpreendeu-se. –Mas que preguiçosa... Humanos...

-Gostaria de alguma coisa?

-Na verdade sim, queria muito conversar com essa tal menina. Queria saber como uma menina mortal pode entrar nos domínios de Sesshoumaru e receber todo esse luxo... Eu a vi uma vez, mas não me pareceu grande coisa.

-... –Jaken engoliu a seco as palavras da mulher. –Gostaria que eu a acordasse?

-Mas é claro, o quê ainda faz aqui?

-Só um minuto.

Jaken saiu correndo as pressas; resmungava para si e mantinha uma expressão raivosa na face. Era de mais para ele receber ordens de um ser como ela.

Ao chegar na porta do quarto de Rin, o abriu sem cerimônia e pode contemplar a bela garota acordada lavando o seu delicado rosto.

-Jaken, já tão cedo aqui?

-Não sou só eu que está acordado... Setsuka já chegou. –Disse raivoso.

-Ah, não acredito... Ela já chegou? –indagou incrédula.

-Infelizmente...

-Nossa, mas ainda é muito cedo.

-Como se ela quisesse saber disso... Ela me pediu para chamar você.

-Me chamar? Pra quê? –Perguntou sem entender.

-Eu lá vou saber o que essa maluca quer! Ela disse que queria conversar com você.

-Tudo bem, eu vou lá, não tem outro jeito mesmo... –suspirou. –Mas onde ela está afinal?

-Ela está lá fora, encima da ponte.

Rin ajeitou o cabelo, o prendeu numa trança grande que foi posta sobre seu ombro direito e indo quase a sua cintura, em seguida saiu rapidamente do quarto e foi ao encontro de Setsuka.

A yokai esperava ansiosa pelo grande encontro, quando a viu se aproximar deu um largo sorriso e a chamou com a mão direita, era um sinal para que pudesse ir mais depressa. A jovem humana não teve opção se não fazer o que a temperamental senhora queria.

Por fim ela pode se aproximar, curvou-se rapidamente e ao levantar pode ver uma expressão de deboche que a incomodou um pouco, entretanto foi ignorada:

-Soube que a senhora quis me chamar.

-Sim, queria conhecer a famosa Rin.

-Famosa? Creio que não.

-Ora, não precisa de modéstia... Entre todos os seres que vi nesse castelo com certeza a que mais me intrigou foi você. –sorriu. –E o engraçado é que definitivamente não tem nada de especial, é tão singela como qualquer um humano.

-Onde a senhora quer chegar?

-É estranho pensar que Sesshoumaru teve relação com humanos, gostaria muito de entender e desvendar seus mistérios... Deve realmente ser especial por dentro porque por fora, francamente me parece muito sem graça. –Disse a última frase com bastante ironia.

-Não tenho nada que possa ser visto como relevante, não creio que a senhora tenha achado que eu possa ser realmente diferente de algo que já tenha visto.

-Diferente não, diria peculiar apenas.

-Bem... Então o quê deseja de mim?

-Nada... Quer dizer, por que não conversamos um pouco? Tenho certeza que tem muito o que me dizer.

-Sinceramente eu não sei, depende do que espera que eu diga.

-Belas palavras, menina... Mas cuidado com o que diz. –Disse com um sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto.

-Como queira, senhora...

-Me responda uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Por que abdicar sua vidinha medíocre com seres mais medíocres ainda para vir morar aqui? Acredito que não lhe tratam muito bem no castelo.

-Como poderia dizer... –sorriu. –Eu já tenho o suficiente, a felicidade que mereço, isso já é o bastante.

-Não me diga que tem sentimentos por meu pretendente? –riu alto.

-Tenho. –Disse séria. –Mas não precisa pensar muito para perceber isso, não é verdade?

-Que atrevida... –sorriu desafiadora. –Não gosto de você, seus olhos são irritantes... Escute aqui, garota... Não pense que sua vida será facilitada, seu inferno começa agora.

-Não me importo, já vivi muitas coisas, porém não perderei meu tempo falando delas, afinal seria de mais para o entendimento de uma princesinha mimada que nunca saiu de seu castelo.

-Amanhã, me casarei com Sesshoumaru... Aproveite enquanto pode falar desse jeito comigo. –se irritou.

-Tudo o que eu tinha para dizer eu disse. Se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer do que falar com um ser que nem você.

Rin virou de costas para Setsuka a deixando sozinha enfurecida pelo atrevimento daquela doce mulher que por um milagre fora tão ríspida e malcriada. Antes que sua raiva tomasse conta definitivamente de seu corpo e alma ela tratou de se acalmar e sorrir:

-Deixa estar, garotinha... Você vai ver com quem está se metendo.

-------------------------//----------------------//--------------------------------//-------------------------

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Nossa mais uma vez me atrasei com a fic isso graças a droga da internet q fikou fora quase o dia td! Enfim neh eh a vida... Aí por isso to postando agora 11 da noite xDDD! Sábado tah acabandu ai ai nem acredito...**

**Queria avisar que o próximo capt pode demorar um pouquinho por causa das provas q vou ter essa semana provavelmente o capt 9 deve sair na quarta/quinta não mais q isso, valeu meninas?**

**Mais uma vez agradeço a compreensão e paciência de vcs xD!**

**Gente me mande comentários hein!! D!**

**Vô ta esperando... BEIJOS PARA VOCÊS!!!**

**E ateh a próxima... **

**(OBS: N acredito q estou fazendo uma personagem tão insuportável como a Setsuka q chataaaaaaaaaaa xDDDDDDDD!!)**


	9. Labiríntico

_**Capítulo 9 –Labiríntico.**_

Rin entrou no castelo com uma expressão nervosa que transparecia em seu belo rosto. Sentia um forte desejo de socar um objeto inanimado várias vezes ou até mesmo o rosto da irritante yokai que a aborreceu de fato.

Ela pisava forte no chão do castelo, andava rápido e quando entrou no seu quarto viu Jaken que já a esperava querendo notícias do que realmente Setsuka queria com a delicada humana:

-Mas que mulher insuportável! Que ódio! Dá vontade de torcer o pescoço dela. –fechou a porta esbravejando com Jaken. 

-O quê ela aprontou dessa vez?

-Ah, essa maluca só queria ficar me analisando e me ofendendo com indiretas banais... Eu sabia que essa história não ia prestar, maldita hora que essa yokai nasceu! 

-Nossa. –surpreendeu-se. –Nunca a vi tão irritada.

-Pra ser sincera nem eu mesma. –suspirou voltando ao normal pouco a pouco. –Eu já vou me acalmar...

-Não ligue pra ela, o que você tem que fazer é ignorar, você não tem obrigações nenhuma para com essa mulher então relaxe, o senhor Sesshoumaru deu poderes a você como se fosse uma princesa desse feudo, ou será que não percebeu? 

-Não. –surpreendeu-se. –Não notei isso...

-Ora, mas que ingênua, não percebeu que o senhor Sesshoumaru não quer lhe tratar como uma serviçal ou algo do gênero?

-Sim, mas não sabia que era mais para esse lado, pensei... Ah! Sei lá, o que eu pensei, sabe? –suspirou desanimada. –Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça dessa gente... 

-Enfim, a mensagem principal é: não deixe Setsuka te irritar é isso o que ela quer.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Eu vou me controlar. –sorriu. –Mesmo querendo arrancar cada membro dela.

-Nossa... –surpreso. 

Sesshoumaru estava sozinho em uma sala, eventualmente tinha inventado uma desculpa qualquer para refletir um pouco em tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer. A imagem de Rin não saia de sua mente, mesmo que ele achasse uma grande loucura não podia evitar que sentia algo mais intenso do que realmente achava. Como era azeda e áspera aquela situação tão conturbada...

Tudo sempre tão cíclico e embriagante, de fato estava sentindo uma grande abstinência, entretanto não sabia de certa forma o que era realmente essa falta, seu ser tão frio e rude não podia de forma alguma compreender o que seu coração severo dizia.

Quando pensou em sair da sala, sentiu de longe aquele perfume doce que o enjoava, não pelo cheiro, afinal era agradável, mas sim, pelo ser que usava tal fragrância.

O seu pesadelo enfim começou quando a porta levemente foi aberta demonstrando toda aquela beleza sensual que penetrava no recinto sem cerimônia nenhuma.

Ela com aquele largo sorriso e jeito espaçoso foi dando passos tão leves que eram quase impossíveis de serem escutados. Ela ficou dez passos na frente do senhor feudal que nem mesmo a encarava.

Setsuka pegou um leque vermelho da manga de seu kimono e pôs-se a abanar levemente. Ao perceber que o yokai não iria dizer nenhuma palavra ela quis começar um diálogo que não teria futuro:

-O quê anda resolvendo, Sesshoumaru?

-Nada. 

-Por que não passeamos, conversamos mais? Nosso casamento será amanhã.

-Eu não tenho tempo para essas bobagens. –Disse ríspido.

-Não seja tão cruel. –sorriu maliciosa. –Mesmo eu amando esse seu jeito.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, sabia que teria que trata-la melhor, mesmo que seu estômago embrulhasse quando a olhava não tinha outra solução. Se ela resolvesse se irritar estaria tudo perdido.

-Jaken, lhe mostrou o castelo?

-Sim, ele é um bom servo. 

-O mais fiel de todos, com certeza.

-Sim, isso não se pode negar, pelo pouco que eu falei com o pequenino pude notar. –sorriu.

-Os outros também não lhe trarão problemas.

-É não sei bem ao certo isso. –Disse prepotente. –Houve de certa forma algo que me incomodou.

-O quê seria? –indagou confuso.

-Bem, a humana que vive no castelo é de certa forma bastante insolente, fui tratada de forma bastante duvidosa da parte dela.

-Está brincando. –sorriu irônico. –Não pense que fará minha cabeça contra Rin, tire essa idéia absurda de seus pensamentos maldosos.

-Não sabia que era tão ligado assim a aquela garota.

-Não tente prejudica-la por simples capricho, eu não irei deixar. –Disse sério.

-Quem diria que o grande Sesshoumaru fosse um cachorrinho na mão de uma simples e ridícula humana! Só pode ser piada. Arriscaria mesmo o seu reino só pela presença deplorável dela aqui? –irritou-se fechando o leque violentamente. 

-Não seja idiota, fizemos um acordo, você, seu pai, seu irmã concordaram com ele. Estava bem claro no contrato, Rin permaneceria aqui quer queira ou não.

-... –retomou o controle e sorriu. –Tudo bem, eu não irei expulsa-la, ela que vai querer sair daqui. Ela não vai agüentar me ver todos os dias, me escutar... Está perdendo seu tempo nutrindo essa infantilidade grotesca. 

-Infantilidade a minha? –indagou incrédulo. –Não seja maluca, quem está dando ataque de infantilidade é você mesma.

-Eu não quero mais falar disso, ora... –sorriu sem argumento. –Fique comigo sim? Eu só quero que me acompanhe em algumas caminhadas.

-Você é definitivamente uma incógnita enorme. –suspirou impaciente.

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru! Venha comigo dar uma volta pelo castelo, pelas suas terras... –sorriu. –Prometo que não falo mais uma palavra sobre aquela humana.

-... –fechou os olhos entediado. –Tudo bem, mas não irei demorar.

Rin estava do lado de fora do castelo deitada na grama bem feita ao redor do castelo, sua cabeça estava apoiada nas costas de Arurum que dormia profundamente. Os dois estavam na sombra refrescante. 

A menina olhava por entre as folhas da árvore um céu azulado belíssimo, o dia parecia ser perfeito a não ser pela chegada daquela mulher. Parecia loucura pensar isso, mas tinha medo de que Sesshoumaru se entregasse de fato aos braços daquele ser tão intrometido e grosseiro.

A beleza dela sem dúvidas era o seu principal atributo, aqueles olhos sinistros e ao mesmo tempo diferentes e intrigantes causavam um certo impacto a qualquer um que a encarasse por mais de cinco minutos.

Olhos rubis que pareciam chamas da bela e poderosa fênix. Talvez ela fosse tão forte e avassaladora como o majestoso pássaro de fogo, porém uma flama que é acesa na vela também é uma chama, entretanto muito mais frágil e singela... Qual delas ela poderia ser?

Tantas dúvidas rodeavam sua mente, tantas preocupações e tão poucas respostas. O quê acontecia com todos os seus sonhos? Destruídos? Estariam para sempre presos em rochas rígidas? Vagando pelas trevas poderiam estar... O caminho de volta para casa poderia ser mais difícil... Tudo parece ser mais fácil quando você é uma criança. 

Quando fecharia seus olhos sentiu várias pétalas de Magnólia caindo sobre seu semblante. Aquele cheiro adocicado a fez abrir um largo sorriso, antes que pudesse levantar-se viu aquele rosto masculino bastante familiar.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, pôs-se a sentar de frente para o belo yokai que a acompanhou no mesmo movimento:

-Você sempre aparece nos melhores momentos, Kuroichi.

-Que bom que disse isso, agora a senhorita alegrou o meu dia. 

-Que belas flores... Sinto falta da primavera... E de outras coisas também –Disse um pouco entristecida.

-Ora não fique com esse rostinho tão triste. –sorriu. –É tão bonita não há espaço para tristezas em seu ser, senhorita Rin.

-Obrigada! –riu sem jeito. –Escute, por um acaso sabe onde o senhor Sesshoumaru está?

-Sim, ele saiu com a senhora Setsuka para conhecer a expansão do feudo.

-Hum... –entristeceu abaixando o rosto. –Eu entendo...

Kuroichi com a sua mão direita elevou o queixo de Rin fazendo com que ela pudesse penetrar nos olhos dele e vice-versa. Ela ficou sem reação na hora, todavia antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra ele começou:

-Entendo seus sentimentos... Sei que a senhorita o ama incondicionalmente, sei disso.

-...

-Tenha paciência, senhorita Rin, as coisas costumam passar com o tempo, entretanto não se acostume, porque se acostumar com uma determinada situação pode ser fatal... A senhorita sabe que não tem tempo, és uma humana, não vive muito como merecia, não se desgaste, não merece isso.

-Kuroichi... –as lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos chocolates. –Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar. 

-Não pense em nada por hora. –limpou as lágrimas. –Por que insiste em ficar nesse lugar horrível? Por que não vai embora para o seu vilarejo? Talvez fosse mais feliz, não te tratariam tão indiferente... Por que sofre tanto com uma coisa que poderia ser evitada de maneira tão simples?

-Eu não sei como explicar... –se afastou um pouco limpando as lágrimas. –Como você definiria a felicidade?

-... Eu não sei... Acho que um lugar onde eu vivesse bem.

-Pra mim a felicidade está em ficar com o senhor Sesshoumaru... O meu destino é segui-lo, ficar do lado dele, não conseguiria dormir, acordar, comer, viver... Sabendo que eu desisti de vê-lo todos os dias da minha vida. –suspirou. –Eu já perdi dez anos da minha vida o esperando, a cada ano que passava eu não contava com mais um e sim como menos um, isso queria dizer que estava mais próximo de sua chegada... –deu uma pausa. –Eu passei por muitas primaveras, verões, invernos e outonos... Esperei-o incansavelmente, sem desanimar e agora que consegui não abandonaria isso nunca... 

-Senhorita Rin... –Disse assustado com as palavras dela.

-A minha felicidade é estar ao lado dele... Ele é tudo na minha vida... Como poderia abandonar o meu amor, a minha alegria e a minha própria identidade por simplesmente não aturar cara feia toda manhã, tarde e noite? –voltou a deixar lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos. –Já é o suficiente o vê-lo todo dia.

Rin enxugou as lágrimas calmamente e como se nada tivesse acontecido sorriu por entre aqueles lábios úmidos e aquele rosto avermelhado de choro. Kuroichi não sabia o que dizer, ela realmente era mais especial do que imaginava, ela o atordoava de tal forma que o impressionava. Como um ser poderia ser tão incrível e misterioso? 

-Obrigada por me escutar, me sinto tão bem agora. –riu abobalhada. –Não fique assustado com isso, acho que me descontrolei um pouco, estava meio nervosa, isso deve ter afetado.

-Senhorita Rin, não irei deixar com que nada de mal aconteça com a senhorita! –Disse decidido e sério. –A senhorita merece todas as coisas boas desse mundo.

-Nossa. –surpreendeu-se. –Obrigada. Também irei te proteger. –riu.

-Nunca deixe ninguém faze-la sofrer, nenhuma pessoa merece que a senhorita se sinta deprimida.

-Obrigada mesmo, Kuroichi é um bom amigo.

-Eu faço o que posso para agradar a senhorita. –sorriu.

Arurum pôs a acordar, elevou suas duas cabeças de dragão e pode olhar para Rim sorridente. Ela ao ver o yokai acordado tratou de abraça-lo fortemente e a fazer carinho no outro amigo:

-E você também será sempre meu fiel companheiro, meu dragãozinho travesso.

O yokai relinchou feliz ao receber o agrado e retribuiu da sua forma. Kuroichi via aqueles dois seres, em especial Rin e pode sorrir ao perceber o quanto aquela frágil humana tinha superado todas as suas expectativas.

Oboru estava um pouco perto dos três seres, escondida atrás de uma das árvores do local. Como tinha uma audição bastante apurada pode escutar toda a conversa e a ficar boquiaberta com o que havia fofocado. Logo balançou a cabeça negativamente e com um sorriso descrente disse para si:

-Só pode ser louca... Se eu estivesse no lugar dela com certeza o teria deixado para trás há muito tempo, mas quem sou eu, não é? Como poderia entender uma raça tão maluca como essa?

Ela saiu andando os deixando para trás sem que eles pudessem perceber a sua presença.

A noite rapidamente caiu, a lua majestosa juntamente com as luzes do fogo que eram espalhadas por todo o castelo por grandes tochas invadiram aquela escuridão.

Rin estava do lado de fora, fazia frio, mas isso não a impedia de estar encima da ponte. Ela estava sentada e contemplando aquele belo luar e admirável céu estrelado.

Sesshoumaru passava por perto e quando pode ver a imagem daquela linda mulher paralisou, era estranho pensar que ela era realmente Rin. Como poderia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Aquele semblante, juventude, sorriso, corpo... Essa idéia ainda o atordoava.

O yokai iria embora, porém antes que pudesse fazer isso ela o notou e virou o rosto para o lado. Ao ver a face do senhor feudal não escondeu o largo sorriso que ele não pode resistir e foi até o encontro dela sem pensar duas vezes. Ao chegar perto da moça ele a encarou e indagou:

-O quê faz aqui fora? Já está tarde.

-Estava pensando um pouco... Como foi o dia do senhor?

-Como poderia dizer? Péssimo, acho que seria a palavra. –Disse cerrando os olhos um pouco nervoso.

-O senhor demorou a voltar.

-É, demorei mais do que imaginava... O quê fez durante o dia?

-Bem, acho que nada relevante, só conversei. –sorriu. 

-Setsuka comentou sobre você... Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, gostaria muito de pedir que não dê atenção as coisas que ela fala, ela só está querendo implicar com você, mas acho que isso já sabe não é?

-Sim, eu sei... Prometo que não causarei nenhum problema.

-Eu sei que não e nem ela irá causar, fique tranqüila.

-Estava pensando, como será o casamento do senhor amanhã? –suspirou. –Nem sei como devo me comportar, acho melhor não participar.

-Não seja tola. –resmungou. –Seja você mesma, não tem que agradar ninguém somente a si.

-Obrigada... Mas não sei se devo ficar.

-E por que não?

-Acho que Setsuka não vai querer minha presença e muito menos os yokais que virão.

-Não dê atenção a eles, o meu dia já vai ser terrível amanhã, pelo menos esteja comigo, entretanto se não quiser a opção é toda sua.

-Eu fico então. –sorriu feliz pelo pedido subentendido do Lord.

-Não se sinta constrangida com olhares, não se esqueça em se sentir superior a todos que estarão aqui presentes.

-Me lembrarei. –riu. –Acho que será uma experiência inesquecível.

-Eu creio o mesmo...

Quando Rin diria alguma coisa aquele aroma doce veio por se aproximar, quando olharam para trás viram a imagem de Setsuka que tinha um sorriso estampado em sua bela face maldosa:

-Com certeza será inesquecível.

**CONTINUA...**

----------------------/--------------------------------/-----------------------------/---------------------

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Olá meninas! Até que enfim consegui entregar a finc no tempo previsto!**

**Ufa esse capítulo acho que foi bem paradinho, mas ao mesmo momento achei um dos mais psicológicos que já escrevi... Bem espero que tenham gostado! Nossa eu nesse capt me senti realmente a Rin! Foi engraçado isso quando ela conversava com Kuroichi sobre Sesshoumaru eu realmente me transportei pra aquela cena, os vi nitidamente, espero que tenham sentido a mesma coisa que eu! Eu to amando os comentários de todas! Comecei a conquistar leitoras novas e isso vem me deixado mais animada para escrever, adoro, quer dizer, amo receber comentários de vocês, como sempre agradeço a todas pelo reconhecimento e a compreensão! Espero que acompanhem até o final e me encham de comentários xD!**

**Valeu meninas! É isso aí! **_**O próximo capítulo deve ser postado em breve, não passa de sábado! **_

Ai ai o casamento de Sesshy, Oh God! Vamos ver no que vai dar neh! Aguardo vocês!

**Muitos e muitos beijos! FUIEEE! **


	10. Asmático

Capítulo 10 –Asmático

_**Capítulo 10 –Asmático.**_

Os dois olharam aquele semblante feminino e ficaram em silêncio com a sua última pronuncia, era tão abusada e prepotente que não dava para responder, mas uma coisa eles tinham que reconhecer, ela realmente estava com a razão, o dia seguinte seria literalmente inesquecível para todos.

A mulher sorriu como se não tivesse dito nada inconveniente e fez uma cara de "por que vocês estão quietos?".

-Por que ficaram em silêncio? Só por que eu cheguei acabou o assunto?

-Não seja imprópria. –resmungou Sesshoumaru. –Sabe que não é isso.

-Que bom que estou errada, não é verdade? –indagou encarando Rin que fingiu que não entendeu.

-Bem, amanhã será um longo dia, por que não entramos e descansamos um pouco? –indagou sórdida. –Aqui fora está frio e não pega bem um senhor feudal conversando tão intimamente com uma... Hum... Como posso dizer?

-A palavra é humana. –Disse Rin seca.

-Sim, claro como quiser, se fosse eu não iria gostar de ser chamada disso, mas já que insiste...

-Setsuka, já chega. –Disse Sesshoumaru intolerante. –Chega de tentar irritar Rin, já falamos sobre isso, não quero ter que ficar repetindo isso o tempo todo.

-Não foi minha intenção querer irrita-la. –Disse cinicamente.

-Claro que não. –respondeu Rin no mesmo tom de voz.

Antes que Setsuka pudesse responder a investida de Rin, o grande yokai encarou-a a impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa, ela então sorriu para ele como se tivesse entendido o recado.

-Vou me retirar, com licença, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Rin saiu andando lentamente se dirigindo ao castelo e sumindo por entre a escuridão da noite. Setsuka fez uma careta, mexeu nos longos cabelos e encarou o senhor na sua frente:

-Como é revoltante essa menina, como atura a presença desagradável dela todos os dias? Gostaria muito de saber.

-Não quero falar sobre ela, o quê você quer?

-Bem, eu ia chamar para conversarmos mais um pouco, tomarmos um pouco de chá. Não estou conseguindo dormir de tanta ansiedade então achei que pudesse me fazer companhia.

-Não vou demorar, estou cansado e logo vou deitar-me, não espere muita presença de minha parte. –Disse áspero e direto.

-Não seja tão mau-humorado. –sorriu. –Vai acabar gostando de conversar comigo, não é tão difícil assim me aturar, ao longo do tempo vai gostar.

Ele preferiu se manter em silêncio, antes não dizer nada do que falar o que não deve, havia muitas coisas em risco, não podia se dar ao luxo de expor tudo o que achava. De confusões estava cheio, problemas mais ainda, pra que inventar mais um se a ausência de palavras é muito melhor?

A bela mortal entrou em seus aposentos, estava um pouco enfurecida, porém o rosto emburrado logo sumiu dando espaço a um aflito. Ela sentou-se no chão, olhou severamente para um ponto qualquer e pôs-se a refletir sobre as coisas que andavam acontecendo.

-Como pode ser tão insuportável? Se pelo menos fosse diferente, um terço talvez entenderia desse maldito casamento acontecer... Parece que não nasci para ser completamente sua, não é mesmo? –sorriu tristonha com a última pronúncia.

Nesse mesmo instante Rin escutou batidas na sua porta, levantou-se calmamente e quando iria abrir escutou uma voz feminina dizendo:

-Aqui é Oboru, estou falando antes que a senhorita pense que outra pessoa.

A mulher sem entender a presença da yokai abriu a porta mesmo assim e pode ver aquela presença jovial feminina que mesmo séria apresentava certa graça.

-Desculpe por vir tão tarde ao recinto da senhorita, mas precisava dizer algumas coisas, poderia?

-Sim, claro, queira entrar.

As duas entraram, sentaram-se uma de frente para outra e um rápido silêncio pode começar. Oboru olhou fixamente para os olhos de Rin que ainda estava sem entender o motivo de tudo aquilo e ainda mais por se tratar daquela mulher.

-Serei bem direta. –começou a yokai. –Escutei por acaso a conversa que teve com Kuroichi hoje.

-... –ficou surpresa e sem fala.

-Mas não se preocupe, não farei nada para prejudicar a senhorita.

-Mas então o quê veio fazer?

-Vim lhe perguntar uma coisa, se seu amor é realmente tão grande como diz como suporta essa situação?

-Se escutou a minha conversa por completo, escutou a parte que eu dizia que pra mim a maior felicidade é estar ao lado do senhor Sesshoumaru independente das condições.

-Não seja boba! –Disse ríspida. –Não aceito que pense dessa forma! Abra o olho mulher!

-Hã?

-Nossa! Me desculpe. –Disse em seguida ao perceber como tinha falado com Rin.

-Tudo bem, obrigada pela sinceridade, esperava isso de mais alguém nesse castelo. –sorriu.

-Me perdoe pelo excesso, mas como pode deixar essa insuportável vir e ditar as ordens?

-Não sou eu que mando nas coisas. E também esse casamento é importante... E o que eu poderia dar a este reino? Minha vida iria se esvair em pouco tempo, não seria um reino longo e muito menos próspero...

-E o que isso importa? Se duas pessoas se amam realmente não importa o tempo em que ficam juntas. Não desista dele, senhorita Rin, se esse casamento acontecer não irá terminar tão cedo.

-Eu sei disso, mas não posso impedir o casamento dele.

-E por que não? Mata essa desgraçada.

-Não seja radical. As coisas não são tão simples assim.

-Eu não sei o que vai fazer, mas tem que fazer alguma coisa, não pode deixar seus sonhos de lado.

-Obrigada Oboru, por vir aqui e tentar me ajudar, mas creio que não posso fazer nada, mesmo assim muito obrigada, você é mais especial do que pensei. Achei que não gostasse de mim.

-Não disse que gosto, mas sua cara de tristeza já está me dando nos nervos... –Disse envergonhada não querendo admitir. –Não é o que pensa. A única coisa que eu quero é tirar você dos olhos de Kuroichi de uma vez por todas.

-Como assim? Não precisa sentir ciúmes, somos só bons amigos.

-Ele é um idiota... –resmungou. –Não me importo mais com ele.

-Claro que se importa. –sorriu. –Não tenha tanta cólera em seu ser ao se referir nesse assunto.

-Não gosto de falar disso. –resmungou.

-Por que ao invés de ficar agarrando ele o tempo todo, o perturbando, simplesmente não fica no seu canto e conversando com ele normalmente? Você vai ver só como as coisas vão mudar.

-Você acha?

-É claro, e ele vai acabar sentindo falta você vai ver, vai por mim.

-Eu só sei falar asneiras, não é? –indagou entristecida abaixando a cabeça.

-Claro que não, cada um tem seu jeito de pensar e agir, fazemos o que achamos ser certo, mesmo quando estamos errados, isso é normal...

-Deve ser por isso que atura tanto o humor do senhor Sesshoumaru...

-Ah, ele não é mau comigo, nunca foi, porém esse é o jeito dele, ele é muito forte e... Ah, sou suspeita pra falar alguma coisa. –riu.

-Nunca irei entender seus sentimentos por ele, mas enfim, vim dizer o que queria, me sinto melhor.

-Muito obrigada por vir aqui conversar comigo, faça isso mais vezes. –sorriu convidativa.

-Sim, farei. –retribuiu o sorriso.

Oboru levantou-se do chão juntamente com Rin que a acompanhou até a porta de seu quarto, a jovem menina abriu a porta e antes que pudesse ir embora a encarou e disse seriamente:

-Pense muito bem no que eu te disse, não deixe que ele vá embora com essa insuportável dessa mulher, não vai gostar de daqui há uns dez anos olhar para trás e perceber que ele se foi e você ta aí... Sozinha e sem ninguém como se fosse uma planta mórbida que só serve pra uma função... Ficar estática e vendo todos passarem com suas vidinhas medíocres.

-Sinto que não posso fazer mais nada...

Oboru iria falar mais algumas coisas, mas percebeu que seria inútil tentar mudar a opinião daquela mulher que parecia realmente decidida com que iria fazer. Resolveu então deixa-la com a sua "loucura" e foi embora sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Depois de uma noite mal dormida os primeiros raios de sol invadiram aquela residência que já estava de pé arrumando todos os preparativos do casamento, o vai e vem era intenso... Tristeza de uns, alegrias de outros... Quem diria que a sorte estaria do lado daquela dos olhos de fogo.

Uma súdita não era o suficiente para arruma-la, tinha que ter pelo menos três e assim era feita sua vontade. Extravasava, berrava, xingava... Nada estava bom o suficiente para ela, dama rica e cheia de vontades... Dama? Não. Era mais... Muito mais e esse realmente era o problema.

O senhor feudal nem começara a se arrumar, estava sem nem um pingo de vontade de participar daquela forçada cerimônia que por puro azar ele quem era o noivo. Que sabor adstringente aquilo teria... Nem mesmo um caqui verde conteria tanta adstringência como aquela situação.

Rin estava sem nenhuma pressa também para se arrumar, estava simples como sempre, sem nada de mais e com nenhuma disposição de ir aquele casamento, mas como tinha prometido a si e a Sesshoumaru não tinha saída.

Ela saiu de seus aposentos, o castelo estava movimentado e barulhento como nunca, praticamente um estresse que com certeza incomodava a quase todos. Ela deu uma volta e pode ver que as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais lindas e luxuosas, sentiu uma pontada de inveja, mas recuou o sentimento e o selou a sete chaves, não podia se permitir ter um sentimento como aquele.

No meio do caminho pode encontrar Jaken que se juntou a ela. Os dois foram até o lado de fora para conversarem melhor e estarem de um certo modo mais à vontade.

Ficaram perto do castelo, sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore qualquer e puderam começar um diálogo:

-Pensei que tivesse atarefado. –Disse RIN.

-Não, não sou responsável por essas coisas no castelo.

-Entendi... Não vai se preparar?

-Ainda é muito cedo, não sou eu quem vai casar. –sorriu. –E você como está, menina?

-Bem, eu acho, quer dizer... Eu não sei, acho que me sinto estranha.

-Será que prefere realmente participar desse casamento?

-Sim, eu prometi ao senhor Sesshoumaru que iria e seria uma grande desfeita não ir.

-Eu compreendo.

-Vai ser difícil, mas irei sobreviver. –sorriu. –E também não quero mostrar pra aquela outra que estou triste e sensível... Eu perdi, mas quero estar de cabeça erguida.

-Está certo... Tem razão.

-Não posso fazer mais nada a não ser me conformar.

-Infelizmente creio que tem razão.

Enfim chegou a hora do casamento, tudo arrumado e como foi solicitado, conseguiram terminar na hora certa e isso agradou a Setsuka que estava com um sorriso bastante satisfatório. O luxo do castelo, a decoração com girassóis, os tapetes vermelhos, a mesa de jantar, tudo perfeito... Os detalhes mais simples, tudo... Em perfeita forma.

Os convidados logo vinham chegando em belíssimas carruagens voadoras puxadas por servos quadrúpedes e de asas longas. Saíam dos móveis demonstrando todo o luxo de suas roupas e jóias, estava realmente tudo nos conformes.

O pai e o irmão de Setsuka foram os primeiros a chegarem, somente havia eles de parentes próximos o resto da família tinha sido dizimada pelas guerras do passado.

O pai era o mais diferente aparentemente, possuía olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho escuro, pele branca, porte físico normal e continha uma expressão bastante rígida. Seu nome era Jin.

O irmão era bastante parecido com os seus olhos rubis, seu cabelo negro, pele branca e estrutura corpórea bastante apresentável. Tinha um jeito bem desleixado e abusado, seu nome era Yashamaru.

Sesshoumaru logo apareceu no grande jardim recebendo todos os convidados, ao seu lado estava Jaken com um kimono bonito da cor branca. A roupa de Sesshoumaru era motivo de comentário entre os indivíduos ali presentes. Usava um kimono todo branco com alguns detalhes em azul, a pele que antes usava em seus ombros voltou para o lugar de origem, os sapatos pretos eram mantidos e a expressão era a mesma de sempre.

Setsuka saiu dos aposentos, vestia um belíssimo kimono branco de seda que chegava a arrastar no solo. A faixa era vermelha e o laço cobria quase que toda suas costas, a sobra da cinta batia no tornozelo. Metade do seu cabelo era preso por uma espécie de coroa prateada, a franja cobria sua testa e duas mexas finas fechavam o seu rosto. Estava belíssima, deslumbrante, como uma boa noiva e princesa.

Ela foi chegando ao jardim e quando se expôs pode receber todos os olhares que encantados com a sua beleza puderam curvar-se diante dela. A mulher sorriu realizada, tudo aquilo realmente a fazia sentir-se mais especial do que de costume, sua beleza era incomparável. Sentia-se mais rejuvenescia, bonita, imponente e por fim o que mais gostava os centro das atenções.

Setsuka foi para perto de seu noivo, ao se aproximar curvou-se levemente para ele que estendeu a mão a ela. A mulher não pensou duas vezes, segurou na mão do amado e pode ficar ao lado dele com um sorriso de completa felicidade.

Mas quando as coisas mal começaram uma jovem acabou atraindo olhares mais profundos do que a princesa tinha recebido, todos ao verem ficaram em silêncio ao contemplarem a plenitude daquela que vinha em passos monótonos e com um sorriso singelo de sempre.

Rin vestia um kimono de seda azul marinho com flores brancas na estampa. A faixa que prendia a roupa era da mesma cor que as flores. Seu cabelo tinha a metade presa com uma trança que ia afinando quando chegava próximo ao final. A franja continuava antes dos olhos e duas mexas terminavam o retoque final em seu delicado rosto.

Ela ficou sem entender o porque de tantos olhares, mas resolveu ignorar toda aquela movimentação entre as pessoas dali e pode seguir o seu caminho até Sesshoumaru e Setsuka.

O grande Yokai sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu ser, ela estava realmente fantástica, aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam estar mais belos do que de costume, o quê será que teria acontecido para serem tão expressivos? Tanta admiração acabou incomodando Setsuka. Ao notar que ela chamava mais atenção a yokai sentiu raiva e mudou rapidamente a sua expressão.

Como uma simples humana poderia ser mais chamativa do que ela? Isso era realmente inaceitável, esse tipo de coisa nunca entraria em sua mente minúscula que só conseguia enxergar o próprio nariz e achar que o mundo somente poderia girar ao seu redor.

Rin chegou na frente do casal, curvou-se como sinal de respeito e com um modesto, mas sincero sorriso, disse:

-Parabéns aos senhores, desejo que o reino seja favorável.

-Agradecemos as suas palavras. –Disse Sesshoumaru.

A humana saiu de perto dos dois, distanciou-se o quanto podia, mas não pode fugir dos olhos maldosos de Yashamaru que já tinha intenções malignas para com a frágil mortal.

Rin via todas aquelas pessoas que a olhavam pelo canto dos olhos e não compreendia o preconceito, a discórdia e o ódio que sentiam pela sua existência, nunca tinha feito nada a nenhum deles, mas ela mal sabia que na verdade a olhavam não por que repudiavam-na, mas sim pela sua incomum beleza.

Enquanto todos se divertiam ela ficava só. Sesshoumaru e Jaken ocupavam-se com os convidados. Oboru e Kuroichi estavam ocupados com os afazeres, enfim acabou ficando solitária e sem nenhuma companhia. Estava debaixo da árvore que sempre ficava, porém dessa vez mantinha-se em pé, não queria sujar o belo Kimono de seda.

Quando sairia do local escutou uma voz masculina que não era nada familiar se dirigindo a ela:

-Então a senhorita é a famosa Rin... Não esperava que fosse dessa forma.

-Quem é você? –indagou o olhando.

-Claro, como pude me esquecer, sou Yashamaru, irmão de Setsuka.

-Ah, sim... Se parece muito com ela.

-Isso é um elogio ou uma crítica? –indagou irônico se aproximando mais.

-Não sei, acho que quem deveria saber é o senhor.

-Senhor... –riu com a palavra. –Que jeito estranho de chamar alguém como eu de senhor, mas tudo bem, gostei desse seu jeitinho... E claro de outras coisas também...

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

**Caramba desculpem pela demora dessa finc! Mas aconteceram tantas coisas essa semana que vocês nem imaginam... Tive prova a semana td e pra completar um simuladão na sexta-feira com tds as matérias! Ahhh quase fiquei malucaaaa xD!**

**Mas consegui atualizar enfim, amém!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, mtas coisas ainda tão pra rolar, ai ai é tanta gente que aparece pra atrapalhar a vida da tadinha da Rin, uia! Mas aguardem para saber o q irá acontecer! Garanto q vale a pena e q irei postar amanhã ou no máximo segunda o próximo capítulo! Muitos bjs pra todas e continuem me mandando comentários!!**

**FUUUUI!! 23:44 ai ai ô vida xD! **


	11. Cólera

Capítulo 11 –Cólera

_**Capítulo 11 –Cólera.**_

Rin ficou sem entender o porque daquela aproximação e palavras tão mal educadas e provocantes, era ingênua, mas nem tanto, sabia que o rapaz tinha más intenções e isso a deixou um pouco confusa, porém alerta.

-O quê fez a senhorita vir morar aqui? Quer dizer... O quê fez para que Sesshoumaru a quisesse em seu castelo?

-Nada, somente teve que acontecer.

-É uma mocinha que possui muita sorte, talvez tenha encantado-o pela sua beleza.

-O senhor Sesshoumaru não é um yokai que se importa com essas coisas e também nos conhecemos quando eu era uma simples criança, não seja maldoso... –Disse o intimidando.

-Ora, mas não fique zangada. –sorriu. –Não foi minha intenção aborrece-la, não seja tão dura...

-Perdoe-me, mas não gosto quando desrespeitam a mim e ao senhor Sesshoumaru, não faça de novo, não foi educado.

-Ora, parece que tem mais coisas do que imaginei, mas desarme-se ao falar comigo, não será necessário.

-Espero que não.

-E também agora nos veremos todos os dias, não é mesmo?

-O quê? –indagou sem entender.

-Não lhe contaram? Eu irei morar aqui com minha irmãzinha, não vivo sem ela. –disse irônico a última frase. –Brincadeira, as circunstâncias fizeram com que eu morasse aqui por alguns dias.

-Eu não sabia. –Disse surpresa.

-Pois é, nem eu, soube agora pouco, entretanto não se preocupe não serei um incomodo, lhe garanto.

Rin preferiu ficar em silêncio, simplesmente suspirou ao dar uma olhadela naquele casal que estava há alguns metros de distância, não concordava, todavia era uma coisa a qual não podia evitar... Sentia-se totalmente impotente, contudo não poderia fazer nada.

-Está gostando da festa? –indagou Yashamaru querendo puxar assunto.

-Está tudo lindo, por que não gostaria? –suspirou entristecida. –Acho que vou dar uma volta, com licença...

-Tem toda.

Ela puxou um belíssimo leque azul com um cisne branco desenhado no delicado objeto. A bela humana pôs-se a abanar suavemente e ir em passos leves para outros arredores, a presença daquele ser a fazia ficar sufocada, mesmo que tenha sido aparentemente simpático ela sabia que o que ele queria não se restringia apenas a uma amizade.

Sesshoumaru estava entediado, provavelmente era o mais enfadado da festa. Aqueles seres o incomodavam, vários aromas, palavras, gestos se misturavam e passavam a ficar intragáveis. Aquelas misturas embrulhavam-lhe o estômago, como tantos poderiam ser tão falsos e puxa-saco daquela "princesinha" mimada e egocêntrica? Se a vida dele dependesse de bajulações daquela yokai com certeza preferiria a morte a ter que se humilhar de ante dos pés daquela...

Mas um estalo chegou em sua mente embaralhada: Já estava se humilhando, fazendo as vontades daquela mulher... Era estranha essa sensação de ter que ceder às vontades de outra pessoa totalmente inferior, aquilo o enojava.

_- "Me pergunto quanto tempo irei agüentar tudo isso... Que inferno..." _–pensou o senhor feudal.

Ele olhou para o outro lado e pode ver Rin que não o encarava, mas parecia bastante com ele naquela situação. Ela também estava perdida, tão avoada e enojada quanto ele. Naquele momento os dois eram praticamente o mesmo ser.

Ela estava tão bela, avassaladora, mas ao mesmo tempo tão proibida e distante... Estava bem centralizada em seus olhos, fixada como uma rocha impenetrável. Talvez ela sempre fosse encantadora e estonteante, porém só pode perceber isso tarde de mais.

Ela virou-se, o encarou e num momento aconteceu um choque visual tão grande que pode arrepiar ambos. Olhos chocolates e âmbar puderam se cruzar e penetrarem tão profundamente que poderiam até mesmo descobrir segredos mais ocultos, desejos, sensações...

Estavam há metros de distância, contudo parecia que havia uma linha imaginária que os juntavam e não os faziam parar de olharem um para o outro, mesmo que quisessem, era uma atração forte que ia muito mais além do que esperavam.

Ela então se virou para o outro lado e pode seguir em passos rápidos. Entrou dentro do castelo às pressas, tentava fugir de algo que praticamente era inevitável, todavia queria escapar pelo menos por alguns instantes daquele lugar.

A mortal passou por Oboru e Kuroichi rapidamente, os dois puderam ver uma aflição nos olhos dela mesmo em poucos segundos. O yokai iria a seguir, mas Oboru segurou seu braço firmemente:

-Deixa ela.

-Mas ela pode estar precisando de alguma coisa. –Disse preocupado.

-Precisa, mas é algo a qual você não pode oferecer. Deixe a senhorita Rin sozinha, não a incomode.

Kuroichi resolveu aceitar o conselho da yokai que se encontrava do seu lado. Ao perceber que ele não iria segui-la soltou o braço do jovem e os dois puderam seguir caminho.

Rin entrou no seu quarto, fechou a porta fortemente, virou-se de costas para a entrada e pode escorregar lentamente até chegar ao chão. Algumas lágrimas teimosas escorreram da face branca e macia que ela pode enxugar rapidamente, a última coisa que queria fazer naquele momento era chorar.

Sesshoumaru saiu de onde estava, tinha uma coisa a fazer. Saiu sem que ninguém o percebesse, foi rápido e minucioso. Logo estava dentro do castelo, andava agora mais lentamente, acabou parando na frente da porta daquela que mexia com seus sentidos.

Ele abriu sem pedir permissão e pode vê-la sentada no chão que ao ver quem entrara nos seus aposentos ficou estática. O Lord fechou a porta atrás dele e a ficou encarando por alguns instantes.

-Por que veio pro quarto? Aconteceu-lhe algo? Alguém te tratou mal?

-Não, não foi nada, somente quis me livrar um pouco desses seres, mas eu já irei voltar, não fica bem fazer uma coisa dessas. –sorriu querendo disfarçar.

-Creia que também na queria isso tudo. –Disse direto, sabendo o que realmente a incomodava.

-Eu sei que não. –suspirou melancólica.

-Acho que não serei capaz de agüentar por muito tempo, não é do meu feitio abaixar a cabeça... Mas não sei o que fazer...

-... Sinto que não posso ajuda-lo, se fosse por meu desejo não estaria se casando agora.

-Por que não desiste enquanto há tempo? Por que não manda toda essa gente embora daqui? –indagou quase que num sussurro aflito.

-Porque eu simplesmente não posso... Não agora. Mas queria lhe fazer um pedido.

-Sim?

-Pode me esperar?

-O quê? –indagou incrédula.

-Pode esperar que tudo acabe e ficar ao meu lado como deveria ser? –indagou rápido sem querer repetir.

Rin e Sesshoumaru puderam se encarar por um breve momento e nesse tempo tão curto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intenso e longo pode-se criar um clímax pesado e de forte espera pela resposta.

Os olhos da bela menina puderam se encher das mais belas e puras lágrimas que escorreram não por tristeza, mas sim por emoção. E com um doce sorriso na face pode responder com convicção:

-Mas é claro que espero... Esperaria até o infinito se fosse possível.

-Sinto por não fazer nada nesse momento... Não queria que as coisas saíssem do meu controle. –Disse sentido.

-Não importa, não me importo, se promete que ficará comigo no futuro nada mais importa.

-Eu dou a minha palavra a você que irei lhe transformar na senhora feudal desse castelo.

-Não preciso ser nada disso, basta somente ser sua todos os dias da minha vida.

-E será. –sorriu discretamente.

Ela acabou por se levantar e o abraçou rapidamente como se fosse a última vez que fizesse isso. O abraço espontâneo foi correspondido milagrosamente pelo yokai que não recusou o carinho da jovem que ao sentir-se abraçada ficou muito feliz.

-Eu te amo... –Disse ela bem baixo.

Eles se soltaram e quando Sesshoumaru pode ver as lágrimas de Rin escorrerem, o yokai com seu polegar limpou-as e a encarou:

-Não chore, está deslumbrante de mais para isso.

-Obrigada.

-Agora se recomponha e volte para festa. Não me deixe sozinho nesse momento.

-Não o deixarei.

Ele saiu do quarto de Rin, foi em passos rápidos voltando à festa e ao chegar viu Setsuka e Jaken que o procuravam durante alguns minutos. Ela ao achar foi andando com bastante postura e classe até ele:

-Onde esteve? A cerimônia já vai começar!

-Então não podemos perder tempo, não é?

-Meu pai queria falar com você antes.

Jin veio por se aproximar calmamente, ao chegar ao lado de Sesshoumaru o encarou de uma maneira estranha, bastante rígida e severa. Mesmo com essa postura o senhor feudal não se intimidou em indagar:

-O quê o senhor deseja?

-Desejo que faça uma escolha certa, meu jovem, ainda há muito que aprender.

-A que se refere?

-Sabe muito bem do que falo... Cuidado, muito cuidado... Estou de olho em você.

-Por acaso isso é uma ameaça? –indagou ríspido.

-Papai, pare com isso! –disse Setsuka ao perceber a alteração dos dois. –Não vão brigar justo agora! Olha o vexame! Está tudo acertado.

-Setsuka, tome muito cuidado... Preste bastante atenção no que está fazendo, nunca quis essa união, mas resolvi ceder as suas vontades, porém não seja idiota.

-Isso com certeza é uma coisa a qual não sou.

-Pedi pra Yashamaru ficar aqui por uns tempos, então se precisar de alguma coisa fale com ele.

-Como se aquele idiota fosse ser de utilidade, pois bem, se o senhor se sente melhor com a presença dele aqui por mim não há problema.

-Então está na hora.

Rin apareceu perto dos noivos, ficou os olhando a distância, entretanto agora sentia-se mais leve e feliz, não sabia o quanto tempo tudo aquilo poderia durar, tinha muitas dúvidas, porém agora de uma coisa tinha certeza: Sesshoumaru também a amava.

A cerimônia foi linda, luxuosa e de um bom gosto indiscutível. Em algumas horas eles estavam definitivamente casados, a festa ainda continuava por algum tempo, contudo logo teve seu final quando o sol pode se esconder totalmente atrás da colina e frio intenso chegar.

Todos os convidados já haviam se retirado. Rin desfez a longa trança dos cabelos e ficou no jardim solitária, era engraçado pensar que ao mesmo tempo em que estava tendo um pesadelo teve um lindo e encantado sonho. Ela queria esquecer todo aquele mau presságio e fazer com que o seu dia tenha sido somente naquelas poucas palavras de Sesshoumaru que a deixaram definitivamente feliz.

No quarto do senhor feudal encontravam-se aqueles dois seres sentados um de frente para o outro no Futon. Ela com um sorriso largo e feliz no rosto enquanto ele completamente seco e nostálgico.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, tortuosos minutos... Ela se aproximou lentamente do corpo do yokai. Com a sua mão direita repousou sobre o ombro daquele que sentia uma forte atração:

-E então? O quê espera?

-... Quem sabe? Talvez um pouco de coragem.

-Coragem? Ora, não seja tímido, não sou um bicho de sete cabeças.

-Não é bem essa a coragem que me refiro...

-Então o quê é? Não deseja meu corpo? –indagou metida.

-Devo admitir que é perfeita, bela, talvez a yokai mais bela que já vi, sobretudo é tão superficial e comum... Não é somente isso a qual almejo. Agora entendo meu pai. –sorriu ao pronunciar a última frase.

-O quê quer dizer com isso? –Perguntou nervosa. –Não irá consumar nosso casamento?

-Não disse que não o farei, mas sim que estou sendo obrigado a tal coisa, não se faça de boba, sabe disso.

-Admita não será um esforço muito grande. –sorriu irônica.

-Pare de enrolar, vamos logo ao que interessa, o quanto antes acabar, mais rápido irei dormir.

-Como quiser.

Ela lentamente foi por se aproximar do grande senhor feudal, com toda aquela sensualidade era até envolvente e alguns diriam apaixonante, porém para ele era tão banal e singelo.

Ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu pode ver outra imagem no lugar da Setsuka: viu Rin projetada naquela situação. Tocou-na, abraçou, beijou... sabia que só conseguiria fazer o que tinha se projetasse a imagem da amada naquele corpo maldoso e inescrupuloso. Mal sabia a mulher o que seu recente marido fazia.

Na varanda do castelo, Rin balançava os pés que não chegavam ao chão. Ela conversava anteriormente com Jaken, mas o yokai acabou sentindo-se cansado e resolveu deitar-se para um novo e agitado dia.

Ela ficou sozinha, presa em seus pensamentos. Quando iria para o quarto o jovem yokai sentou-se ao seu lado, era Yashamaru que a olhou com um pequeno sorriso:

-Não vá agora que cheguei.

-O quê deseja?

-Só queria conversar um pouco com a pequena mortal que tirou tantos olhares durante o casamento. –sorriu mais abertamente. –Parabéns, é difícil alguém roubar a cena da minha irmãzinha.

-Não tinha a intenção de chamar mais a atenção e também isso não me interessa de fato... E creio que me olhavam por outros motivos.

-Pode ser que sim como que não. Eu a admiro até agora.

-Agradeço pelo elogio.

-De nada... Ah! Acho que pode me ajudar.

-Com o quê? –indagou curiosa.

-A achar o meu quarto, não me acostumei com o castelo e estou perdido, os servos estão muito ocupados e pensei que poderia me levar até ele.

-Eu também não sei onde fica.

-Me disseram que fica na ala dos quartos de hóspede, mas não sei onde fica isso. Era no quarto onde Setsuka ficava.

-Ah, já sei onde é.

-Poderia me levar até lá? Me sinto cansado.

-Sim, claro. É caminho pro meu, então me acompanhe.

-Com muito prazer... –sorriu.

Os dois se levantaram, Rin ia na frente do rapaz que estava com um sorriso cínico e maldoso na face. Enquanto andava alguns passos atrás da menina pensava consigo:

_- "Isso mesmo pequena libélula, me leve até meu quarto, quem sabe me farás companhia essa noite? Acharam mesmo que iria ficar aqui sem nenhuma recompensa? Estão muito enganados, meu prêmio está aqui, bem diante de meus olhos"._

Os dois chegaram na frente de um quarto grande, ela abriu a porta e quando sairia da frente foi empurrada bruscamente caindo ao chão. Quando iria se levantar viu a porta sendo fechada e Yashamaru dizer:

-Não pense em fugir, linda humana...

-O quê pensa que está fazendo!?

-Você logo, logo irá ver.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Ai ai acabei enfim esse capítulo! Nossa altas coisas acontecendo! To amando os comentários! Vocês são mto fofas como sempre !! Várias torcidas pra R&S! Mas td hora aparece um maldito né! Coitados !! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Porque eu amei escrever!! Atualização em breve!!**

**BJOS! **


	12. Degradação

Capítulo 12 –Degradação

_**Capítulo 12 –Degradação. **_

Ele veio se aproximar dela em passos leves enquanto ela ainda no chão temendo a aproximação do yokai foi se locomovendo sentada no plano de madeira maciça. Ficaram desse modo até que Rin sentiu a parede gélida nas suas costas, não tinha mais saída. Estava definitivamente encurralada.

Yashamaru parou bem a sua frente, seu sorriso irônico e maldoso cobria quase que por completo aquela face cínica e ao mesmo tempo bela. Ele deu mais um passo, agachou-se bem próximo e pôs-se a fitar o semblante a sua frente:

-Queria saber o que nesse momento sem passa em sua mente, pequena libélula.

-Acreditaria se eu dissesse o mesmo?

-Não. –sorriu. –Já deve imaginar o que quero.

-E quem foi que disse que irá conseguir? E se conseguir o quê acha que irá acontecer com você depois?

-Depois é depois, não gosto de pensar no amanhã sem primeiro resolver o hoje, o agora... E o quê hão de fazer comigo? –indagou soberbo. –Sou um príncipe, herdeiro de meu pai, futuro senhor feudal... Enquanto a você libélula? O quê é se não uma simples e indefesa humana?

-Não sou quem pensa. –irritou-se. –Não vai se dar bem nessa.

-Então acha mesmo que pode contra mim?

Ele pegou com a sua mão direita o queixo da bela menina que o encarou com olhos rígidos e severos. Ao invés de intimidar o futuro Lorde ele simplesmente sorriu com a provocação e chegou seu rosto mais perto do de Rin.

-Não me olhe assim, não desfaça seu rosto ingênuo... Ele é tão mais excitante e envolvente.

-Não dou a mínima para o que você acha! –tirou o seu rosto dos domínios do Yokai.

-E não precisa mesmo, aliás, não precisa fazer nada... Será melhor ainda se não ficar se debatendo, odeio ter que usar a força.

Yashamaru quando iria agarrar Rin, ela tirou um punhal de dentro da faixa do kimono e enterrou no estômago yokai. Ele arregalou os olhos, estava no mínimo surpreso. O sangue vermelho logo se pôs a escorrer e antes de pensar em atacar a bela mulher ela já tinha saído de seus domínios.

Ele levantou-se do chão, tirou o punhal do estômago, o sangue agora também escorria pela boca. Um sorriso sádico saiu dos lábios do psicótico ser que ao ver Rin de pé na frente da porta não hesitou em jogar o punhal de volta que agarrou na carne da pobre humana que soltou um gemido de dor ao ver o objeto cortante preso em seu braço.

Ela sentiu bastante dor, colocou a mão esquerda no braço direito e saiu correndo do quarto. Tentava buscar alguma ajuda, mas os corredores estavam vazios e parecia que sua voz tinha sumido, não conseguia gritar... Estava assustada. Seu clamor parecia estar sendo engolido pouco a pouco pelas trevas, nenhum ruído saía de seus lábios.

Sesshoumaru estava deitado no Futon ao lado de Setsuka que ainda estava acordada. Os dois se mantinham num silêncio profundo e intenso, aquele quarto tão grande parecia que ia engolir aqueles dois seres.

Um cheiro estranho foi sentido, estava forte e perturbador. Era um odor conhecido por ambos, nada agradável por sinal. Ao finalmente identificarem, levantaram-se rapidamente e disseram no mesmo momento:

-Sangue da Rin!

-Sangue do Yashamaru!

Os dois que somente estavam de roupão saíram do quarto às pressas preocupados com seus respectivos protegidos. Sesshoumaru carregava sua poderosa espada em mãos, temia que algo de grave tivesse acontecido à pequena menina que lhe roubara o coração recentemente.

Yashamaru corria atrás de Rin velozmente até que finalmente a alcançou. Pegou violentamente por trás, na cintura da menina, e tampou-lhe a boca. Ela não podia se debater muito, afinal o punhal ainda estava preso em seu braço e qualquer movimento brusco faria sangrar e ter uma horrível hemorragia.

-Decidiu ficar quieta agora? –Indagou furioso. –Sua vadia! Eu vou matar você!

Ele puxou o objeto cortante que se desprendeu do músculo da pobre menina que deixou um gemido de dor abafado escapar dos lábios carnudos. O sangue pôs-se a escorrer mais e a dor a ser mais intensa.

Quando o yokai iria fincar o punhal no peito da humana foi impedido por uma forte pancada que recebera nos joelhos o fazendo cair e soltar Rin que também desabou no chão.

Ela pode ver a imagem do yokai verde que apontou o seu cajado que cuspia fogo para Yashamaru. Ele levantou-se como uma flecha e olhou aquele servo com grande ironia:

-Está brincando comigo, não é?

-Não vou deixar que você machuque Rin!

-Não seja imbecil, seu sapo estúpido! Quem pensa que é? Acabaria com você num só golpe.

-Jaken, chame o senhor Sesshoumaru! –Disse ela com dificuldade ainda no chão.

-Não terá tempo pra isso! –Disse o yokai dos olhos rubis.

Ele fez uma espada aparecer em sua mão direita. Ela era reta e curvava na ponta, possuía uma pedra azul no centro. Yashamaru deu um salto para atacar Rin em cheio, mas o inesperado aconteceu.

Uma outra espada pode aparecer no momento exato bloqueando a investida do rapaz que ficou surpreso ao ver aquele rosto furioso e conhecido. Os cabelos pratas, os olhos âmbar... Era ele mesmo: Sesshoumaru.

Rin arregalou os olhos e pode deixar um sorriso de alívio escapar ao ver que ele foi salva-la como nos velhos tempos. Por um momento pode se ver no passado, como uma criança indefesa que era salva quase sempre pelo poderoso e imponente ser que estava bem diante de seus olhos naquele exato momento.

Yashamaru se distanciou cinco passos do senhor feudal a sua frente. Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha ao ver de perto aqueles olhos mel penetrarem com uma tremenda fúria.

-O quê está acontecendo aqui!? O quê pensa que ia fazer!?

Setsuka chegou em seguida, ao ver o irmão ferido correu ao encontro dele sem pensar duas vezes. O fitou preocupada, viu os principais ferimentos e começou:

-Meu irmão! Está bem? O quê houve? Está ferido! O quê fizeram a você?

Sesshoumaru levantou Rin calmamente, puxou um pedaço do pano e amarou fortemente no braço ferido dela. Ela soltou um urro baixo e em seguida encarou o yokai a sua frente:

-Eu não tive culpa, eu juro.

-Eu sei que não.

Setsuka virou furiosa para Rin, com um ar autoritário e completamente fora de razão foi dizendo de uma forma grosseira:

-Ficou louca, mulher!? Quem pensa que é pra ferir o meu irmão!?

-Eu? Ferir? Está brincando? –Disse intolerante.

-Sesshoumaru, tome alguma atitude! Ela não pode ficar imune nessa situação!

-Quem estava atacando era Yashamaru, foi ele quem corria atrás dela, senhor Sesshoumaru. –Disse Jaken. –Eu vi, até mesmo me intrometi. Antes de o senhor chegar ele iria mata-la.

-E então Yashamaru, vai ficar mesmo quieto se escondendo atrás da irmã? Assuma o que você fez! –Disse Sesshoumaru nervoso.

-É isso mesmo, eu fui atrás dela, armei um plano idiota que ela caiu direitinho. Pedi para que me levasse ao quarto e chegando lá tentei obriga-la a fazer o que eu queria, mas infelizmente não deu certo como planejei, ela acabou me pegando de surpresa me enfiando um punhal no estômago. –riu sádico. –E daí? Tentei mata-la quando não consegui o que eu queria.

-Você só pode estar brincando... –sorriu Sesshoumaru incrédulo e absorto. –Está dizendo que tentou violentar Rin e depois mata-la?

-Estou, quem se importa? Ela é só um lixo de uma humana.

Sesshoumaru com a sua supervelocidade pegou o jovem pelo pescoço, o encostou na parede violentamente e o tirou do chão o enforcando cada vez mais forte. Seus olhos estavam agressivos, quando se tratava de Rin era o mais radical e cruel possível, não havia tolerância.

-Quem você acha que é? Você vem até o meu feudo, se infiltra no meu castelo e acha que pode tomar as decisões!? –gritou mais furioso. –EU SOU SESSHOUMARU, O SENHOR DESSE CASTELO! SOU EU QUEM DITA AS REGRAS! SEU MOLEQUE IDIOTA! –bateu com o corpo de Yashamaru mais forte na parede. –Se a tivesse matado eu teria dilacerado todas as suas vísceras com as minhas próprias mãos!

O poderoso de cabelos brancos se negava a soltar o corpo de Yashamaru, mas Setsuka logo se interviu na briga. Chegou ao lado do recém marido e disse desesperada:

-Solta ele! Se o matar eu destruo esse feudo!

-Eu fui bem claro quando disse que não toleraria nenhum tipo de conflito com Rin, seu pai assinou os papeis, você e o próprio idiota aqui! Não me venha dizendo o que eu posso ou não fazer!

O yokai já ia perdendo o fôlego. Rin chegou ao lado do amado e com uma voz decidida falou enquanto encarava nos olhos furiosos de Sesshoumaru:

-Solte ele, senhor Sesshoumaru, sabe que não irá valer a pena tomar essa decisão.

O senhor feudal então relaxou o braço, deixou o indivíduo cair ao chão violentamente. Ele buscava ar desesperado, a irmã logo foi ao seu encontro paparica-lo e cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Rin sentiu-se um pouco tonta, iria cair ao chão, mas Sesshoumaru a pegou e a colocou no colo ruborizando a menina que ao encarar o amado sentiu um forte calor em seu interior, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa acabou desmaiando. Estava nos braços da pessoa a qual amava, talvez por isso, por se sentir relativamente segura, seu corpo pode relaxar.

Antes que o yokai e o servo pudessem seguir com o corpo inconsciente da humana aquela frase feminina pode os parar por alguns segundos:

-Aonde que você vai, Sesshoumaru?

-O quê você acha? –respondeu ríspido.

-Vai me deixar sozinha?

-Não, você não está sozinha, fique com o seu irmãozinho, cuide bem dele antes que eu me arrependa.

-Por que liga pra essa maldita!? Ela é só uma humana! Ela tinha mais que se sentir feliz por meu irmão querer alguém como ela! –Disse nervosa. –Eu a odeio! Com todas as minhas forças.

Sesshoumaru a encarou de uma forma diferente, não transmitia raiva e nem ódio, a olhou com uma indiferença tão grande que ela própria se assustou com aquele olhar. Ele sabia que ela não tinha culpa de proteger o irmão, seu instinto fraterno mandaria com que ela fizesse isso em qualquer que fosse as condições. Mas também tinha um outro motivo, com certeza ela sentia uma forte inveja de Rin e isso era algo totalmente inegável, qualquer um perceberia isso em questões de segundos.

Logo os três seres saíram da vista dela e do irmão mais velho. Chegaram ao quarto da menina, ele a repousou no Futon delicadamente, tirou o pano improvisado que tinha posto no local da ferida e começou a tratar daquele ferimento um pouco grave. Jaken o ajudava com os medicamentos, curativos e entre outras coisas. Depois de quarenta minutos tudo estava pronto, porém ela tinha febre.

Rin sentia muito frio, mesmo coberta dos pés ao pescoço, sua boca tremia e estava muito quente. Sesshoumaru colocou uma toalha molhada na testa da mulher que sussurrou seu nome bem baixo e logo pôs-se a entrar mais uma vez em seu mundo de sonhos, se desligando daquela realidade cruel.

-Acha que ela vai ficar bem, senhor Sesshoumaru? –indagou Jaken.

-Claro que sim, ela é forte.

-Mas ela parece muito mal... O quê podemos fazer, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Esperar... Creio que não poderemos fazer mais do que isso.

-Aquele maldito do Yashamaru!

-Se não fosse por Rin, eu o teria matado sem pensar duas vezes.

-O quê o senhor irá fazer?

-Eu não sei, mas no meu castelo ele não fica mais.

-Não teria sido melhor essa união não ter acontecido?

-Eu não podia fazer nada naquele momento, estava nas mãos deles, mas isso vai mudar, assim que Rin melhorar partirei numa negociação muito importante com feudos vizinhos inimigos de Jin. Esse casamento não irá durar por muito tempo.

-Espero que não.

Algumas horas depois o servo verde saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos. Ele ainda estava sentado do lado dela no Futon, uma fraca vela deixava o lugar um pouco iluminado. Rin abriu os olhos vagarosamente e pode ver o rosto sério de Sesshoumaru que a encarou:

-Sua febre acabou de passar.

-Estava com febre? –indagou baixo.

-Sim. Acho que Yashamaru quando fincou o punhal em você liberou uma energia maligna muito forte que a fez sentir-se muito mal e fraca.

-Entendi. Ainda sinto muito sono e um pouco de dor. –fechou os olhos lentamente. –Não me deixe sozinha, fique se puder.

-Descanse um pouco.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente. Elevou sua mão esquerda e levou até a dele. Aquele toque delicado foi bastante simbólico para ambas as partes. Aquela mão feminina e leve pode acariciar as rígidas e masculinas dele. Um simples toque os fazia sentir nas nuvens, tão sublime e agridoce.

Rin apertou um pouco a mão do senhor ao seu lado. Logo a força que havia depositado nesse movimento se esvaiu e quando ele pode a olhar novamente ela estava com os olhos selados e dormindo como uma criança.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão no rosto da menina-mulher a sua frente, acariciou-lhe os cabelos e finalmente deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios bem rápido, mas o suficiente para sentir novamente aquele sabor nunca antes encontrado.

No quarto de Setsuka ela conversava com o irmão mais velho, ele já estava curado, afinal sua regeneração é muito mais rápida do que a de Rin. Os dois estavam sentados um de frente para o outro debatendo o que havia acontecido.

-Por que foi fazer uma coisa tão idiota como essa!?

-Foi instintivo. E também não sabia que ele ia levar tão a sério!

-E nem eu... Ela está realmente me incomodando...

-Por que aceitou vir morar nessa droga desse castelo?

-Porque eu o amo. E não vou deixar nada e nem ninguém atrapalhar a minha felicidade! –Disse maldosa.

-Não a entendo... Ele nem te olha direito, como pode sentir atraída por isso?

-Porque sim e pronto, não se meta! E não atrapalhe mais!

-Tá, eu já entendi! Não sabia que ela era tão importante aqui! Não brinco mais com ela.

-Graças a sua travessura, não irei dormir com ele hoje.

-Não sabia que isso aconteceria, não queria atrapalhar, não estava nos meus planos ataca-la.

-O quê você viu nela, hein? –indagou invejosa.

-Muitas coisas... –sorriu malicioso. –Ah, se fosse minha como planejei... Seria deliciosa com certeza.

-Só pode estar brincando! –Disse revoltada. –Ela não tem nada de mais! Qualquer uma pode ser igual a ela.

-Não precisa ser tão invejosa... –Disse irônico provocativo. –Ela é muito mais bonita e atraente que você.

-Cala essa boca.

Ela pegou o leque e bateu com força na cabeça do irmão que ao sentir um pouco de dor pegou no pulso da yokai e a fez se bater com as próprias mãos. Eles riam e brincavam feito criança, agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, contudo realmente para eles nada tinha ocorrido.

Os dois caíram no Futon rindo um pouco da própria infantilidade. Se aproximaram mais um do outro e ficaram se fitando por alguns momentos. Logo a seriedade tomou conta de suas faces e o silêncio deu espaço para algumas frases cruas e frias.

-Eu o terei nas minhas mãos, você vai ver. –Disse Setsuka.

-Não duvido de seu potencial...

-Farei com quem tenha a sem graça daquela humana também, mas dessa vez ela irá rastejar aos seus pés, não precisará ir até ela.

-O quê pretende? –indagou curioso.

-Você vai ver... As coisas só estão começando... Guarde bem o que eu digo.

-Irei te ajudar no que for preciso, se o plano for bom conte comigo.

-E será... Vou repetir o que eu já disse... Será inesquecível.

--/--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Capítulo rápido só pra marcar presença! Moh vagaba essa Setsuka e esse irmão dela !! Ai ai coitada da Rin! O q será q a aguarda!! Gente espero q tenham gostado desse capt foi bem curto eu axo... No próximo vou escrever umas dez páginas eu juro !! Eu ia escrever mais, soh q tah tarde e queria atualizar logo! Recebi várias ameaças se eu n postasse shuahsuh ai fikei com medo xD!

+ axei legal o capt! Fiz a Rin mais forte e mais dona do próprio nariz, axo q fikou mais legal ela tentando escapar do q vir alguém do nd e deduzir q ela estava em perigo, mas claro teve akela ajudinha básika do Sesshy q tah lindo nesse capt!!

Mandar bjinhos pra tds vcs! E amei os comentários anteriores! Nossa mto bacanas msm!! Continuem acompanhando! Cês vão amar tenho certeza!!

Me mandem comentários hein! XD! Amo vcs!!

BJOKAS!!

_**OBS: AuhsuAH **_ _**Mile-Chan seu comentário me fez rir bastante xDDD!**_


	13. Artifício

Capítulo 13 –Artifício

_**Capítulo 13 –Artifício. **_

Os raios de sol enfim chegaram depois daquela turbulenta noite. Invadiram sem permissão o estabelecimento, foram entrando e ali ficaram. As horas agora correriam mais rápidas.

No quarto da pequena humana ele ainda estava, dormira sentado apoiado na rígida parede do seu feudo. Sesshoumaru não queria perder um minuto, não podia sair de perto dela, não podia simplesmente abandona-la. Ainda estava pasmo com o que tinha acontecido, as coisas tinham ficado fora de controle e isso realmente o preocupava, nem mesmo em seu próprio castelo poderia dormir sossegado. Dormir... Outra palavra que o incomodava... Ao lembrar disso automaticamente via a imagem de Setsuka. Não teria mais paz nem mesmo na hora de se deitar... Estava louco para ter sua vida de volta, porém sabia que teria que esperar por isso...

Os olhos chocolates finalmente se abriram, a primeira visão foi o singelo teto. Em seguida, virou o rosto levemente e pode contemplar a bela imagem do ser masculino um pouco a sua frente. Ela não economizou no sorriso, sentou-se no Futon e com uma expressão melhor disse:

-Então o senhor Sesshoumaru ficou comigo o tempo todo.

Ela viu o curativo no seu braço, estava com uma faixa branca, doía um pouco se encostasse, mas de fato estava bem melhor. Rin foi caminhando em direção ao yokai na sua frente. Ao se aproximar agachou e com sua mão esquerda levemente acariciou o cabelo daquele ser tão imponente e seguro de si.

Ele sentiu aquele suave perfume, aquele toque tão doce e ilustre. O senhor feudal já sabia que era ela, já tinha sentido sua presença antes de chegar, mas mesmo assim quis ver, comprovar definitivamente com seus belos olhos mel. Ao abri-los lentamente pode contemplar aquela admirável vista, era realmente a mulher dos seus sonhos e da sua realidade, mas como poderia chegar nela? Tinham tantas barreiras impenetráveis no meio do caminho e a cada hora que passava tudo começava a ficar mais intenso e escuro. Seria uma grande maldade o que faziam? Ela seria a crueldade em pessoa? Por que ela lhe mostrava algo que ele simplesmente não poderia ter?

Os açucarados olhos âmbar puderam penetrar nos castanhos dela. Aquele impacto visual durou alguns segundos até que o próprio segurou na mão esquerda da peculiar jovem e com um brilho incomum na íris pode dizer:

-Que bom que está bem.

-Obrigada por ter ficado ao meu lado essa noite.

-Gostaria de ficar ao seu lado todas as noites...

-... Eu sinto o mesmo...

-Por que me mostra o que eu não posso ter?

-Também queria muito saber o mesmo.

-Sinto uma intensa vontade de te ter, não é algo mais que eu possa controlar...

-Queria entender por que então não me tem agora em seus braços, pelo menos essa vez. –indagou um pouco trêmula.

-Daria a honra de me dar essa felicidade?

-Só se me prometer que faria o mesmo.

Ele não conseguiu resistir, segurou na cintura da menina docemente e a beijou de uma forma realmente cíclica e estonteante. A deixou completamente alienada e sem rumo, era como se seu chão fosse tirado de repente e se sentisse voando juntamente com os pássaros mais belos que podia imaginar.

Seus corpos foram se aproximando numa sintonia frenética e incontrolável. Ele a repousou com delicadeza no Futon e como se fosse a última vez que faria a beijou novamente e com suas mãos percorreu um pouco todas aquelas curvas e contornos da envolvente humana.

Sabia muito bem que corriam riscos, mas não podia se controlar, ela realmente estava mais envolvente e provocativa que o normal, não agüentava mais ver aquela, que agora estava em seus braços, passando por ele normalmente.

Depois de algumas horas Setsuka se levantou do Futon, vestiu um kimono leve azul marinho que seguia o padrão dos que usualmente usava. Era amarrado de uma forma para que um pouco de suas pernas aparecessem. Prendeu o cabelo num coque, deixou duas mexas caídas sobre sua face e passou um batom vermelho nos lábios.

Rodou um pouco pelo castelo e não pode encontrar Sesshoumaru, perguntou a alguns servos onde seu marido podia estar, mas não souberam dar-lhe respostas concretas. Acabou se irritando com aquela situação, resolveu então procurar no quarto da rival a qual tanto a incomodava, a probabilidade dele estar ali era grande, mesmo ela não querendo aceitar esse fato.

Ela entrou no quarto sem bater e quando fez isso pode ver os dois seres sentados um de frente para o outro tomando chá como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles olharam para Setsuka que estranhou ao ver aquela cena e emburrou a cara:

-Já demorou de mais, não? –indagou a Sesshoumaru. –Pelo que vejo, ela já está muito bem.

-E isso não é graças a você nem ao seu irmão. –Disse ele seco. –E falando nele, quero lhe dizer uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Quero que ele saia imediatamente de meu castelo.

-O quê!? Como é quê é!? –indagou ela nervosa.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu o quero fora daqui dentro de algumas horas e sem mais conversa a decisão está tomada.

-Ele não vai sair daqui! Não vou permitir a saída dele! Até porque agora vocês são sócios.

-Se fôssemos realmente sócios ele não teria quebrado as regras, não me venha chorar pelo seu irmãozinho, não me interessa.

-Está brincando!? Não acredito que vai ficar protegendo essa humanazinha ridícula! Você só pode estar ficando louco! O quê essa vagabunda te fez!?

-Não me insulte! –Disse Rin enfurecida. –Não pense que tenho medo de encarar você, se acha que seu irmão fez certo em me atacar isso não é da minha conta, não pedi sua opinião! Agora não venha você entrar no meu quarto sem nem ao menos pedir licença e dizer o que quiser! Eu exijo o mínimo de respeito! Eu não sou sua escrava pra aturar seu mau-humor e histerismo!

-Está ficando louca, sua bastarda!? Eu te coloco agora mesmo na fogueira! Arrasto-te pelos cabelos e ninguém poderá fazer nada. –Disse raivosa e intolerante.

-Não seja louca, Setsuka, não pode fazer nada contra ela. –Disse Sesshoumaru. –Rin não é uma escrava nesse castelo, não é uma arrumadeira, nem cozinheira e nem nada do gênero.

-Do quê está falando?

-Ela é uma princesa, sua parva, eu dei esse poder a ela antes de nos casar.

-Escutou, senhora feudal? –riu Rin sarcástica.

-Eu ainda vou te queimar viva no meu fogo, você não sabe com quem está se metendo, não se esqueça que você pode ser sim uma princesa, mas ainda é uma fraca e idiota humana.

-Sim, sou humana com muito orgulho e não trocaria nem um momento da minha mortalidade e fragilidade pela sua longevidade e arrogância, prefiro ser como sou a ter que passar mais de cem anos como você.

-Ora, sua cretina!

Ela iria atacar Rin, mas a mesma levantou-se e segurou no braço de Setsuka.A humana a encarou nos olhos um pouco furiosa. Essa reação espantou tanto a mulher quanto a Sesshoumaru que não tinha noção da agilidade da amada.

-Não pense que sou idiota! Se está me declarando guerra saiba que isso não me interessa, mas não pense que eu não tenho minhas surpresas também.

Setsuka tirou seu braço do domínio de Rin violentamente fazendo com que se afastasse alguns passos da Yokai. Os olhos rubis estavam furiosos, literalmente em chamas, mas aquele olhar não intimidou nenhum momento a admirável dos olhos castanhos.

-Antes que saia. –Disse Sesshoumaru. –Quero seu irmão fora daqui! Já mandei um mensageiro ao seu antigo castelo, estou convocando Jin aqui imediatamente.

-Meu pai não vai concordar com esse absurdo! Não seja idiota.

-É isso o que vamos ver.

-Sesshoumaru, perdeu o juízo? Esqueceu que é você que está nas nossas mãos? Não seja imbecil!

-Não pense você que irá me tratar como seu animal de estimação. –Disse ríspido agora de pé. –Pensei em me casar com você, pois seria o melhor jeito de se conseguir paz, afinal começar uma guerra desnecessária agora não teria sentido, mas não ache que tenho medo de entrar em uma. Pensando por um lado até que seria melhor mesmo...

-Está querendo romper a aliança!? –indagou receosa.

-Acho que essa é a única escolha que você me dá.

-Não, por favor, Sesshoumaru! Não se separe de mim! Eu prometo que não brigo mais com essa garota, mas não me tire do seu lado!

Ela se aproximou um pouco desesperada, segurou fortemente a mão do yokai e o encarou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

-Por favor, não me deixe de lado.

-Por que não consegue parar de me encher!? –indagou nervoso com a voz alterada.

-É que eu não suporto essa mulher! Eu não agüento olhar pra cara dela! Nada me tira da cabeça que ela quer roubar você de mim! E você é só meu! Unicamente meu!

-Setsuka, o meu coração, a minha vida nunca irá lhe pertencer. –Disse seco.

-Não diga isso! –ela o abraçou. –Não diga que não me ama... Não fale nada, por favor! Venha comigo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin que fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça para ele que pode entender. Ele resolveu sair do quarto com a yokai problemática que ia agarrada com ele sem nem ao menos encarar Rin.

Os dois saíram e ela pode fechar a porta do quarto violentamente. Estava com um pouco de raiva, mas logo respirou fundo algumas vezes e ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido abriu um sorriso largo e feliz, ela realmente tinha o coração do amado e isso a deixava definitivamente radiante.

Ela se arrumou, colocou um kimono bonito vermelho com uma faixa branca e saiu do recinto. Foi dar algumas voltas para relaxar um pouco e pode encontrar Kuroichi e Oboru no meio do caminho. Os três então se sentaram na varanda do castelo e puseram-se a conversar:

-Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu! A senhorita está mesmo bem? –indagou o yokai.

-Sim, agora está, quer dizer, fisicamente sim.

-Como assim? –indagou Oboru.

-Bem, as coisas estão tensas, agora pouco aquela louca veio fazer escândalo no meu quarto, ela acha que aquele imbecil estava certo ao fazer o que fez.

-Não a leve a sério, sabe que ela é muito mimada. –Disse Kuroichi. –Você devia ignora-la.

-É meio difícil ignorar uma pessoa que está te perseguindo a todo o momento. –suspirou. –Mas não posso fazer muita coisa.

-Entendo, entretanto não deixe com que ela te humilhe! A senhorita pode rebater ela. –Disse Oboru. –Tem muita sorte... Queria eu poder dizer tudo o que acho dela.

-Digo o mesmo. –Disse Kuroichi.

-É estranho, ela me odeia só pelo fato de eu existir... Se ela fosse irritante, mas não me perturbasse não ligaria para ela...

-Ela tem muita inveja de você. –Disse Oboru. –Por isso é tão ruim.

-Inveja... Será mesmo que é só isso?

-Com certeza, quando muita inveja se junta acaba se transformando num ódio profundo. –Disse o yokai. –Deve tomar muito cuidado com ela.

-Eu sei, sinto isso...

-Agora temos que ir. Não podemos ficar de conversa essa hora. Temos que organizar algumas coisas no castelo. –Disse Oboru se levantando juntamente com Kuroichi.

-Qualquer coisa a senhorita pode me chamar que irei com certeza ajudar. –Disse Kuroichi.

-Com certeza.

Nos aposentos reais lá estavam os dois seres sentados um de frente para o outro. A yokai fazia drama, entretanto o senhor feudal não se comovia com nenhuma lágrima da mimada, ela repousou sua cabeça no colo do poderoso ser e soluçando disse:

-Me perdoe, mas não quero te perder...

-Não quero que se explique, não perca seu tempo com isso, o que está feito está feito.

-Eu não quero que fique com ela... Não me troque por ela, aceito que tenha relações com qualquer serva com qualquer maldita... Menos com ela!

-Por que tanto ódio? Por que tanta raiva de alguém que nunca lhe fez nada?

-Porque eu sei que ela tem o seu coração... Ela tem você onde eu sempre quis...

-Não seja tola. –Disse achando aquilo tudo patético.

-Eu ainda vou faze-lo esquecer essa humana.

-Não seja infantil, sabe muito bem que nunca me teve, não tem e não terá, então não banque a ingênua, não pode me forçar a sentir algo por você.

-Me diz... Por que você a ama tanto?

-Acho que é um castigo...

-Castigo?

-Antes de conhecer Rin desprezava tudo que não fosse yokai, desprezei meu meio-irmão que era meio-yokai, odiava ao pensar que meu pai pudera se casar com uma humana... E bem ao pensar em seres tão frágeis como humanos os odiava como você, mataria quantos fosse necessário sem pensar duas vezes... Mas até que por uma coincidência do destino me feri mortalmente com uma batalha e adivinha por quem fui salvo.

-Pela Rin...

-Sim, ela mesma... Na época ainda era uma menina, uma criança humana... Aquilo foi humilhante, eu o grande Sesshoumaru ser cuidado pelo aquele mero ser insignificante... Foi sem dúvidas a experiência mais estranha de toda minha vida.

-O quê aconteceu depois?

-Muitas coisas... Depois ela foi crescendo e eu tive que deixa-la num vilarejo com humanos para arrumar o meu feudo, cuidar das minhas coisas e depois que tudo estava pronto voltei e encontrei uma mulher forte no lugar da menininha que um dia me salvou...

-Então por isso acha que é um castigo... Você a ama de verdade, eu não posso aceitar isso.

-Isso não é problema meu.

Ela elevou a cabeça e pode encarar Sesshoumaru que agora pode notar um olhar diferente vindo daquele problemático ser. Duas lágrimas escorreram e puderam percorrer toda a maciez de sua pele sedosa.

-Eu juro que farei com que me ame.

-Faça o que quiser, só não a machuque. Porque se fizer isso, acredite, não terei piedade.

-Vai ver, daqui a algum tempo não irá mais lembrar do nome dela.

Nos corredores Rin andava calmamente segurando uma longa espada para sua proteção caso alguém específico cruzasse seu caminho e lhe perturbasse seu juízo. Estava atenta a qualquer ameaça, a única coisa que queria era passar por aquilo de novo, pelo menos agora estava preparada.

Logo quem temia encontrar vinha na sua direção contrária como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele vinha com aquele sorriso imponente, um cinismo estampado na face e com uma tranqüilidade incomum. Quando os dois ficaram definitivamente de frente para o outro pararam e ele começou:

-Como está, libélula?

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-Não seja tão áspera, não combina com você. –Disse petulante. –E essa espada? Tudo isso pra se proteger de mim?

-Isso mesmo.

-Estamos evoluindo então, antes era um punhal, agora uma espada... Será que não percebe que isso é inútil?

-Sinceramente não pedi sua opinião e não vou perder um minuto do meu tempo com você.

Ela foi passar por ele que rapidamente a pegou justamente no braço machucado a fazendo sentir dor. Yashamaru a encarou nos olhos com um pouco de ironia:

-Você ainda vai implorar pra me ter.

-Vai sonhando.

-Não precisa sonhar com algo que é inevitável acontecer.

-Qual o seu problema e o da sua irmã comigo? –indagou puxando o braço de volta.

-O meu é bem simples, eu a desejo em meu quarto, sob meus domínios e meu poder, já minha irmã é justamente o contrário, ela te quer bem longe daqui...

-Não vão conseguir nada do que imaginam. –Disse ríspida.

-Quem lhe garante isso?

-E quem garante a você que irá conseguir?

-Acho que estamos no mesmo barco, não é pequenina? Sabe por que lhe chamo de libélula?

-E por que iria querer saber?

-Direi mesmo assim... –Disse sádico. –É inofensiva, frágil e volátil e acima de tudo tem uma vida muito curta... Quer dizer que se eu quiser, posso ser um menino muito mal e arrancar todas as suas asas e a fazer parar de voar. –Disse com um tom mais agressivo. –E sabe o que isso significa? A morte! Não pense que não seria capaz de mata-la cruelmente só porque sinto desejo por você.

-Não seja tão prepotente... Antes de me matar já estaria acabado.

-Acha que tenho medo de Sesshoumaru? –riu. –Não seja ridícula, ele é quem deve temer a mim e ao meu futuro reino, acha que estou em desvantagem? O quê adianta ser poderoso quando se têm milhares contra?

-Se ele quisesse teria te matado ontem mesmo.

-Podia ter deixado... –sorriu.

-Tem razão, eu poderia, mas não sou como você.

-O quê quer dizer?

-Não sou cruel, covarde e aproveitadora como você. Tenho meus valores e com certeza são melhores que os seus. Não pense você que eu o temo! Se eu tiver que lutar até a morte farei isso, não tenha dúvidas. Mesmo quando era uma simples menina nunca deixei de ser corajosa em nenhum momento da minha vida, já passei por muitas coisas e não vai ser um idiota como você que irá me fazer algum mal!

-Que belas palavras, libélula... Mas não se esqueça que tenho grandes vantagens.

-Eu não me importo com isso pode ter certeza.

-Guarde essas palavras: Você ainda vai se arrastar por mim.

Rin simplesmente ignorou aquele yokai, continuou o seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Yashamaru lançou um sorriso maldoso, mas logo continuou o seu caminho pensando na jovem humana tão atrevida e corajosa.

Rin saiu de dentro do castelo, foi até o jardim, sentou-se de baixo da árvore que sempre ficava. Suspirou um pouco aborrecida com tudo aquilo, olhou para o céu carregado de nuvens negras, sentiu cheiro da umidade e já sabia que choveria a qualquer momento... Seria inevitável. Talvez até mesmo os céus choravam com ela com toda aquela situação. Que fim teria ela? Que fim teria uma simples mulher com sonhos tão intensos e complexos?

Um yokai verde logo veio por se aproximar em passos lentos, era Jaken. Ele vinha com seu fiel cajado e com aquela expressão séria e mau-humorada que há poucos havia adquirido como característica. O servo chegou perto da humana e sentou-se na sua frente:

-Até que enfim aquela mulher me deixou em paz.

-É... –Disse aborrecida.

-O quê houve?

-Só estou um pouco irritada, mas já vai passar.

-Aquele maldito do Yashamaru, ainda bem que nada de mais aconteceu a você.

-Ainda bem mesmo, não iria permitir que ele fizesse alguma coisa comigo.

-O quê pensa em fazer?

-Estava pensando nisso... Acho que vou dar um tempo daqui. Fiquei de visitar as pessoas do vilarejo, acho que irei amanhã mesmo passar alguns dias.

-Tem mesmo certeza disso?

-Tenho, por quê? –indagou curiosa.

-Não quero que me deixe sozinho com essa maluca. –choramingou.

-Ora, venha comigo. –sorriu.

-Sério? –os olhos brilharam. –Está falando a verdade?

-Claro, por que não? Pedirei ao senhor Sesshoumaru se poderei te levar.

-Isso realmente será muito bom. –suspirou aliviado. –Um tempo longe dessa maluca irá me fazer bem.

-Então vamos amanhã! Eu, você e Arurum. –sorriu alegre. –Será muito bom, tenho certeza.

--/--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Nossa até que enfim acabei de escrever! Ufa! ! Ai ai gostei desse capítulo achei muito legalzinho! Principalmente na parte em que o Sesshy diz que ama a Rin pra Setsuka! Essa vaca chata xDD! Hahaha é impressionante como ngm q leu a finc gosta dela xD! Eh realmente ela eh mto insuportável, mas fazer o q neh! Eh meu lado puta chato xD UAHsuHAS capoto N acredito q disse isso xD!

Queria agradecer mais uma vez pelas rewies fikei muito feliz em recebe-las, muito mesmo de coração S2! Queria agradecer a Lary Lima pelo comentário e q bom q vcs mocinhas Nathyla e Nyla Hana comentaram!! Mais duas fofuxas no espaço de comentários!

E as outras mocinhas de plantão q sempre comentam como a Pamela, a Individual do mal, a Mile, Acdy e entre outras D! Adoro vocês! Vo continuar escrevendo! Então continuem comentando wee!! BJOS PARA TDS! Vcs são 10!


	14. Insanidade

Pela manhã bem cedo, Rin foi percorrendo os corredores do castelo querendo encontrar Sesshoumaru para avisa-lo de sua

Pela manhã bem cedo, Rin foi percorrendo os corredores do castelo querendo encontrar Sesshoumaru para avisa-lo de sua saída temporária do recinto. Ela o procurou em vários cômodos, não queria se atrasar, quanto mais cedo saísse mais rápido chegaria ao local visado.

Quando finalmente o achou mudou rapidamente a expressão. Pode ver o yokai e em seu braço vinha enroscada a presença feminina que não o largava de forma alguma desde o momento que pusera os pés no local. Eles a olharam e o mesmo movimento foi recíproco por parte dela.

Mesmo ignorando um pouco a presença de Setsuka ela não podia esconder a demonstração a qual pairava pela sua bela face empalidecida. Com um pouco de seriedade e firmeza pode dizer:

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, posso falar com o senhor?

-Sim, diga.

-Eu estava pensando em ir até o vilarejo hoje...

-Ah, que bom! Pelo menos por hoje sua cara não estará por entre os corredores. –interrompeu Setsuka.

-Setsuka, pare com isso. –Disse o ser a intimidando. –Mas irá sozinha?

-Não, queria pedir que Jaken viesse comigo, poderia? –indagou o olhando diretamente.

-Obviamente que não. Jaken ficará pra me ajudar aqui hoje! Ele é muito útil, hoje ele não poderá sair.

-Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu. –Disse Sesshoumaru a encarando e tirando seu braço do domínio da yokai. –Não seja tão intrometida.

-Não fale comigo dessa forma... Já vou ter problemas de mais hoje, pode fazer o mínimo por mim pelo menos por um dia? Pode parar de dar razão a essa folgada dessa humana pelo menos uma vez!? –indagou dramatizando a situação.

-Ah, esqueça!

Rin disse a última frase já no seu limite, resolveu deixar para trás aquele ser que tanto tagarelava palavras mimadas. Ela talvez fosse um dos seres mais revoltantes que já conhecera na vida. Ao sair em passos rápidos quase correndo acabou por esbarrar naquele outro ser que a segurou no braço impedindo sua drástica queda ao chão.

-Tome cuidado, princesinha.

-Ah, não só faltava mesmo você pra estragar meu dia! –Disse ríspida.

-Não está feliz em me ver já tão cedo? –indagou o yokai dos olhos vermelhos.

-Hum... Deixe-me ver... NÃO! –Disse sádica. –Agora dá pra me soltar?

-E por que faria isso, libélula?

-Porque eu estou dizendo e quer parar de me chamar de libélula!

-Desculpe, mas é automático. –sorriu desafiador.

-Seu idiota. –puxou seu braço fortemente, mas ele a segurou mais forte. –Qual é o seu problema?

-Com certeza você... Onde quer ir com tanta pressa?

-Definitivamente isso não é da sua conta, agora me solta antes que eu faça um escândalo.

-Tudo bem, não precisa ficar tão irrequieta dessa forma.

Ele a soltou e quando a pequena humana iria sair andando, ele a puxou pela cintura tinha outras intenções, mas ao vira-la e encarar aquela essência achocolatada daqueles olhos pode parar por um breve momento. Ficou sem entender e talvez um pouco perturbado com aquele impacto. Com o ocorrido a soltou sem que ela precisasse pedir, mesmo sentindo-se hipnotizado pela aquela plenitude.

-Você é louco? –indagou a menina confusa.

-Acho que estou ficando...

-Vai ser louco longe, mas bem longe de mim!

Ela saiu mais rápido sem olhar para trás. Yashamaru ficou a olhando e pode reparar que algo estranho começava a rodear a misteriosa humana, aquele brilho em seus olhos realmente não eram culpa da luminosidade do local, definitivamente essa não era a resposta. Aquelas íris castanhas ficaram marcadas de uma forma peculiar e estridente. O yokai colocou a mão no peito e o sentiu palpitar de maneira frenética e indomável. Respirou fundo e resolveu ir atrás daquela que o tinha deixado de uma maneira estranha.

Rin chegou no jardim do castelo e foi para debaixo da árvore que costumava ficar, estava sem dúvidas revoltada com o que aconteceu. Setsuka a irritava e com certeza muito mais a Sesshoumaru. Ela sabia que se o yokai quisesse Jaken iria com ela para o vilarejo, porém preferiu não causar intrigas com o casal. Mesmo tendo poderes de uma princesa não queria problemas.

Quando iria sentar-se foi interceptada por uma mão masculina que a virou levemente e a foi levando até encostar-se à parede. Ela se assustou com aquilo e quando olhou mais detalhadamente pode ver a figura de Yashamaru a encarando nos olhos seriamente:

-O quê é agora!? Você não...

Ele não a deixou continuar a frase, com o seu dedo indicador o colocou sobre os lábios carnudos da menina que começava a ficar um pouco atordoada. Aqueles olhos rubis começavam a consumi-la e um frio na espinha pode ser sentido.

-O quê é você, libélula?

-O quê?

-Está voando pelos meus pensamentos incansavelmente, seus olhos me perseguem, você é tão diferente de tudo...

-Do que está falando?

-Case-se comigo.

-... O quê?! Perdeu o juízo? –indagou incrédula.

-Estou falando sério, se casar comigo terá uma vida perfeita...

-Não seja ridículo, eu jamais me casaria com você!

-Não seja tola, o quê acha que te aguarda nesse castelo? –indagou indignado com a resposta.

-Eu prefiro mofar nesse lugar a ter de me casar com você.

-Por que o ama tanto?! Ele não está nem aí pra você! Se te amasse você estaria no lugar da minha irmã!

-É claro que ele se importa comigo, não diga uma tolice dessas!

-Ah é mesmo? Então por que não está lá, casada com ele?

-Não diga asneira! O senhor Sesshoumaru não é inconseqüente como você! Ao contrário de você, Yashamaru, ele pensa!

-E graças a isso você vai morrer nesse lugar e ser infeliz pra sempre vendo minha irmãzinha ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Não me importo o que pensa, não sabe nada sobre mim!

-Pode até ser, mas lhe garanto uma coisa... Não espere que ele deixe Setsuka, isso não vai acontecer.

-Por que não me deixa em paz?! –Disse nervosa. –vai embora daqui... Você quer me confundir é isso que você quer, mas não vai conseguir!

-Confundir? –sorriu malicioso. –Acha o quê eu quero é te confundir? Não pense que sabe tudo, você é só uma humana, não entende nada de nós yokais.

-Pare de subestimar minhas percepções, expectativas, dores, sentimentos! –irritou-se. –Acorda, quem não entende nada é você! É você que não sabe de porcaria nenhuma! Essa hipocrisia nos olhos de todos vocês me irrita! Acha que eu sou o seu brinquedo, Yashamaru?!

Ele colocou o seu braço direito no lado do rosto de Rin. A encarou profundamente como se fosse a última vez que fizesse tal movimento. Ficou daquela forma por alguns segundos e pode notar o quanto à menina era decidida e com uma personalidade tão forte quanto uma rocha.

-Não penso que é meu brinquedo, afinal sei que minha você não é, infelizmente... Mas isso será temporário, quando cair em si vai notar que tenho toda a razão.

-Razão? Você está completamente louco.

-Não estou louco, estou obsessivo.

-Obsessivo pelo o quê?

-Claro que é por você, libélula... Por que não aceita minha proposta de uma vez? Não irei te tratar mal nunca, seria a maior senhora feudal... Queria entender porque recusa uma oferta que qualquer mulher espera.

-Porque eu amo o senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Está perdendo o seu tempo... –suspirou. –Não percebe que não há nada pra você aqui?

-Por que todos querem me convencer disso? –sorriu. –Eu é que decido o que é melhor pra mim...

-Está certo... –tirou a mão do lado dela. –Mas escreve o que eu estou dizendo, você ainda vai ser minha mulher!

-Vou, claro. –ironizou. –E a Setsuka vai me chamar de irmãzinha e trocaremos sempre nossos Kimonos.

Yashamaru sorriu com aquele comentário o que fez com que a pequena humana se surpreendesse, pois não era um sorriso forçado e nem malicioso e sim sincero. Não estava acostumada a ver aquele yokai demonstrar tamanha proeza e simplicidade.

-Hei... O quê deu em você? –indagou curiosa.

-Do quê?

-Esqueça... –suspirou. –Deve ter sido só impressão.

-Eu amo você, libélula... Não se esqueça disso.

O rapaz saiu andando sem pressa deixando a menina solitária mais uma vez. Ela fechou os olhos, sentou-se no chão e encostou as costas na árvore. Ficou fitando o rapaz sumir da sua direção e quando ele fez isso pode sentir-se mais aliviada.

-Era só essa que me faltava... É... Acho que minha visita ao vilarejo vai ser adiada.

Yashamaru entrou no castelo calmamente e quando viraria o corredor uma mão firme masculina o pegou pela parte de cima do kimono e o empurrou com agressividade. Ele ficou assustado com a investida, mas ao ver quem fazia tal coisa abriu um sorriso cínico e pode encarar da mesma forma os olhos mel a sua frente que não estavam nenhum pouco satisfeito.

-O quê você quer com a Rin?

-Isso não é da sua conta, todo poderoso Sesshoumaru. –riu. –O meu assunto não é com você.

-Seu moleque! Acha mesmo que terá algo com ela?!

-Ora, ora... Por que está tão preocupado? Não já está comprometido? Ou será que uma só não basta?

-Cale-se! Não vou permitir que fale o que quiser em meu castelo! Escute aqui, seu fedelho... Seu chegará dentro de algumas horas e com certeza sua estadia nesse recinto estará terminada, mas enquanto isso, não quero que pense na possibilidade de me causar problemas!

-Não fiz nada, somente fui conversar com a pequenina...

-Não quero que ouse se aproximar dela! –irritou-se e apertou mais o kimono. –Ela não é igual às mulheres que recebe em seu quarto!

-Eu sei que ela não é, por isso mesmo que me senti atraído por aquela beleza tão peculiar e mística... Acha que eu teria me envolvido tanto assim se não tivesse percebido a diferença entre ela e as outras?

-Se envolvido? –sorriu descrente. –A quem está tentando enganar? Quer me convencer que tem sentimentos por ela?

-Não quero convencer você de nada. Aliás, não preciso... Ela será minha esposa e você não vai poder evitar isso.

Sesshoumaru não agüentou ao escutar a frase, deixou um riso escapar de seus lábios e soltou o rapaz ao mesmo tempo. O encarou mais uma vez com um sorriso incrédulo e provocante:

-Está falando sério?

-Você ri agora, mas você mal pode esperar pra ver.

-Não seja idiota, Rin jamais se casaria com você e mesmo que ela quisesse o quê acha que aconteceria com ela?! –disse mais sério e firme.

-Ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha vida.

-Claro que tem, seu imbecil! Você será um senhor feudal, sua vida não será mais sua e sim de todo o conselho.

-Eu quero que se dane aquela "velharada", acha que ligo para aquele maldito conselho? Ninguém vai mandar em mim.

-Eu não vou ficar discutindo com um moleque irresponsável como você, só vou te dar um recado: Afaste-se dela antes que eu mate você e te corte em mil pedaços.

-Não pode me proibir de falar com ela.

-Não só posso como estou ordenando! –Disse seco. –Se infligir minhas ordens vai se arrepender.

O poderoso senhor feudal virou-se de costas e pode prosseguir seu caminho. O jovem o olhou e sorriu para si, admirou sua própria coragem e ficou preso em alguns pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru foi saindo do castelo, queria encontrar a mulher dos olhos chocolates, precisava vê-la, sentir nem que por alguns segundos o seu delicado perfume de magnólia. Ao sentir o aroma já sabia a direção, partiu sem medo e a pode ver repousando debaixo daquela árvore que castigada pelo outono só possuía poucas folhas.

Rin sorriu ao ver a plenitude se aproximar, corou um pouco ao notar que ele a procurava e queria de fato sua companhia. Como poderia ignorar a existência daquele ser? Era impossível... Não podia deixa-lo, pensava que talvez ele pudesse sobreviver a isso, mas ela jamais conseguiria tal coisa após de tudo.

-Aquele insuportável estava lhe incomodando?

-Ah, deixa ele pra lá... Se eu colocasse num pergaminho todos que não me suportam precisaria de mais de um. –riu. –Não se importe.

-Não acha que está pedindo de mais?

-Obrigada, senhor Sesshoumaru pela preocupação. –sorriu docemente. –Mas juro, estou bem, ele já foi.

-E espero que vá literalmente. –emburrou-se. –Ele realmente pediu você em casamento?

-Ah, sim... Mas acho que ele não leva muito a sério as coisas, não tem muita noção do que propõe, acha que o mundo é dele... Ele vai melhorar, você vai ver. Quer dizer! O senhor! Perdoe-me, não sei porque disse você! Eu lamento muito. –curvou-se um pouco ruborizada pelo erro cometido.

-... Não seja tola, não precisa ser tão formal assim...

-O quê? –surpreendeu-se.

-Eu nem sei porque ainda me chama de senhor depois de tudo... –virou o rosto não a encarando.

-... Bem... –gaguejou um pouco envergonhada. –Não quero que o senhor pense que não o vejo mais com respeito, prefiro lhe chamar de senhor como nos velhos tempos...

-Quem sabe quando essa nossa situação mudar não muda seus conceitos... Mas deixemos isso pra lá, não quero falar nesse assunto, as paredes tem ouvidos.

-Eu sei...

-Rin...

-O quê?

-Não se case com Yashamaru.

-Mas é claro que não. –riu. –Acha mesmo que faria isso?

-Não caia nos encantos dele... Muitas mulheres perderam bons casamentos graças aos passeios noturnos desse moleque...

-Eu sou diferente, sabe disso. –sorriu. –Ora, vamos... Não acha mesmo que me entregaria nos braços de um yokai que tentou me agarrar a força, me fez um ferimento grave no braço e ainda por cima tem uma irmã insuportável!

-Só estou dizendo, pois não quero que tenha crise de amnésia sobre tudo que ele lhe fez.

-Pode ter certeza que não terei. Não se preocupe enquanto a isso... –Disse mais baixo a próxima frase. –Sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

-... Tenha um pouco mais de paciência... Pode ter?

-Claro, não estou com pressa, faça tudo do seu jeito, contanto que saia perfeito no final nada mais me importa.

-Farei de tudo para que seja perfeito.

-Eu acredito. –sorriu.

-Não se deixe levar por acontecimentos, também sabe dos meus sentimentos para com você...

Ela nem ao menos pode responder aquela frase, sentiu uma intensa alegria e uma vontade louca de sair correndo e o abraçar. O amor incondicional a qual sentia transbordava pelo seu ser. Estava no ápice, flutuando, não queria que aquela conversa terminasse, não queria vê-lo voltando para os braços da sua rival... Doía muito, talvez mais do que pudesse suportar, entretanto no fundo sabia que era tudo superficial e que ele iria até o seu encontro o mais breve possível.

Uma gota de chuva caiu nos cabelos negros da menina, logo centenas delas invadiram o local. O céu virou cinza assim como a vida de Sesshoumaru que só não estava relativamente negra pelo fato da bela humana ainda estar presente em sua vida. Os dois saíram do jardim um pouco molhados com a chuva repentina, entraram no castelo sem cerimônia e com um suspiro ela disse:

-Que estranho... Não achei que fosse chover hoje.

-Não é uma chuva qualquer... –respondeu intrigado.

-O quê?

-Algo vem por se aproximar... E creio que não é uma simples tempestade...

--/--/--

**NOTA:**

**Amei os comentários como sempre! Sorry a demora! Amo tds vcs! Lindérrimas xD! Essa nota rapidinha pq jah tenho q sair do pc!! Espero q tenham gostado! Próximo capt vai ser atualizado ateh sábado no máximo!! ****Expliko td dps!! BJUS!**


	15. Irrevogável

Capítulo 15 –Irrevogável

_**Capítulo 15 –Irrevogável.**_

Os dois seres sacudiram um pouco seus kimonos por causa da repentina chuva, não estavam muito molhados, mas mesmo assim era incomodo aquelas gotículas inconvenientes que lhes caíram por cima da roupa de seda.

Quando elevaram seus rostos para frente puderam ver a imagem do yokai sereno de nome Kuroichi que se curvou antes de qualquer coisa. Após o movimento pode dizer seu recado:

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor Jin já chegou ao castelo e o aguarda na sala de reunião.

-Já imaginei que seria ele... Já era tempo. –olhou para Rin. –Está na hora.

-Fique calmo, senhor Sesshoumaru, tudo vai dar certo. –Disse a menina.

-Espero que sim... –voltou seus olhos para Kuroichi. –Fique de olho em Rin por mim, não deixe Yashamaru a incomoda-la.

-Sim senhor!

O poderoso Yokai saiu de perto dos dois que o acompanharam com os olhos até que ele finalmente desaparecesse. Kuroichi depositou seus olhos sobre Rin, estava um pouco sério e não hesitou em começar:

-Acho que as coisas não estão nada bem.

-Será que o senhor Sesshoumaru irá se envolver em problemas?

-Eu não sei, mas o senhor Jin não parecia nenhum pouco satisfeito, acho que essa história não vai sair nada bem no final das contas.

-Espero que dê tudo certo.

-Eu fiquei sabendo que o senhor Jin sempre protegeu muito Yashamaru independente das circunstâncias, só espero que nesse caso não o proteja.

-Eu também... Não sei o que pode acontecer se Yashamaru continuar aqui no castelo.

-Agora o que nos resta é torcer.

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala juntamente com Jaken que encontrou no meio do caminho. Os dois puderam ver o semblante do outro senhor feudal, de Setsuka e enfim de Yashamaru. Os três estavam sentados a espera do Lord do castelo. Ele se depôs na frente dos três e cumprimentou Jin de formalmente.

-Agradeço, pela presença. –Disse Sesshoumaru.

-Recebi o seu comunicado e vim o quanto antes tentar resolver a situação.

-Pois bem, primeiramente quero deixa-lo a par da situação.

-Comece.

Sesshoumaru pode contar então toda a história, em nenhum momento surpreendeu a Jin que se manteve estável a conversa inteira. Isso já era de se esperar, não foi novidade nenhuma esse fato, era claramente visto em seus olhos o tédio e a insignificância do que tinha acontecido.

-E foi isso o que aconteceu.

-E o quê você quer que eu faça? –indagou Jin naturalmente. –Deseja que eu leve Yashamaru de volta?

-Exatamente, o senhor estava a par do contrato que assinamos, o mínimo que se deve fazer é manda-lo de volta para seu feudo.

-Não seja tão radical. –sorriu Jin. –Não aconteceu nada de mais no final. E quem não garante que Yashamaru fez o que fez simplesmente porque a menina se insinuou para ele.

-Só pode estar brincando! –Disse Jaken.

-Só pode mesmo! –concordou Sesshoumaru. –O que diz é um absurdo!

-Como pode botar sua mão no fogo por uma reles humana! Por favor, Sesshoumaru, quando assinei aquele contrato achava que se tratava de uma brincadeira ou fantasia erótica maluca, mas parece que é mais do que isso...

-Não importa o que seja, o que importa é que o acordo foi feito. –Disse seco.

-Ela é só uma humana! –rebateu Setsuka. –Pare de se importar tanto com ela! Já acabou, a boba foi ela por não ter cedido a Yashamaru. Machucou-se porque foi idiota!

-Eu não estou aqui pra saber a opinião de ninguém! –Disse mais firme. –Estou aqui para expulsar esse moleque do meu feudo! Não interessa o que eu quero ou não me preocupar, que fosse com um simples grão de areia o que foi imposto deve ser cumprido! Se for um yokai de palavra vai ter de aceitar os fatos.

-Sejamos razoáveis, Sesshoumaru. –começou Jin novamente com um sorriso. –Não está em posição de exigir nada, mas, pois bem, vamos aos fatos. Primeiramente não farei sua vontade, não por enquanto, afinal preciso de Yashamaru aqui no castelo pelo menos por um tempo, sinceramente ainda não tem minha confiança, Sesshoumaru. Segundo um escândalo desses depois de um casamento não fica nada bem para nenhum dos lados. E finalizando não tenho nada contra as atitudes de meu filho, foi instintivo, digamos assim.

-Está dizendo então que não fará o que digo? –indagou nervoso.

-Isso mesmo. Mas garanto que ele não fará mais nada contra a vontade da garotinha.

-Que bom, meu pai que me entendeu. –sorriu Yashamaru irônico para Sesshoumaru.

-Aviso antes mesmo de qualquer coisa. Saiba que se ele tentar qualquer coisa com Rin eu que tomarei medidas.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se juntamente com Jaken e logo após o trio fez o mesmo movimento. Ele estava enfurecido e indignado, mas era necessário manter-se calmo durante aquilo e infelizmente engolir as circunstâncias.

-Com licença, tenho coisas a fazer, mais uma vez obrigada pela sua vinda ao meu castelo. Espero que mais momentos como esse não se façam necessários.

-Concordo plenamente.

Sesshoumaru saiu do aposento juntamente com Jaken. Os dois ao se afastarem bastante do recinto o servo verde começou a esbravejar com o senhor feudal:

-Mas que gente mais irritante! Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor tem de tomar medidas o mais rápido possível.

-Eu sei, também sinto que devo fazer isso o mais breve possível.

-Esse Yashamaru, não acredito que ele vai ser o senhor feudal no futuro! Aquele feudo vai estar perdido!

-Tomara que isso aconteça o mais rápido possível, não vejo a hora deles decaírem.

-É melhor o senhor colocar o plano em prática, vejamos quais são os feudos inimigos de Jin... Começarei amanhã mesmo.

-Ótimo. Mas faça de maneira discreta.

-Claro! Pode deixar comigo senhor Sesshoumaru!

Enquanto isso Rin conversava com Kuroichi, os dois estavam sentados na varanda e dialogavam animadamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Riam um pouco de determinadas coisas, mas ainda estavam um pouco tensos com tudo:

-Acha que já acabou?

-Provavelmente. –Disse ele olhando para os lados. –Pelo visto as coisas não saíram ruins.

-Creio que não deu em nada e Yashamaru continuará aqui.

-Infelizmente tenho que concordar com a senhorita.

-Mas eu já vinha esperando por isso, digamos que não será surpresa se ele continuar aqui. Só sinto pelo senhor Sesshoumaru ter que agüentar toda essa gente, não posso imaginar a raiva que ele deve estar sentindo tendo que obedecer aos caprichos dessa gente.

-Eu também não imagino... A senhora feudal é uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vi, lembro-me quando a vi chegar fiquei até sem fala, mas só dela abrir a boca o encanto acaba... Aquela voz, jeito, me irrita! Não sei como era tão cobiçada!

-Ela é realmente muito bonita...

-Mas não mais que a senhorita! –sorriu ele gentilmente.

-Não exagere! Não precisa me bajular! –riu.

-Digo a verdade! Pelo menos a senhorita tem olhos profundos e sinceros! Enquanto aquela lá é completamente vazia...

-Obrigada pelo elogio! –sorriu.

-Sabe, a senhorita seria um dos poucos seres a qual eu daria a minha vida.

-Fala sério? –indagou surpresa.

-Claro, não diria se não fosse verdade.

-É estranho ter alguém assim como você... É tão gentil e ao mesmo tempo yokai que odeia humanos.

-Mas a senhorita é diferente daqueles!

-Na verdade conheço pessoas muito mais dignas e fortes que são humanas... Não sou perfeita nem nada do gênero, conheci humanos fantásticos, pessoas que nunca vou me esquecer... Você diz isso, Kuroichi é porque nunca conheceu um de verdade.

-Quem sabe... Mas tenho grandes sentimentos pela senhorita. Não interprete mal, por favor! Não a desejo como mulher, ao contrário, a vejo como uma irmã mais nova, a irmã que eu nunca tive.

-Agradeço muito o seu carinho por mim, também é importante, me ajudou muito.

Os dois sorriram, mas o movimento logo foi interrompido pela passagem dos três yokais da realeza que os encararam de forma superior. Jin a olhou de forma peculiar, entretanto logo voltou seus olhos para Yashamaru como quem diz: "fez a coisa certa". Logo eles passaram pelos dois e deixaram somente o rastro daquele ar pesado e adstringente.

-Fico pensando até quando vou agüentar olhar pra essa mulher... –suspirou ela.

-A senhorita tem tantos desígnios, mesmo aceitando a sua escolha não consigo compreender. É tão bonita, nova e com tão pouco tempo de vida... Não acho que mereça isso.

-O senhor que me criava dizia que ninguém tinha a felicidade realmente merecida. Ele tinha toda razão sobre isso...

-Quem sabe sua vida não fosse melhor longe daqui?

-Ah, não! –riu. –Você também não! Já conversamos sobre isso! Já expliquei, esqueceu?

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Deixa o que eu falei pra lá! Não quero aborrece-la.

-Não está me aborrecendo, eu entendo o pensamento dos outros, é meio complicado alguém aceitar uma situação dessas.

-Realmente.

-Eu vou dar uma volta, pode ir, sei que tem coisas a fazer, se não vai ter que ficar fazendo de noite, não quero incomoda-lo.

-Não, que isso, senhorita Rin! Eu a acompanho!

-Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar um pouco só... Gosto muito dessa hora do dia, eu descanso um pouco.

-Mas tome cuidado! Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame! Entendeu?

-Pode deixar, mas creio que não irei precisar. –sorriu puxando dois punhais de dentro da faixa do kimono.

-Nossa! –se surpreendeu. –Mas de qualquer forma é só me chamar.

-Agradeço muito, até mais.

Ela foi se distanciando do castelo, foi andando em passos lentos e graciosos. Seus longos cabelos negros balançavam com a fresca brisa que passava. Já tinha parado de chover e isso foi um alívio, pois a pequena humana adorava ficar no jardim da casa se distanciando do castelo.

A bela menina puxou um pano que estava preso na cintura e forrou no chão um pouco molhado pela chuva, recostou as costas na árvore e pode ficar dali olhando para o movimentado e melancólico castelo. Suspirou e logo tirou sua atenção do recinto.

-Até quando isso vai demorar...?

Ela sentiu algo caindo em cima de seu corpo bruscamente, olhou para o seu colo e pode ver um grande arranjo de flores, ficou confusa com aquilo e ao pegar, um ser caiu ao chão de cima da árvore e parou sentado do seu lado:

-Gostou?

-Yashamaru! Co-como chegou aqui?! –Disse pasma.

-Eu sou cheio de surpresas. –riu. –Mas e então gostou?

-Gostaria mais se não fosse você que tivesse me dado.

-Nossa, mas que mau-humor! Já passou mulher! Esquece!

-Mas é claro que nunca vou esquecer do que você me fez! Você ia me estuprar e depois me matar! Acha pouco!?

-Eu não ia te matar! Eu só te machuquei porque você fez o mesmo. E estuprar também não iria, se você ficasse se debatendo, chorando eu te largaria, tenha certeza disso.

-Ah, agora você é bonzinho e eu que sou a má da história?!

-Não disse isso. Só que estou dizendo a verdade é sério! Acredita em mim, juro pra você! Não faria mal a você, eu só te machuquei porque você tinha feito o mesmo, mas me esqueci do detalhe que você é humana e sua recuperação é um pouco lenta.

-Não espere que eu acredite nisso, né? –indagou cruzando os braços.

-Estou falando sério! –segurou o braço dela e a encarou nos olhos. –Eu não minto! Nunca minto, sei que não me conhece, mas estou falando a verdade, tem que acreditar em mim!

-E por que faria isso?

-Porque estou dizendo a verdade! Oh, mas que droga! Não sou mentiroso, eu posso ser tudo, mas nunca minto!

-... –suspirou e o encarou nos olhos. –Se estiver mentindo eu mato você!

-Vai acreditar em mim!? De verdade!? –indagou sorrindo abertamente. –Mesmo!?

-Vou te dar um voto de confiança, pois não sei o que realmente aconteceria!

-Quer a prova viva de que estou falando a verdade?

Ele pegou um prendedor de cabelo feminino, bastante bonito e detalhado, amostrou a rin que ficou surpresa e indagou:

-Onde achou isso!?

-Estava no seu cabelo no dia... Se eu quisesse realmente mata-la teria feito... Ao invés desse prendedor teria tirado sua cabeça na hora que me atingiu com aquela faca.

-... –ela pegou o prendedor e o ficou olhando.

-Eu não sabia que você ia ficar tão nervosa, achei que fosse uma das mulheres que estou acostumado a receber em meu quarto no castelo, não achei que fosse tão rígida e certa. –riu. –Me perdoe, por favor, por isso trouxe flores a você, ouvi por ai que gostava...

-Tá... Obrigada... Mas não vai pensando que mesmo tendo falado a verdade gosto de você. –sorriu audaciosa.

-Por que!?

-Acha que é só chegar e me dar flores que está tudo certo!?

-Eu posso te comprar mais coisas se quiser! –Disse tenso. –O quê você quer? Me diga!

-Infelizmente nada que o dinheiro possa comprar! Acha que estou à venda? Ai ai, você é mesmo uma pessoa difícil...

-Me desculpe! Não quis insinuar que é interesseira, nem nada...

-Eu sei, relaxe... Mas falo sério quando digo que as coisas não são bem assim, se quer minha amizade não será com flores, presentes nem nada. Além disso, já pode começar melhorando seu jeito de me tratar! Não sou um objeto nem uma criança pra ficar me pegando pelo braço e dizendo que eu sou sua!

-Ta bem, ta bem! Eu paro com isso! Mas esse é o único jeito que sei... Ficarei melhor pra você se me ensinar...

-Melhor pra você? Você não tirou essa idéia de casamento da cabeça ainda não?

-Mas é claro que não! Acha que estou brincando quando digo que te amo, libélula?

-Para de me chamar de libélula! Meu nome é Rin! Não pode me chamar por ele?

-Ah, aí já quer de mais! Eu gosto de te chamar de libélula! Vou te chamar sempre assim.

-Faça como quiser... Quer dizer! Como assim vai me chamar sempre?

-Ué? Não entendi...

-Você não vai embora?

-Mas é claro que não. –riu. –Achou mesmo que o escândalo do Sesshoumaru ia dar em alguma coisa?

-... No fundo sabia que não... Ele deve estar furioso...

-Furioso?! Ele está se roendo todo! –riu debochando. –A cara dele foi imperdível! Era óbvio que meu pai não iria dar atenção ao acontecimento.

-O senhor Sesshoumaru não vai gostar nenhum pouco de te ver conversando comigo.

-Eu quero que ele se dane! Ele não vai poder falar nada, sabe disso.

-Essa história não vai dar certo. –suspirou e levantou-se.

-Hei! Aonde vai?

-Vou para o meu quarto descansar um pouco, estou um pouco cansada.

-Hei, libélula! –sorriu. –Ainda irei conseguir seu coração.

Ela nem soube o que responder, somente saiu andando um pouco assustada com tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Entrou no castelo deixando Yashamaru para trás segurando as flores. Ele as olhou novamente, pegou um lírio e disse para si:

-Você ainda vai me amar... Isso é só uma questão de tempo, minha cara, mas irei conquistar seu coração.

Rin entrou no quarto, sentou-se no Futon e sentiu uma leve falta de ar. Deitou-se então e se espreguiçou. Logo olhou para o teto e pôs-se a refletir em todos os acontecimentos, estava com muita saudade de Sesshoumaru, dos velhos tempos, da troca de olhares, do momento de amor e luxúria... Ele fazia uma falta inimaginável na sua vida... Estava cansada de ter que vê-lo todos os dias ao lado de Setsuka, mas ela tinha prometido esperar e era isso que faria.

-Ah, senhor Sesshoumaru... Queria tanto poder conversar com o senhor novamente...

O poderoso yokai estava nos seus aposentos bastante irritado com tudo que tinha acontecido. Sentou-se ao chão, recostou as costas na parede e pode resmungar:

-Maldição... Até quando vou ter que agüentar esses inúteis e imprestáveis aqui!? Não agüento mais essa mulher, o pai dela agora o maldito irmão!

Ao acabar de pronunciar a frase Setsuka entrou no quarto com um sorriso e se abanando com o seu belo leque vermelho. Ela encarou o senhor feudal e prosseguiu após fechar a porta:

-Por que essa cara? Ah, Sesshy! Achou mesmo que papai iria punir Yashamaru? Não ligue para o que aconteceu! Foi só uma brincadeirinha!

-Brincadeirinha? ... Esqueça, não vou perder meu tempo discutindo isso com você.

-Ah, eu também acho! –sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele. –Poderíamos fazer coisas mais importantes!

-Concordo plenamente, por isso vou até a minha sala e pensar um pouco.

-Hei! Não é disso que falo. –sorriu maliciosa.

-Mas é o que eu vou fazer. –Disse seco se levantando.

-Não acredito que prefere trabalhar a me ter! –Disse indignada.

-Prefiro, você sabe disso. Seu pai já foi?

-Já! Acabou de ir! –Disse emburrada.

-Ótimo.

Ele saiu do quarto deixando Setsuka enfurecida. A yokai fechou o leque e o tacou violentamente no chão e o fez pegar fogo até virar cinzas:

-Eu não agüento mais! Isso é tudo culpa daquela mulher! Eu vou acabar com isso! Ou eu não me chamo Setsuka!

--/--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Nossa desculpem-me pela falta de atualização!! Achei que demorei muito nossa!! Desculpem mesmo meninas, mas é que essa semana foi complicada!! Só ontem tive 4 provas !! Ah q ódio!! Tanta coisa pra estudar! Vestibular é um tédio do tamanho do mundo!! Mas enfim hahaha xD!

Ai ai tanta coisa acontecendo! Caramba ateh eu to fikando tonta com tanta coisa xD! Eu adorei as rewies _**Mile-chan S2**_ uahsuhas moh texto! Amei seu comentário! Tantas perguntas e tantas respostas pela frente! _**Lory Higurashi**_ q bom q consegui te conquistar! Mais uma leitora feliz e nova! Weee!! Continua acompanhando e mandando comentário pra animar o mundo feliz de Kaoru xD! _**Biah Higurashi Taisho **_o Yashamaru realmente tah amando a Rin e com certeza ele vai aprender muitas coisas! _**Nath.P.**_ sinceramente tenho minhas dúvidas sobre Rin se envolver ou não com Yashamaru, o próximo capítulo com certeza já terá minha decisão e tds vcs poderão ler e descobrir! Mas a atualização só deve acontecer segunda ok?

Eu quero q Sesshy e Rin acabem juntos com td certeza, mas em relação a Yashamaru tenho um pouko de dúvidas... Na minha idéia principal keria q ele fosse o vilão da história, mas acabei achando uma nova utilidade pra ele e tenho certeza de muitas q n simpatizam com o yokaizinho vão passar a ama-lo xD! + n vou dizer meus planos maléficos!!

Ufa xDD ! AUshUAHs escrevi pra cacete! + é isso aí!!

KISSUS PARA TODAS!! Continuem comentando !! Agora vo sempre comentar o q vcs escrevem! BJUSSSSSSSSS!!


	16. Inoportuno

Capítulo 16 –Inoportuno

**Capítulo 16 –Inoportuno.**

Rin resolveu sair do quarto, queria limpar um pouco a alma, lavar o corpo e tentar fundir os dois elementos e não pensar em relativamente nada. Pegou algumas coisas e decidiu ir até a fonte termal no castelo banhar um pouco seu belo corpo. Fazia bastante frio, certamente seria um banho agradável.

Ela foi até o recinto, tirou delicadamente o kimono deixando seu corpo descoberto, entrou rapidamente na água quente e confortante. Sorriu um pouco ao sentir seu corpo sendo coberto pelo relaxante líquido cristalino.

-Como é bom isso aqui... Está uma delícia essa água!

Yashamaru estava passando por ali perto, olhou uma área restrita, bem fechada e escrita bem grande: "Somente para os nobres". O yokai sorriu daquilo e já sabia que se tratava da fonte termal.

-Que idiota! Bom... Eu sou um nobre, então, entende-se que posso usar.

Ele entrou em uma saleta, tirou o seu kimono masculino e colocou uma espécie de roupão branco. Foi caminhando então de volta para aquela área e entrou sem pensar duas vezes. Rin nesse instante afundou o corpo totalmente não percebendo a chegada do rapa.

Yashamaru tirou o roupão e entrou dentro da água vagarosamente apoiando suas costas em uma pedra grande próximo onde ele estava:

-Ah... Isso que é vida...

Ao término da frase a bela humana tirou a cabeça debaixo da água o assustando e a ela própria que cruzou os braços escondendo seus seios muito envergonhada pelo fato consumado.

-O quê você está fazendo!?

-Eu? Foi você que apareceu de repente!

-Não tente me enganar! –Disse furiosa. –Você sabia que eu estava aqui não é verdade!?

-Não! Claro que não! Juro pra você que não sabia!

-Como não sabia!? Você é um yokai, sente o cheiro e presença de outros! Não pense que vai me enrolar!

-Eu sou um yokai, mas não sou hiper habilidoso! Tem milhares de cheiros e presença nesse lugar! Acha que eu sou o quê? Ninguém conseguiria ter uma percepção tão boa quanto essa!

-Eu não quero saber! Já me deixou envergonhada de mais por hoje! Anda sai! Eu quero colocar minha roupa. –Disse vermelha quase num murmuro.

-Agora que eu entrei!? Ah, mas não vou sair mesmo, pode deixar de besteira já sei como é um corpo feminino. –riu.

-Eu não vou sair com você aí! Não mesmo!

-Então ta bem, fica ai e espera eu terminar.

-Ora como você é folgado, se eu estivesse de roupa te bateria muito!

-Mas não está! –sorriu. –Então fica quietinha que preciso relaxar. Nem estou vendo nada, está longe de mim.

-Pelo menos isso não é? –suspirou.

-E então, pensou no que eu disse?

-No quê? –indagou surpresa.

-Sobre minha proposta de casamento é claro.

-Você está realmente levando essa história a sério, não é? –suspirou.

-Mas é claro! Oras, por que não levaria?

-Yashamaru, você realmente é inconseqüente...

-Não é isso, eu só quero ficar com alguém assim como você. Isso é algum crime? –indagou entre sorrisos. –Parece estranho escolher uma humana, mas você é perfeita pra mim, seus olhos são os mais lindos que já vi. Não vou deixar que ninguém tire você de mim, ouviu libélula?

-Eu não vou fazer você desistir, não é?

-Não mesmo! Mas não precisa me responder agora, por que não pensa?

-Sabe qual é minha resposta. E além de tudo, sabe quem realmente amo.

-Se me der uma chance farei com que você esqueça-o! Acredite em mim! –Disse seguro de si.

-Eu não quero esquece-lo! Ah, esquece... Não vou ficar discutindo isso... Por favor, pode se virar para eu sair?

-Ta, tudo bem. –suspirou desanimado virando-se de costas.

-Não vai virar, hein!

-Anda logo! Se quisesse tinha feito muitas coisas.

Ela ainda desconfiada foi saindo vagarosamente da água e rapidamente colocou um roupão branco cobrindo todo seu corpo, após amarra-lo bem forte e pegar suas roupas que estavam ali perto disse:

-Se quiser pode se virar, eu já terminei.

Ele se virou calmamente e ao vê-la de roupão com o rosto ainda ruborizado pode sorrir. Aquele semblante gracioso de menina o fazia bem, sentia seu corpo vibrar juntamente com o seu coração.

-Como pode estar sempre tão linda? –indagou o rapaz admirado.

-Pare com isso. –resmungou ainda corada. –Eu já vou... Fique à vontade agora que já atrapalhou meu banho.

-Você saiu porque quis, não a forcei a isso. –ironizou.

-Imagine só... –suspirou.

Ela virou-se e pôs-se a caminhar em outra direção para colocar o seu respectivo kimono. Chegou em uma saleta e pode colocar seu belo kimono de pura e nobre seda. Após o término colocou um casaco por cima de cor marrom que parecia ser bastante quente, fazia frio lá fora e conseqüentemente do lado de dentro, queria se proteger da friagem.

No meio do caminho pode encontrar com Sesshoumaru que estava com uma expressão péssima. Rin notou logo o seu mau-humor e ao se aproximar mais um pouco do belo yokai pode indagar:

-O quê aconteceu afinal?

-O quê acha? –suspirou enfurecido. –Venha comigo.

-Sim, claro.

Os dois se dirigiram para a longa varanda, sentaram-se um do lado do outro e puderam contemplar então a fina chuva que começara cair. A humana balançava os pés, pois não conseguia os encostar ao chão contrapondo-se ao tamanho do senhor feudal ao seu lado que os encostava sem problema algum.

-Anda com muitos problemas, não é? –começou ela.

-Acho que mais até do que eu esperava... –resmungou. –Mas isso vai terminar mais breve do que todos imaginam.

-O quê o senhor pensa em fazer? –indagou curiosa.

-Você vai ver na hora certa, mas quero que desde já esteja preparada... Quando tudo estiver relativamente certo não será nada fácil.

-Entendo...

-O fim desses seres no meu castelo estará próximo, você vai ver só... Será como antigamente. –Disse seguro.

-Isso seria ótimo. –sorriu ela. –Aqueles tempos eram maravilhosos.

-Disse-me que iria até o vilarejo, por que não foi?

-Bom, eu pretendia levar Jaken junto comigo, mas Setsuka teve um ataque e resolvi não mais ir, a viajem é um pouco longa não queria faze-la sozinha.

-Poderia ter levado Oboru ou Kuroichi.

-Eu já estava tão irritada que nem pensei nisso... E além disso não sei se devo sair agora do castelo.

-E por que não?

-Não sei dizer, mas sinto que preciso ficar aqui.

-Faça como achar melhor.

-Sabe, a primavera está demorando a chegar... Não acha, senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Eu não sei. Nunca me importei com isso.

-É... Imaginei... –sorriu. –Acho que sou um pouco impaciente.

-Não veja isso como um defeito, às vezes precisamos ser impacientes com determinadas coisas, a pressa nem sempre é uma inimiga. –Disse agora a encarando.

-Espero que tenha razão.

-Não seja boba. –voltou seu olhar para a chuva.

-Eu tento. –riu um pouco.

Ele levantou-se sem pressa, ajeitou um pouco o kimono e quando já estava de partida passou a mão direita nos cabelos negros de Rin a fazendo o encarar. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, as palavras eram dispensáveis naquele momento, pelo menos naquele instante. Somente pelos seus olhares já sabiam o que sentiam e o que ambos queriam dizer. O cansaço era visto como um singelo espelho nos olhos de cada um. Ele foi o primeiro a desviar seus olhos cor de mel, virou-se de costas e pode seguir um novo caminho pelos largos e cumpridos corredores do feudo.

Rin novamente pode ficar sozinha, cruzou as pernas uma encima da outra e se aconchegou mais um pouco no casaco marrom e fofo. A chuva pode ficar mais forte e mais fria, ventos gélidos sopravam e deixavam um pouco o rosto da bela menina levemente frio. Ela bocejou e recostou um pouco o corpo na pilastra ao lado cerrando os olhos chocolates:

-Que sono...

-Que tal um chá? –indagou uma voz masculina familiar.

-Hun? –indagou confusa abrindo os olhos. –Ah... É você...

-Desapontada? –sorriu.

O rapaz dos olhos vermelhos segurava em suas mãos um copo pequeno preenchido com um líquido quente e verde. Ela segurou o recipiente e pode olha-lo um pouco desconfiada:

-Isso é só chá mesmo, não é?

-Mas é claro. –riu ele. –O quê acha que tem ai dentro, libélula?

-Não sei, vai que a bruxa da sua irmã colocou algo aqui dentro para me prejudicar. –ironizou.

-Não diga tolices. –sorriu. –Ainda nem encontrei com Setsuka se quer saber.

-Sorte a sua.

-Ora, não seja cruel, ela não é tão rude assim. –riu da própria frase.

-Ah, claro... –suspirou. –Sua irmã é um demônio.

-Não pode culpa-la, afinal quem está errada não é ela.

-Eu sei... –suspirou. –Pior que devo concordar com isso.

-Deixe de falação, beba logo, está bastante frio. Não sei se é seu chá favorito, quem me disse isso foi Jaken.

-Falou com Jaken!? –surpreendeu-se.

-Sim, qual a surpresa?

-Ele realmente falou com você?

-Mas é claro. –sorriu. –Ele pode me odiar, mas não pode me ignorar, ele sabe muito bem disso.

-Pobre Jaken. –sorriu. –Deve estar resmungando até agora.

-Creio que sim.

Rin bebeu um gole do chá que estava de acordo com o seu gosto. Ela sorriu com os olhos fechados e disse:

-Está ótimo.

-Quem bom que você gostou.

-Era tudo o que eu precisava nesse frio.

-Imaginei.

-Por que está me bajulando tanto, pelo que sei isso não é do seu feitio. –indagou o encarando.

-E não é mesmo... Acho que precisava de um pouco de persuasão vai que assim você se interessa mais por mim, pequena.

-Hum... Sei... Pena que tudo é feito com um devido interesse.

-Mas não pense nisso como interesse e sim como um mimo de um recente amigo.

-Que seja. –sorriu ela da situação. –Você é realmente peculiar.

-Ora, vamos, não sou tão mal assim... Eu lhe disse, posso ser agradável quando quero.

-O problema é até quando você vai querer ser agradável. –bebeu mais dois goles do chá. –Não precisa ficar me sufocando o tempo todo, ficar me rondando e atrás de mim toda hora, deixe as coisas fluírem naturalmente.

-Mas não estou fazendo isso de propósito, estou com você porque gosto da sua companhia.

-Está falando sério? –indagou ela surpresa.

-Estou, já disse que não minto! Sou um pouco grosseiro, insensível e abusado, mas tenho coração. –Disse as últimas palavras com um sorriso.

-Esqueceu do cínico também. –brincou ela.

-Ah, você entendeu... Eu sei que não sou muito fácil de lhe dar, mas eu tento me controlar, acredite.

-Se você diz.

-Libélula, por que não levou o arranjo de fores que lhe dei naquele dia?

-Ah, eu ainda estava irritada.

-Pelo menos gostou?

-Sinceramente nem lembro. –riu. –Mas se eram flores eu gosto.

-Pensei que tinha as escolhido errado...

-Não claro que não. Amo todas as flores, foi pessoal por eu não ter aceitado.

-Nossa... Poderia dizer que eram as flores. –Disse sorrindo.

-Estou dizendo a verdade. –sorriu ao notar a leve grosseria. –Perdoe-me, não foi para ofender.

-Tudo bem, libélula... Eu entendo.

-Yashamaru...

-O quê?

-Pára de me chamar de libélula!!

-Ah, impossível, já é o hábito.

-Então mude.

Setsuka passava por entre os corredores um pouco irritada com tudo que andava acontecendo. Quando iria voltar para o seu quarto escutou vozes vindo da varanda. Reconheceu-as de primeira, era Yashamaru e Rin que conversavam. Ela se aproximou e não hesitou em aparecer. Ao expor seu semblante aqueles dois calaram-se na mesma hora e a encararam.

-O quê foi viram assombração?

-Claro que não, maninha! Mas é difícil vê-la sem Sesshoumaru por perto.

-Ah, nem me fale... Ele não me larga. –sorriu irônica olhando Rin.

-Até parece... –resmungou a humana.

-O quê você disse? –indagou Setsuka que notou um certo cinismo vindo da jovem mesmo não a tendo escutado.

-Nada... Acho que vou para o meu quarto.

Rin se levantou e quando iria sair foi interceptada não somente por Yashamaru, mas também por Setsuka.

-Já vai querida? Fique mais um pouco acabei de chegar. –sorriu ela irônica.

-Libélula, não vai me deixar logo agora, não é? –indagou ele sorrindo.

-Não vou deixa-lo só, sua irmã lhe fará companhia agora... Obrigada pelo chá, Yashamaru, foi muito gentil.

-De nada.

Ela virou-se de costas para os dois e saiu em passos rápidos do recinto. Não agüentava a ironia e o despeito de Setsuka, ela realmente era um dos seres mais irritantes que já teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

Após a saída da jovem humana, a yokai sentou-se no chão e logo após Yashamaru fez o mesmo. Setsuka começou a rir e se jogou no colo do irmão que balançou a cabeça de forma negativa:

-Não seja tão má.

-Ah, por favor... Quem está sendo bonzinho é você.

-Eu gosto dela.

-Não acredito que está dizendo uma sandice dessas! Onde já se viu gostar de uma humana sem graça e ridícula como essa!? Está ficando louco... Onde está o meu irmão frio e sem coração de sempre?

-Eu era assim com as outras, mas com ela é diferente, é minha libélula. –sorriu ao pronunciar as últimas palavras.

-Não caia nas garras dessa aí! Ela não está nem aí pra você, não seja idiota! –Disse rígida.

-Aos poucos eu sei que ela vai gostar de mim...

-Pobre Yashamaru... Acho que bebeu muito saquê! –riu. –Pare de fantasiar e preste atenção no meu plano.

-Plano? Do quê está falando?

-Você já vai saber... Mudará as nossas vidas com certeza. –sorriu maldosamente.

-Primeiro, antes que comece, se for fazer algum mal a ...

-Você quer me escutar primeiro?

-Ta bem, fale logo!

-Tenho certeza que esse plano vai mudar as nossas vidas... –sorriu.

**CONTINUA...**

--/--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Olá meninas lindas do meu coraçãaaaaaaaaaaaaao S2! XD!**

**Bom admito que demorei bastante tempo pra colocar a finc no ar, mas pelo menos ela chegou né? Enfim... Esse capítulo foi meio parado, na verdade as coisas andam meio paradas, mas o próximo prometo que só vai ser aventura, vocês vão ver só... E infelizmente a finc ta chegando no final buáaa! Acho que só deve ter mais uns cinco capítulos ou menos por ai! Então continuem ligadas hein! Não vão embora XD!**

**To amando os comentários, são sempre muito legais como sempre! Queria comentar os do último capítulo.**

**Mile chan: Concordo plenamente o Sesshy na minha finc é um dos mais diferentes que já vi, mas eu levei em conta o seguinte, passaram-se muito tempo ele tinha que estar mais maduro e menos mimado, sabendo mais a hora de atacar e de defender. A vingança dele é óbvia, mas ele está esperando o momento certo. E também estou amando o Yashamaru!!**

**Nath.P.: Como disse pra Mile-chan a hora da vingança virá e Sesshoumaru não está submisso, simplesmente esperando o momento certo de agir. E Yashamaru e Rin... Olha fiquei de expor minha decisão nesse capt, mas resolvi adiar essa decisão xD! Só ficar atenta!**

**Suzana-Chan: Ah q bom querida q vc está gostando da finc! Uma nova fã é tudo de bom! Eu amo comentários! Amei você ter aparecido e dado sua opinião!**

**Megume: Jah respondi isso na da Mile xD! Auhsuahs ele n tah bobo coitado... Só que realmente ele ficou numa saia justa... Ele ta dividido entre o amor e o feudo é complicado você construir um império e de repente ele cair... Era o sonho da vida dele então ele ta sendo tolerante com as circunstâncias que o cercam. Ele não pode simplesmente fazer o q ker no momento.**

**Bia Higurashi: Ah tbm matava akele Jin insuportável! Nossa acabei de receber seu comentário xD! Quase q vc n aparece aki nas minhas notas! Espero q ainda esteja on pra ler a atualização ! Bjinhos fofa! Msm sem tempo vem aki comentar obrigada pelo carinho!!**

**Ufa xD como eu falo!! Uahsuha deve ser mal de escritor isso xD! Enfim... BEIJOS PRA TDS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!**


	17. Imoral

Capítulo 17 –Imoral

**Capítulo 17 –Imoral.**

Depois de ouvir todo o plano sinistro da irmã o rapaz a olhou desaprovando a idéia. Ajeitou-se mais no chão e cerrou os olhos sem nenhum sorriso nos lábios o que era difícil de acontecer.

-Você tinha dito que era uma idéia boa e não uma coisa absurda!

-Absurdo? O quê tem de absurdo? –indagou ela incrédula.

-Está querendo que eu leve a libélula para o nosso castelo! Isso é absurdo! Ela não vai querer sair daqui!

-É claro que não vai e por isso vamos enfeitiçar ela. –sorriu maldosa.

-Como é que é? –indagou ele surpreso. –Está louca?

-Qual o problema? Você não quer essa garota pra você?

-Mas não desse jeito... Não quero que ela vá por obrigação, feitiço nada disso... Quero que ela vá por livre arbítrio, eu a amo, não entende isso? Você como minha irmã, pelo menos você devia saber disso. –Disse o rapaz inconformado.

-Se a ama de verdade faria qualquer coisa por ela! O quê é um feitiço pra quem nem deve viver por mais de cinqüenta anos! Ela vai morar no luxo, livre, leve e solta! Para de ser bobo, se a ama mesmo deveria a tira-la desse lugar que todos a odeiam nem mesmo que seja contra vontade dela.

-Quanta besteira Setsuka... Está ficando completamente louca! Ela gosta daqui, gosta desse maldito lugar! E é porque eu a amo que vou respeitar sua decisão.

-Desde quando ficou tão bonzinho?! Faz pouco tempo que a jogou ao chão e quase a obteve a força, o quê o fez mudar!? –Indagou irritada.

-Eu aprontei porque ela era qualquer uma pra mim, era uma maldita humana bonita e comum, mas de repente me vi completamente envolvido por ela, não quero fazer nenhum mal a essa menina, será que é difícil de entender isso?

-Muito e ainda mais vindo de você! Não era assim Yashamaru! Ela que deve ter se adiantado e jogado um feitiço em você! Seu yokai idiota, vai acabar sendo dominado e ficar que nem um cachorro atrás dela como faz Sesshoumaru! Afinal de contas o que tem de tão especial nessa fulaninha!? –Disse indignada.

-Eu não sei ao certo, mas há algo nela que é único e especial, há algo mais puro que a água em seus olhos... Por favor, entenda isso, sinto muito, minha irmã, sabe que a amo, mas dessa vez não poderei te ajudar...

-Eu só quero que a tire da minha frente e a do Sesshoumaru! Eu só quero paz! Será que não entende!?

-Mas eu não posso fazer nada... Setsuka, deixa de ser boba, por que não deixa Sesshoumaru e volta pra casa? Ainda é tempo, deixe ele pra lá, ele não se importa e nem vai se importar com você. Não entende que ele só quer uma oportunidade pra te chutar!?

-Mas ele não vai conseguir!

-Por que insiste tanto nisso? Ele tem nojo até mesmo da sua presença, você tinha muitas oportunidades, até mesmo melhores, você é uma yokai muito bonita por que se sujeitar a isso?

-Porque eu não vou conseguir viver sem ele... –suspirou e ainda deitada colocou o antebraço direito na testa. –Eu sei que ele me odeia, sei isso melhor que você ou qualquer outro nesse maldito castelo, mas eu simplesmente o amo e não consigo esquece-lo.

-Ah... Setsuka... –lamentou o rapaz sentindo a tristeza da irmã. –Não queria que estivesse passando por isso.

-Sei que sou mimada e muito egoísta, mas dessa vez não é capricho meu, não estou com ele porque simplesmente tive vontade de infernizar a vida de alguém... Só que minhas ações são inevitáveis, é a minha natureza sabe disso.

-Se você continuar com esse seu jeito só vai conseguir a antipatia dele, presta atenção, se ficar dando suas crises e armando planos contra a libélula só vai faze-lo ficar contra você.

-O quê eu posso fazer!? Se ponha no meu lugar, irmão... O quê acha que quero para a amante de meu marido!?

-Amante?

-Acha mesmo que eles não se encontram às escondidas? Não seja ingênuo e não tente me fazer também... Eu sei que isso acontece... É óbvio... E é por isso que tenho mais ódio ainda dessa menina! –Disse com a voz trêmula.

-... Eu entendo a sua situação, verdade mesmo... Mas sinceramente acho que é melhor ir embora, se pelo menos ele te tratasse bem!

-Olha quem fala! Diz como se Rin te tratasse maravilhosamente bem!

-Ah, ela me trata melhor agora... Até mesmo aceitou o chá que trouxe pra ela hoje.

-Nossa, você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa absurda... –virou os olhos.

-Pelo menos ela conversa comigo, é gentil, sorri... Enquanto a Sesshoumaru? Ele mal te olha e quando faz lança aquele olhar de nojo... Sinceramente, antes a indiferença do que isso.

-Acha mesmo que estou feliz com isso?

-Então por que não vai embora!?

-Porque eu não admito perder pra aquela garota! Eu não admito não conseguir o coração do homem que amo! Eu posso ter perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra! –Disse segura. –Ele vai me dar valor, você vai ver...

-Ah é... Conhecendo Sesshoumaru... Vai sim... –Disse irônico.

-Por favor, Yashamaru! Me ajuda no meu plano! –sentou-se o encarando diretamente.

-Já disse que nisso não... Procure me entender...

-Mas que droga! Eu vou fazer tudo sozinha então! –levantou-se furiosa.

-Olha lá o que vai fazer com a libélula, não se esqueça que eu tenho sentimentos por ela.

-Eu já sei, já sei... Infelizmente não poderei mata-la por sua causa. –suspirou. –Mas prepare-se para não vê-la mais nesse castelo.

-Setsuka, para de fazer besteira... –suspirou Yashamaru. –Não quero ficar contra você e nem ela, por favor, sossegue.

-Espera sentado...

Ela virou-se de costas para o irmão e pôs-se a seguir seu caminho solitária. Estava um pouco nervosa, sabia que não teria o apoio fraternal pela primeira vez e mais uma vez a culpa era da jovem humana dos olhos chocolates. Aquilo remoia o estômago a fazia ficar com os olhos em pura e quente flama.

Yashamaru se recostou mais na parede gélida, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e sorriu sozinho ao lembrar da bela menina de pele branca e jeito singelo. O cheiro de seus cabelos negros o fazia ficar em êxtase profundo.

-Ah, libélula, por que não fica ao meu lado?

Rin andava pelos corredores um pouco entediada, sentia um pouco de frio, mas nada que de fato pudesse abala-la. Sentiu uma leve tontura e pode recostar seu corpo na parede ao lado, sentiu-se um pouco mal, enjoada. Passou a ver as coisas um pouco turvas.

-O quê está havendo...?

Quando ela estava prestes a cair no chão foi segurada, antes mesmo que pudesse fazer qualquer menção só pode ver olhos âmbar no meio da escuridão de seus olhos que se apagaram rapidamente. Sesshoumaru a havia pegado a tempo, a colocou no colo um pouco preocupado, mas ao notar que ela respirava e suas batidas do coração eram ritmadas de forma correta pode ficar um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Ele a levou para o quarto, a deitou no futon e acariciou seus belos cabelos negros. Quando notou que ela ia voltando a si foi se preparando para fazer as devidas perguntas. A menina ao ver o yokai ficou um pouco confusa e logo sentou-se:

-O quê houve?

-Bom, eu acho que sou eu que devo fazer essa pergunta. Você desmaiou. Não se lembra?

-Me lembro de ter passado mal, mas não de ter desmaiado... O senhor que me ajudou?

-Sim... Estava passando e por acaso a vi de um jeito estranho e quando me aproximei você caiu nos meus braços.

-Eu não sei porque me senti assim...

-Já comeu alguma coisa?

-Não, mas não costumo comer... –Disse surpresa com a pergunta do yokai.

-Seria melhor se comesse algo, pedirei a Jaken trazer alguma coisa pra você.

-Agora que o senhor falou senti um aperto muito grande no estômago, sinto muita fome... –Disse surpresa ao escutar o barulho do seu estômago. –Isso não costuma acontecer...

-Você tem que se alimentar direito... Sabe disso.

-Eu sei, mas realmente digo a verdade, não costuma acontecer coisas desse tipo.

-Então já que aconteceu é melhor prevenir, não acha?

-Sim. –sorriu. –Obrigada por tudo...

-Não seja tola, acha que não faria nada? Não precisa agradecer, não foi uma gentileza. –Disse seco virando o rosto.

-Mesmo assim, agradeço. Sabe que sou muita grata a tudo.

-Sei disso... Mas não precisa ficar me agradecendo por tudo o que faço, sabe que não quero isso.

-Desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru, mas...

-Por que não consegue me tratar menos formalmente? –indagou intrigado a encarando nos olhos.

-... Não sei... Acho que é o hábito...

-Desacostume com isso...

-Tudo bem... Sesshoumaru... –Disse olhando para baixo se sentindo estranha em dizer apenas o nome do poderoso yokai.

-Fique aqui, pedirei a Jaken que traga algo para você.

-Está certo, eu espero.

O yokai saiu deixando a bela menina pensativa e solitária. Ela colocou a mão direita na sua barriga e uma sensação estranha veio por se apoderar do seu ser, sentia algo diferente, inexplicável, mas sabia que algo novo estava para mudar.

O cheiro da comida logo dominou o recinto, o cheiro do tempero a enjoou de tal forma que a morena teve que se levantar correndo e pode vomitar num balde perto do quarto. Sesshoumaru estranhou e foi até o encontro da menina que sentia uma profunda náusea.

-O quê está acontecendo com você?

-Eu não sei... –Disse ela zonza caindo ao chão sentada. –Só me sinto muito enjoada e fraca... Foi só sentir o cheiro desse tempero que...

Ela nem ao menos terminou a frase, os dois ficaram desconfiados de uma coisa bastante grave, se entreolharam sérios e preocupados deixando o silêncio predominar a área. Até que da boca masculina saiu a frase:

-Não me diga que...

-Eu não sei, mas espero que não.

-Não pode ser...

-Acha a mesma coisa que eu?

-Eu creio que sim.

Ela se levantou, pegou o balde sujo e o foi levando até onde limpavam. Mas antes que pudesse seguir sentiu seu braço sendo segurado levemente pelo senhor feudal que a encarou preocupado.

-Se realmente for o que estou pensando que é sabe que irei acabar com todo essa história o mais rápido possível, não é?

-Eu sei...

Ele a soltou e ela pode prosseguir. Rin ia com os olhos abaixados muito preocupada. Pensava seriamente nos sintomas, não tinha dúvidas... Estava grávida. Como? Naquele momento não poderia acontecer, sentia uma emoção muito grande, mas as pernas estavam mais bambas e os olhos transbordando dúvidas.

Ao terminar de lavar a sujeira que havia feito sentiu uma mão no seu ombro direito, a menina olhou para trás e pode ver o belo yokai dos olhos vermelhos que tinham um brilho excepcionalmente novo. Ela levou um susto com o jeito que o rapaz a olhava e antes mesmo que pudesse perguntar ele prosseguiu:

-Eu escutei tudo... Está grávida, não é?

-...

-Libélula, por favor, me responda.

-Eu não sei... –abaixou os olhos. –Mas tenho quase certeza.

-... Isso não podia ter acontecido. –Disse o rapaz desiludido. –Já pensou no que será de você a partir de agora?

-O quê você acha? É claro que pensei, mas não sabia que pudesse engravidar! Acha que quis isso?

-Quando Setsuka descobrir, eu nem quero imaginar! Vocês estão encrencados! Sesshoumaru não terá forças para ir contra o exército de meu pai e aliados! Já pensou nisso!? –Disse ele tenso. –Libélula, não quero ver você morrer! Você foi uma das únicas pessoas que realmente amei, não vou deixar que te machuquem.

-Eu não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo, como eu ia imaginar...

-Escute bem... Sesshoumaru não irá encontrar outra solução se não lhe assumir e vocês vão acabar em grandes problemas, por favor, quero que se case comigo!

-O quê!? Está louco?!

-Se não se casar comigo você e essa criança vão morrer! É isso o que você quer!? Sesshoumaru não vai poder fazer nada agora! Será que não entende? Faz pouco tempo que esse feudo está de pé, ele não tem muito apoio e ainda está expandindo seus territórios, meu pai está há séculos no poder! Presta atenção! –Disse ele nervoso. –Eu não me importo em casar com você e ficar por pouco tempo, mas faria de tudo para vê-la viva, entende? Não me importa que esse filho não é meu, no entanto não posso ignorar o fato de que você é a mulher que mais amo nesse mundo!

-Yashamaru... –Disse a menina surpresa.

-Pense bem nisso, sabe que digo a verdade, eu não irei fazer nenhum mal a você, muito pelo contrário, não irei encosta-la se não quiser, eu só quero que fique viva...

-Eu nem sei o que pensar... Eu não sei de mais nada... Eu estou tão confusa... Não sei o que fazer...

-Case-se comigo, será o melhor, sabe disso.

-Mas e se essa criança parecer com Sesshoumaru?

-Vamos torcer para que isso não aconteça ou que dê tempo de tudo se ajeitar.

-Yashamaru... Como vou dizer uma coisa dessas para Sesshoumaru?

-Diga a ele que o filho que espera é meu.

-O quê!? –indagou surpresa. –Não posso fazer isso.

-Então diga a ele a verdade e o que pensa a respeito... Mas é melhor decidir isso logo, a barriga cresce rápido e sem falar que todos vão notar como você está estranha...

-Não posso me casar com você, não seria certo com você, nem com Sesshoumaru e muito menos comigo! Eu já sei o que farei...

-O quê pensa em fazer?

-Eu vou voltar para o vilarejo e cuidar do meu filho sozinha...

-Está completamente louca! Acha mesmo que vão aceitar essa criança lá? Ela na vai ser querida.

-Será querida por mim... –suspirou passando a mão na barriga. –E você acha que eu e meu filho seremos queridos no seu castelo?

-Mas pelo menos lá não irão fazer nada.

-Com certeza estarei mais segura no meu vilarejo do que no seu castelo... Além do que será melhor...

-Não irei deixar que saia daqui e nem muito menos que se case com ele. –Disse uma voz masculina familiar que atraiu o olhar dos dois para o lado.

-Sesshoumaru... –Disse a menina surpresa.

-E que idéia melhor você tem? –indagou Yashamaru.

-Pode você e sua irmãzinha saindo do meu castelo, agora! Rin é minha mulher agora, nunca iria deixa-la só nessa situação. Dou esse casamento por encerrado, agora suma daqui com a maldita da sua irmã! –Disse seco e nervoso.

-Está perdendo o juízo!? Vai querer começar uma guerra a custo de nada!? Por que não pensa nas conseqüências?

-Eu cansei se pensar nelas, talvez esse tenha sido o meu erro... Talvez o mais fatal de todos, nunca suportei nem a voz de Setsuka, eu devia ter sido o moleque inconseqüente de antes e ter recusado na primeira oportunidade.

-Sabe que o que está prestes a fazer é uma insanidade! Se deixa-la morrer te caçarei até o inferno... –Disse o yokai enfurecido.

Vários guardas yokais do castelo surgiram intimidando Yashamaru. Quando um deles iria o segurar ele o empurrou grosseiramente e apontou o dedo indicador para o soldado querendo o intimidar.

-Se tentar me tocar de novo vai conhecer o outro mundo mais rápido do que imagina! Eu sei a saída, não preciso que faça isso!

Setsuka estava envolvida por cerca de vinte guardas, ela estranhou aquela situação e a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça certamente foi um golpe que recebia de forma inesperada. Ela puxou o seu leque fazendo uma flama fraca sair dele, olhou os seres que a cercavam furiosa:

-Não vão me tirar daqui!

-Setsuka, temos que sair, agora! –Disse Yashamaru que tinha acabado de chegar.

-Eu não vou sair daqui! Quem Sesshoumaru acha que é!? O quê ele pensa que está fazendo!?

-Anda logo! Temos que ir! Eu já disse!

-Eu quero um bom motivo para isso! –Disse nervosa.

-Setsuka, se não formos agora irão nos matar! Anda logo! –Disse o rapaz impaciente.

-Eu não saio daqui até ver Sesshoumaru!

-VAMOS EMBORA AGORA! SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE!? SERÁ QUE PODE PARAR DE FAZER DRAMA PELO MENOS UM MINUTO?! –perdeu a paciência. –Isso aqui não é uma brincadeira! Trate de parar de me irritar e venha agora! Porque se você quiser morrer o problema será seu!

A yokai se surpreendeu com a forma que o irmão se encontrava, naquele instante ela não tinha mais dúvidas: A coisa era mais séria do que imaginava. Ela fechou o leque e seguiu até a porta onde estava o irmão que a puxou pelo braço e a foi levando depressa para os portões de saída.

Na sala dos fundos, onde sempre ficava deserto se encontrava os dois seres sentados. O yokai encostado na parede enquanto a jovem estava apoiada no peito do senhor feudal. Ele acariciava os belos cabelos lisos e negros da menina e por fim a abraçou fortemente escondendo seu rosto nos ombros frágeis da humana.

Sesshoumaru chegou próximo a orelha esquerda da menina e sussurrou bem baixo:

-Prometo que não irei deixar nada de ruim acontecer a você e ao nosso filho...

-E eu prometo que não deixarei nada de ruim acontecer a você... Eu te amo...

Jaken ao ver o tumulto do castelo e a descobrir o que havia acontecido saiu correndo em disparada atrás de Sesshoumaru. Procurou-o em vários cômodos e ao vê-lo abraçado junto de Rin pode ter certeza de tudo, o yokai verde suspirou ao ver a cena, mas mesmo preocupado e tenso lançou um sorriso:

-Espero que pelo menos as coisas dêem certo para vocês...

--/--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Sorry girls! Mas hj estou com mta pressa! Fica pra próxima a nota! Amei as rewies do outro capt! Amo vcs! **

**Continuem comentando! Espero q tenham gostado! As coisas vão pegar fogo a partir de agora n percam! **

**Desculpem pela falta de atenção para com vcs + eh q realmente to sem tempo!**

**Mtos bjs!!**


	18. Violação

Capítulo 18 –Violação

**Capítulo 18 –Violação.**

A noite veio caindo, a chuva forte se aproximou juntamente com olhares preocupados que percorriam todo o feudo de Sesshoumaru. Tudo estava silencioso e sombrio, o vento gélido chegava até seus corações rígidos e frios, o terror e o medo da guerra invadiam seus seres bruscamente.

Em um quarto longe de todos os aposentos se encontrava a humana dos belos olhos chocolates e o senhor feudal de firme semblante. Os dois estavam deitados no futon, cobertos até o pescoço e de frente um para o outro. Encaravam-se como se fosse a última vez, os olhos tão preocupados penetravam nos do outro sem nenhuma permissão.

-Não quero que nada de mal aconteça com você. –começou o yokai que tirou uma mexa do cabelo de Rin do rosto e colocou atrás da orelha. –E por isso quero pedir que amanhã bem cedo, assim que o primeiro raio de sol aparecer pegue Arurum e volte para o vilarejo, pelo menos até a guerra acabar...

-Não posso abandona-lo aqui e simplesmente fugir!

-Pode sim e você irá fazer isso.

-Não quero deixar você aqui lutando contra tudo isso sozinho! Nunca irei me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer a você, por favor, Sesshoumaru, não me mande ir embora. –Disse com as lágrimas invadindo seus olhos e escorrendo suavemente pela face.

-Não há escolha, faça isso por mim e pelo nosso filho... –ele sorriu suavemente e continuou. –Até que enfim não me chamou de senhor.

-Prometa que ficará bem, por favor. –ela o encarou ainda cheia de cristalinas lágrimas.

-É claro que ficarei bem, não se preocupe comigo. Já esqueceu quem eu sou?

-Não. –Disse limpando as lágrimas. –Claro que não.

-Então fique calma, não precisa ficar desse jeito, quando tudo acabar voltarei para te buscar como fiz antes.

-Eu queria muito ficar aqui com você... –Disse colocando as mãos no rosto do yokai e em seguida o abraçando. –Pelo menos, só por essa noite, me faça esquecer que iremos nos separar de novo.

-Seria uma honra.

Os dois se envolveram num beijo doce, quente e demorado. Seus corpos colaram, as mãos masculinas do senhor feudal percorreram as belas curvas da jovem enquanto esta segurava fortemente as costas do yokai. O beijo rapidamente desceu para o pescoço da menina que suspirou e como se fosse a última vez sorriu deixando uma lágrima escorrer caindo sobre os ombros masculinos do parceiro.

Algumas horas depois lá estavam os dois de frente ao outro no portão do castelo. Arurum estava ao lado da jovem enquanto Jaken, Kuroichi e Oboru ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Os dois servos de forma humana abraçaram a jovem bem forte e por fim puderam se encarar.

-Boa sorte, senhorita Rin, espero que dê tudo certo na viajem. –Disse Oboru.

-Obrigada, Oboru.

-Também desejo muita sorte a senhorita, espero que voltemos a nos encontrar em breve. –Disse Kuroichi.

-Voltaremos sim. –sorriu a menina.

Jaken foi chegando perto da moça e antes que falasse qualquer coisa Rin o abraçou fortemente o surpreendendo:

-Sentirei sua falta, Jaken.

-Eu também, Rin. –Disse com lágrimas nos olhos. –Sua desastrada, vê se não apronta muito.

-Irei tentar. –Disse o soltando.

Rin e Sesshoumaru puderam se encarar então naquele momento. O silêncio rondou o recinto e depois de alguns segundos ela curvou-se levemente e se virou para ir embora, deu dois passos, mas não conseguiu agüentar. Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos, deu meia volta e correu na direção do yokai o abraçando.

-Eu te amo... Não me deixe.

-E como poderia fazer isso? –Disse ele a encarando. –Eu não vou desistir de lutar pra ficar com você... Me espere, eu irei voltar, foi uma promessa.

Ela o soltou do abraço e quando iria beija-lo desistiu no meio do caminho, saiu correndo na direção oposta e subiu nas costas de Arurum e com um sorriso radiante e ainda lágrimas presas nos olhos pode dizer alto:

-Eu quero que volte, estarei esperando pelo seu beijo lá! Até breve!

O yokai saiu em disparada enquanto os outros acenavam Sesshoumaru e Rin puderam se encarar pela última vez naquela estação.

Dois meses se passaram desde então. Os dias foram intensos divididos entre o vasto frio do inverno e a guerra sangrenta que ocorria até então no castelo que há cerca de sessenta dias a menina dos olhos castanhos havia deixado para trás juntamente com o seu coração. As notícias eram inexistentes e essa era a pior parte de tudo. A bela mortal sentia mais frio do que de costume, a solidão invadia a sua antiga casa trazendo nostalgia.

O vento do lado de fora entrava pelas frestas das portas e janelas. A neve cobria todo o chão e espantava todos para dentro das suas respectivas casas. Um pequeno fogo era aceso na casa de Rin, no centro da sala se encontrava ela e o yokai de três cabeças.

A menina passou as mãos no pêlo do ser que se encontrava deitado próximo a ela em um sono profundo. Quando percebeu que Arurum já dormia parou de acaricia-lo e no mesmo instante sentiu um aperto na barriga. Ela com a sua mão direita colocou no local onde sentiu a forte dor e começou a alisar:

-Mamãe está aqui, meu filho, não tenha medo.

Um arrepio passou por entre sua espinha no mesmo momento escutou alguns passos. Rin pegou a sua espada e se levantou, foi andando até a porta com um pouco de receio, mas a abriu rapidamente em um único movimento apontando a espada para quem quer que seja que estivesse ali parado.

Ao fazer tal coisa as pernas ficaram trêmulas, não acreditou no que seus olhos arregalados viam, deu dois passos para trás ainda boquiaberta e só conseguiu dizer o nome do ser que via bem na sua frente há poucos centímetros de distância:

-Yashamaru...

-Libélula até que enfim te encontrei...

-O quê está fazendo aqui!? Não me diga que veio me capturar ou me matar! –Disse apreensiva e em tom alto.

-Mas é claro que não! Está louca? Esqueceu que te amo? –indagou incrédulo. –Já disse que não te farei mal.

-... Então o quê veio fazer aqui?

-Posso entrar?

-... Vai, entra.

Rin saiu da frente da porta permitindo que o yokai entrasse e em seguida a fechou. Os dois foram seguindo até que ao chegarem próximo a Arurum o yokai acordou ao sentir o cheiro desconhecido e quando iria atacar o rapaz a menina o segurou:

-Está tudo bem, Arurum. –Disse acalmando o yokai que em seguida voltou a deitar-se.

Os dois seres sentaram um de frente para o outro. Yashamaru olhou a humana a sua frente de cima a baixo e ao perceber uma pequena protuberância em sua barriga pode sorrir:

-Então realmente está grávida.

-Sim.

-Tem passado bem?

-Mais ou menos, não posso reclamar da comida, até porque tenho bastante, mas o que realmente me aflige é não ter sequer uma notícia de Sesshoumaru e de tudo que anda acontecendo desde que sai.

-Eu irei contar.

-Por favor, comece.

-Depois que eu e Setsuka fomos expulsos do castelo ela foi correndo falar com o meu pai, fez o maior escândalo possível, contou várias mentiras inclusive deixando papai mais do que furioso. No dia seguinte ele reuniu todos os yokais do feudo inclusive os dos aliados e enviou uma carta de guerra para Sesshoumaru. Desde então começou a guerra, mas o que papai não contava era que Sesshoumaru já havia se aliado há muitos feudos, inclusive de antigos inimigos do meu pai. A guerra ficou igualada, mas creio que está próxima ao fim.

-E como Sesshoumaru está? E Jaken, Kuroichi e Oboru!?

-Eles ainda estão vivos.

-Eu sabia... –suspirou aliviada. –Mas o que faz fora da guerra?

-Eu nunca participei dela se quer saber, sempre fui contra essa guerra imbecil. Não é porque minha irmã quer uma coisa que vou me matar por isso.

-Gostaria muito que seu pai percebesse isso também e acabasse com essa guerra.

-Mas acha mesmo que ele não vai fazer isso? Meu pai já perdeu muito dinheiro e o exercito já não é grande. Sesshoumaru tem uma arma secreta a qual ninguém sabia.

-Arma secreta?

-Sim, a Tenseiga! Quando um yokai do exército de Sesshoumaru morre ele vai lá e o ressuscita! Ninguém esperava por isso.

-É verdade, tinha esquecido dessa espada!

-Sabia da existência dela?

-Claro, foi com ela que Sesshoumaru me ressuscitou quando eu era apenas uma criança.

-Graças a ela papai pensa em assinar um tratado de paz ou redenção se for o caso de Sesshoumaru não aceitar.

-Fico feliz por tudo ter dado certo para Sesshoumaru... Mas eu não entendo, se ele iria ficar bem perante a guerra por que a evitou tanto tempo e ainda se casou com aquela maluca?

-Libélula, bote uma coisa na sua cabeça, se Sesshoumaru se deu bem nessa foi por pura e única sorte, digamos que foi o momento e a hora certa para ele declarar guerra ao meu pai. Papai estava passando por muitos problemas com os feudos aliados, por isso não teve muito apoio nem militar e muito menos financeiro... Foi uma surpresa para todos Sesshoumaru estar no controle, acredite até mesmo para ele deve ser motivo de espanto.

-Ah, agora entendi... Mas me fale mais coisa!

-Na verdade eu vim dizer que acho melhor que retornes ao castelo.

-Mas por que? Sesshoumaru ainda não disse que posso voltar.

-É porque ele acha que você estando aqui estará salva, mas ele mal sabe que já estão lhe procurando por todo o canto, o plano do meu pai é te achar e você sabe fazer o que... Então debaixo dos olhos de Sesshoumaru você estará mais segura.

-... Mas como posso sair por ai sabendo que há seres atrás de mim e ainda mais debaixo de toda essa neve! Seria muito arriscado. Eu vou demorar cerca de dois dias até chegar ao castelo, afinal.

-Mas você não tem outra opção, essas áreas mais próximas serão as mais procuradas, se te acharem irão te matar e queimar o seu corpo, só assim ele não irá poder te ressuscitar.

-Eu não posso ir sozinha e ainda mais grávida! Não tenho condições de seguir viajem...

-Do quê está falando? Eu irei te ajudar! Você acha que vim até aqui por quê? Acha mesmo que iria te abandonar?

-Muito obrigada. –Disse segurando na mão do yokai.

Com aquele toque ele a olhou profundo nos olhos e segurou a mão da menina suavemente. Voltou seu olhar para as mãos finas e femininas e pode então acaricia-las como se fosse uma jóia rara e perfeita.

-Sabe que não precisa me agradecer, sabe porque faço isso...

-Eu sei.

-Sinto não poder ter o seu amor.

-Eu entendo sua dor, mas...

-Não precisa dizer nada. –sorriu. –Não falemos sobre isso... Venha, vamos antes que nos encontre.

-Hei, espera! –segurou no braço do rapaz. –Não está se arriscando de mais por mim?

-Eu não me importo. –Disse indiferente.

-Mas...

-E além do mais eu sei me virar, você é uma magrela fraquinha o quê saberia fazer? –sorriu debochando. –Aliás, nem mais magrinha é agora já tem essa barriguinha.

-Não seja irritante. –emburrou-se. –Não sou fraquinha.

-Sei... –ironizou. –Libélula, vamos logo antes que você não queira mais minha companhia.

-Está bem.

Ela se levantou juntamente com Yashamaru e Arurum. Antes de saírem, Rin foi até o seu antigo quarto, colocou vários kimonos por cima da roupa e pegou mais três cobertores.

Enfim eles puderam sair, a humana subiu nas costas do yokai de três cabeças e ao seu lado vinha o rapaz. A neve começava a cair fraca, o vento frio congelava seu nariz e uma fraca fumaça gelada saia de sua boca. Ela olhou para trás e não viu ninguém, resolveu não se despedir novamente, da última vez tinha sido duro, não queria repetir a dose.

Seguiram então afinal o caminho, iam velozes mesmo com o vasto frio e a neve. Rin sentia grande dificuldades e por isso tinham que parar o tempo todo, a menina sentia muito enjôo, náuseas e as vezes vomitava pelo sacolejar de Arurum.

A noite vinha se aproximando e o frio a ficar mais intenso. A neve começava a ficar mais forte impedindo um pouco a visão dos três. Ao darem mais uns passos para frente puderam encontrar uma cabana abandonada, não pensaram duas vezes e se abrigaram no local.

A casa de madeira rangia quando se pisava no seu chão frágil, as paredes bastante castigadas, mas era melhor do que ficar do lado de fora com toda aquela neve. Rin sentou-se no chão, sentiu-se um pouco enjoada e tonta, recostou as costas na parede e respirou fundo. Arurum se aproximou da menina e deitou ao seu lado colocando sua pata no colo da menina que sorriu com o gesto do yokai e passou sua mão no pêlo do ser:

-Eu já vou ficar bem, obrigada.

Yashamaru se aproximou da jovem, sentou-se na sua frente, pegou as mãos da menina e pode constatar que ela estava completamente gelada.

-Não entendo esse frio que vocês sentem...

-Nunca irá entender. –sorriu.

-Vou pegar um cobertor para você.

-Obrigada.

À noite enfim caiu, o vento gélido fazia o telhado sacudir um pouco, a melodia sinistra da ventania dominava todo aquele silêncio. Só havia uma pequena chama no centro da cabana. Arurum dormia profundamente, estava cansado e quando notou que a pequena humana estava segura deixou-se dominar pelo sono.

Rin estava deitada no chão, coberta por um cobertor grosso, seus olhos estavam fechados, mas de fato não dormia. Sentiu-se sendo observada e quando enfim abriu os olhos chocolates deu de frente com os rubis, brilhantes e luminosos. Ela se assustou, mas continuou na mesma posição esperando alguma coisa. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto da menina até chegar em seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Rin continuava imóvel, parecia hipnotizada pelo brilho daqueles olhos que eram como chamas fumegantes. Ele então reclinou-se mais e como se não encontrasse mais fronteiras colou seus lábios com o dela, a surpreendendo. Aquele toque foi repentino, porém o suficiente para que ela se sentasse:

-O quê está fazendo!?

-Desculpe por isso, mas precisava pelo menos de um beijo seu, queria provar pelo menos uma única vez seus lábios... São agridoces como de fato pensei... Não foi muito digno, mas entenda como um ato desesperado.

-Não faça mais isso... Sou muito grata pelo que está fazendo comigo, entretanto não abuse, sabe que não sou qualquer uma! Não me machuque, por favor, não quero que me magoe.

-Sinto muito, são atos instintivos, não me culpe por isso, mas como você bem sabe, não passo de um monstro.

-Você é mais do que isso... Deveria saber. –o encarou. –Se fosse um monstro como diz não se preocuparia comigo.

-... –sorriu. –Talvez tenha razão, libélula

-Você sabe que sim.

-Volte a dormir, vamos partir cedo amanhã, não podemos mais perder tempo, entendeu? Então quero que seja forte amanhã.

-Eu vou tentar, mas está sendo difícil.

-Eu irei te ajudar mais amanhã.

-Obrigada.

Um pouco distante dali, encontrava-se uma mulher rodeada por um fraco fogo que impedia a neve de chegar em sua pele branca e sedosa. Ela usava um kimono de nobre e pura seda, amostrando suavemente suas belas coxas. Um sorriso cruel dominava seus lábios vermelhos e brilhosos, e uma frase pode então sair de sua boca:

-Está próxima, não é mesmo, queridinha? Acha mesmo que irá voltar para os braços do meu amor? Se eu não posso ficar com ele você muito menos! Prepare-se a sua morte será inevitável.

**CONTINUA...**

--/--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Oieee gentee! Vo fazer logo as menções aos comentários! Pq estou louca para postar logo!!**

**Pequena Rin: **Ah espero q você tenha gostado do resultado da guerra, quer dizer o quase resultado ! hehehe! Eu demorei pra postar infelizmente! + pelo menos chegou ne!! Bjos keridinhaa!

**Acdy-chan:** Ah eu também amei o capítulo anterior! Cara a Rin grávida acho que foi a melhor idéia da história td! Nossa altas porradas no capítulo 17 haha! Amei tbm! E realmente tava na hora de Sesshy agir feito macho!!

**Mile-chan S2:** Ah ngm ia merecer se a Rin fosse casar com o Yashamaru, ele é fofinho td mais, só q Sesshy é Sesshy xD! E tbm se eu fizesse isso tanta gente ia me matar !! N kero nem pensar!! **Medo** uahsuhahus! Kra ainda bem q vcs gostaram da história da Rin estar grávida! Eu pensei bem antes de botar em prática a idéia, mas pelo jeito foi bem recebida! Ai, q bom! E um comentário: "o Sesshy tava ouvido tudo e fez seu papel de "macho chefe" que vai proteger a menininha indefesa ÚÙ " HAHAHA AMEI! BJO!!

Então é isso até o próximo! Até sexta atualizo!!

KISSUS!!


	19. Audaz

Capítulo 19 –Audaz

**Capítulo 19 –Audaz.**

Mal o sol apareceu e eles voltaram a prosseguir com a viajem. A menina subiu no lombo do ser de duas cabeças sem hesitar. Ela de fato estava muito cansada e exausta, era realmente difícil atravessar a floresta com toda aquela neve congelando todos os seus músculos que se retraiam e fazia bater o queixo involuntariamente. Os lábios vermelhos iam descascando e tomando uma tonalidade mais esbranquiçada. Realmente as coisas não estavam indo as mil maravilhas como era de se esperar.

Ela abraçou o próprio corpo se comprimindo quase que completamente foi então que nesse momento sentiu-se sendo coberta com mais um casaco. Ela olhou para o lado e pode ver o yokai que agora só andava com uma única blusa.

-Fique com isso, você vai acabar tendo um colapso.

-Não precisa! Está muito frio aqui, não pode ficar só com isso! –Disse a morena preocupada.

-Já disse, não sinto frio como você, meu corpo é muito quente, se tivesse me abraçado pelo menos uma única vez saberia disso. –ele sorriu.

-Qual o seu poder afinal?

-Bem eu tenho grandes habilidades em luta, velocidade, super força, mas o meu corpo é muito quente e não posso me agitar muito se não eu fico fraco, eu tenho uma grande sensibilidade, por isso não posso me exercitar muito. Entretanto quando é inverno não há grandes variações, como faz frio sinto bastante agradável.

-Entendo... Mas você não tem poder de fogo como Setsuka não?

-Não, ele não se desenvolveu, talvez se desenvolva um dia... Acho que é um descontrole meu... Eu sou muito fraco, nunca treinei... –sorriu desanimado. –Sempre fui um trouxa, na hora do treino preferia ficar encima da árvore, mas minha irmã estava lá treinando...

-Você não é um trouxa, você era apenas uma criança... Não há nada de errado querer seguir outros caminhos.

-Caminhos? Está querendo me consolar... Não precisa, sempre fui mimado e nunca auto-suficiente então estou pagando por isso agora, não se preocupe comigo, eu que fui burro.

-Eu não diria burro...

-Chega de falar de mim, libélula! Não vale a pena... –suspirou. –Deixa a minha fraqueza pra lá.

-Tudo bem.

-Estamos mais perto agora, se tivermos sorte chegaremos de tarde.

-Não vejo a hora de chegar... –suspirou deixando uma pequena fumaça branca escapar dos lábios carnudos.

-Sesshoumaru não vai acreditar quando te ver com essa barriga. –sorriu. –Ele vai ficar muito feliz... Com certeza...

-Eu espero que sim. –sorriu juntamente.

-Claro que vai! Quem não ficaria? Não seja boba... Eu daria a minha vida para ser o pai dessa criança.

-Não diga tolices...

-Não é tolice! É a verdade... Eu falo o que sinto, por que não acredita?

-Não é que não acredito, mas não gosto de ficar falando de morte.

-Ah! Não me diga que se importa comigo! Que linda! –Disse irônico. –Sabia que tinha sentimentos ocultos por mim!

-Para de besteira, sabe que gosto de você apesar de tudo... Você já está fazendo muito por mim e sou uma pessoa grata. Então pare de bobagem! –Disse autoritária a última frase.

-Tudo bem, libélula... –ele sorriu. –Fico feliz que se importar comigo.

-Deixa de ser bobo... Você é um amigo agora. –sorriu.

-É por esse seu jeito que eu te amo tanto. –Disse ele com um brilho incomum nos olhos. –Mas vamos deixar disso...

Enquanto isso no castelo, o senhor feudal estava confiante. Um sorriso dominava os seus lábios ao ver que poucos haviam morrido duas vezes no seu exército, tinha uma grande vantagem sobre Jin e isso o deixava realmente satisfeito.

O yokai verde se aproximou do poderoso ser dos cabelos prateados. Ele com o seu cajado se apoiou como se estivesse muito cansado e começou um diálogo:

-Essa guerra já está ganha!

-Eu sei... Mas o que mais me intriga é porque Jin não se rende logo.

-Ele deve estar pasmo... Ninguém esperava por isso, conseguimos grandes aliados e isso fez a total diferença.

-Sim, concordo plenamente... Até que enfim estamos livres daqueles imbecis. –suspirou aliviado. –Depois que tudo estiver resolvido buscarei Rin.

-Se casará com ela, senhor Sesshoumaru? –indagou o pequeno curioso.

-Você verá.

-A idéia de ressuscitar os soldados foi genial!

-Para alguma coisa essa espada tinha que servir... Não foi tão inútil assim a ter recebido.

-Sim, o senhor tem toda razão! –sorriu o yokai. –Mas o senhor Sesshoumaru acha que Jin tem algum plano?

-Acredito que não. Ele está perdido.

-Fiquei pensando... O senhor não está achando ele quieto de mais?

-Estou... Eu acho que Jin está arquitetando algum plano sujo, queria ir até o vilarejo buscar Rin, mas sair no meio da guerra é arriscado de mais... Talvez ele queira que eu faça isso.

-Será que ele não está atrás dela? –indagou o yokai verde apreensivo.

-Com certeza está. –Disse Sesshoumaru calmamente.

-O quê devemos fazer então!?

-Nada, só esperar...

-O quê?!

-Você ouviu muito bem, só nos resta esperar... Além do mais Jin não vai conseguir pegar Rin.

-Como o senhor pode ter tanta certeza, senhor Sesshoumaru?!

-Pense um pouco Jaken, aquele idiota do Yashamaru de fato ama Rin, ele não vai permitir que a machuquem. O plano de eliminar ou seqüestrar Rin está realmente fora de cogitação.

-Olhando por esse lado, o senhor tem razão.

-Mas eu também não tenho certeza, entretanto como eu já disse, só nos resta esperar...

-Sim.

-Espero que ela esteja bem e protegida...

-Tudo vai dar certo, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Eu espero que sim... –suspirou preocupado.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru aguardava para o fim de tudo e de certa forma se encontrava pensante, muitas coisas aconteciam por de trás dos grandes muros do castelo.

Rin desceu do lombo de Arurum e logo após esse movimento acariciou o ser. Ela sorriu para ele ao notar que já estava cansado, mas mesmo assim não fazia nenhum sinal. Yashamaru estranhou a decisão da moça, porém antes que perguntasse a viu dizer para o yokai.

-Descanse um pouco, meu amigo, já está me carregando há muito tempo.

-Libélula, quer que te leve nas costas?

-Não precisa, eu posso ir andando, eu estou bem, de verdade. –ela sorriu despreocupada.

-Está insinuando que não tenho capacidade para te levar como Arurum? –indagou irônico e provocativo. –Não sou fraquinho como você, sou preguiçoso, mas não frágil.

-Para de me tratar como se eu fosse uma boneca! –irritou-se. –Deixa de ser chato, não sou fraquinha.

-Claro que é, você é uma libélula, esqueceu?

-Não sou não!! Ah, você me irrita com isso!

-Está bem, libélula... –Disse rindo da menina.

-Ah, é!?

Rin se abaixou furiosa, pegou um pouco de neve e tacou na direção de Yashamaru que recebeu o "golpe" no rosto e ficou surpreso com aquele "ataque" repentino. Ela se pôs a rir juntamente com o outro yokai, acabou encostando-se a uma árvore de tanto rir ao ver o rosto de Yashamaru que não ficou nada contente.

-Ninguém mandou me provocar. –Disse a menina parando de rir aos poucos.

-Ah, é... –abaixou-se e pegou um bolo de neve. –Isso não vai ficar assim!

Ao término da frase, ele jogou a bolota que havia feito, entretanto a menina conseguiu fugir se escondendo atrás da árvore. Ao concluir tal movimento levou um grande susto ao ver aquela presença feminina bem diante de seus olhos marrons.

Yashamaru ao sentir a energia familiar correu para onde a morena havia ido e encontrou o que já esperava. Era ela mesma diante de seus olhos... Tão bela e formidável como sempre. Setsuka finalmente havia os pegado em flagrante.

-Setsuka... –Disse o yokai surpreso.

-Ora, ora... Que surpresa a vida nos trás! Se papai souber disso... –começou ela com um sorriso no canto da boca.

-O quê você quer aqui?

-Yashamaru! Deixa de ser idiota! –ela mudou a expressão ficando mais séria e áspera. –Não vê que vai acabar morrendo fazendo isso!

-Se você ficar quieta ninguém vai saber de nada.

-E por que eu faria isso, hein!? Você está me apunhalando pelas costas ficando ao lado da minha inimiga! Logo você, meu único irmão! Eu sempre te amei, sempre fiz de tudo por você! E pra quê? Você me traiu!

-Ah, não seja dramática... Não estou traindo ninguém... Será que não percebe que Rin não tem nada a ver com nada? Foi você que quis se casar com Sesshoumaru, foi você que quis ficar sofrendo à toa... Essa guerra estúpida não tem sentido algum! Será que não percebe que seu escândalo só fez o nosso pai ser ridicularizado e perder grandes domínios!? –Disse ele mais severo.

-Está dizendo que a culpa agora é minha!? Essa é boa! –riu. –Foi por causa dela! Não percebe que se não existisse ela eu estaria agora feliz ao lado do meu marido!?

-FELIZ?! Deixa de ser idiota! Não é por causa da Rin, é por sua causa! Ele te odeia, ele não te suporta! Deixa de ser imbecil e mimada uma vez na vida! Ele nunca te deu a mínima! NUNCA! E nem NUNCA vai ligar! Deixa ela em paz, admita que você perdeu! Chega!

Rin ficou quieta toda a conversa, observando atentamente cada fala e cada palavra a ser dita. Depois das palavras pronunciadas por Yashamaru um silêncio curto pode começar, somente o vento zumbia agora em seus ouvidos e lhes arrepiavam os pêlos do corpo.

-Parece que o seu amor por mim acabou... –começou ela novamente.

-Deixa de bobagem... Por que tudo isso?

-Porque ela rouba o amor de todas as pessoas a minha volta! –encarou Rin com muita raiva. –Eu odeio você, eu agradeço muito todos os dias pela sua vida ser curta, não agüentaria ver a sua cara, desfilando ao lado de Sesshoumaru por mais de cem anos... Se eu der sorte nem aos setenta você chega, e também se vier a chegar vai estar tão enrugada, feia, hirsuta que não será mais nenhum problema... –sorriu maldosamente. –A minha vingança vai chegar quando os fios brancos invadirem toda a sua cabeça e te deixar incrivelmente horrível enquanto eu ainda estarei linda e bela... Você vai morrer aos poucos, envelhecer rapidamente e ser consumida pelo próprio corpo. E enfim quando finalmente deixar esse maldito mundo eu poderei sorrir de novo.

-Você sinceramente se sentirá melhor? –indagou Rin séria.

-Com toda a certeza desse mundo!

-Sinceramente eu não dou a mínima. Eu vou viver pouco, envelhecer, ficar feia, enrugada e hirsuta como você falou, mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu prefiro ficar setenta anos, cinqüenta, vinte, dez, até mesmo um mês ao lado de Sesshoumaru e ser amada do que ficar duzentos anos sem nunca ter sentido verdadeiramente o calor dos braços dele, a doçura daquele beijo, do perfume dele, do hálito perto de minha orelha quando ele diz palavras de amor... Você pode achar que sua vingança é me ver morrendo, envelhecendo, mas está enganada! Porque eu tenho o amor do homem que eu amo! Eu vou viver cada dia como se fosse o último, vou rir, chorar, brincar, ficar triste às vezes, mas a cima de tudo farei o possível para que eu aproveite todo, todo, todo o tempo do mundo com ele! Ao contrário de você! Que viverá bela, linda e será sempre odiada pelo homem que ama! –Disse friamente palavra por palavra.

-Ora, sua...

Quando ela iria fazer algo a Rin, Yashamaru pegou no braço da irmã fortemente e a empurrou levemente para trás a surpreendendo. Ela estremeceu com o olhar que o irmão a lançara e resolveu sumir, saiu numa velocidade incrível fugindo como um gato sagaz.

Os dois se entreolharam e suspiraram aliviados ao verem que ela havia desistido de atacar pelo menos naquele momento. O rapaz sabia que a irmã estava se remoendo em ódio com aquela fala dura de Rin, temia o que ela poderia fazer, mas tinha esperanças de que deixaria a menina antes de Setsuka bolar um plano cruel.

-Não podemos mais parar, temos que seguir... Você consegue?

-Sim, eu tenho que conseguir. Se eu ficar aqui mais tempo longe do castelo não estarei segura e nem mesmo você.

-Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me virar, mas você tem que chegar sã e salva e ter essa criança.

-Muito obrigada mesmo por tudo, nunca vou me esquecer, se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer também eu...

Ele colocou dois dedos nos lábios carnudos da morena, sorriu docemente e colocou duas mexas de cabelo atrás da orelha da menina. A olhou serenamente e disse de uma forma singela:

-Não precisa me gratificar por nada. Eu estou feliz. –retirou levemente os dedos.

-Mas...

-Não se sinta na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa por mim... Até porque o que eu quero você não poderá me oferecer.

-Eu compreendo...

-Não vamos ficar aqui perdendo tempo, anda, vamos logo, Libélula.

-Está bem, vamos logo.

Os três continuaram o caminho depois de tudo. Os raios de sol que já estavam fracos começaram a sumir rapidamente, mas por sorte estavam muito próximos. Andaram mais um pouco e finalmente chegaram perto do castelo. Os altos muros, as grades fortes e um cheiro familiar pode finalmente ser alcançado depois de uma longa jornada na neve.

-É aqui que nos despedimos... Eu terei que ir agora... –Disse o rapaz.

-Eu agradeço de coração tudo o que fiz por nós.

-Nós?

-Claro. Eu e meu filho, você salvou duas vidas. –ela sorriu.

-Ah, sim! –ele sorriu juntamente.

-Você foi um ótimo amigo.

Ele a puxou serenamente e a envolveu em um doce abraço que não durou muito tempo. Quando eles se soltaram depois de um curto período ela o encarou com um largo sorriso:

-Você é realmente quentinho.

-Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. –ele sorriu. –Até qualquer dia.

Ele saiu em passos rápidos do domínio "inimigo" deixando com que Rin prosseguisse sozinha. Ela então subiu nas costas do yokai chegando rapidamente dentro do castelo. Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro agridoce percorrer todo o recinto e não demorou muito até sair correndo as pressas a procura da jovem.

Os dois finalmente se encontraram no corredor. Os olhos paralisaram no outro, uma emoção forte pode ser sentida. A palpitação do coração batia ritmada e veloz. Era estanho depois de um tempo se reencontrarem bruscamente e daquela forma, entretanto foi tão doce e sublime que eles não se agüentaram e correram até o outro se envolvendo em um forte abraço.

-Estava morrendo de saudades... –começou ela.

-Eu também...

-Nem acredito que consegui chegar...

-Está em casa agora... Está em casa...

-Eu nunca mais quero partir para longe de você.

-Eu não deixarei mais que isso aconteça...

-Eu te amo...

-... Eu também... –Disse ele no pé da orelha da jovem.

**CONTINUA... **

--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA: ****ALTAMENTE SEM TEMPO! DESCULPE POR NÃO COMENTAR O Q VCS ESCREVRAM PRA MIM! SINTO MUITO MSM!**

**DOMINGO VESTIBULAR TO HIPER ENROLADA!! SORRY GIRLS!**

**MTOS MTOS MTOS BJOS!**

**ESPERO Q GOSTEM!**


	20. Exonerar

Capítulo 20 –Exonerar

**Capítulo 20 –Exonerar.**

O vento frio do inverno congelava todas as suas lágrimas, o calor do seu corpo derretia toda a neve... O rosto rígido combinava perfeitamente com a estação, mas não a vestimenta e a maquiagem borrada.

Setsuka andava por entre a neve descalça e com metade do kimono aberto, amostrando suas longas pernas. Estava em pedaços, destruída completamente e sem nenhum rumo aparente... A morena sentia muita raiva, um grande ódio dominava todo o seu ser e nada mais poderia ser feito para cessar tanta fúria e rancor, mas como ela poderia entender isso?

Em cacos por dentro e por fora, os cabelos soltos chegavam até a cintura e bailavam por entre o vento gelado. A menina enfim sentou embaixo de uma árvore mal tratada, com os galhos sem folhas e totalmente danificada. Ficou por ali... Pensando... Fazia dois dias que tinha se encontrado com Rin e escutado todas aquelas palavras duras e verdadeiras que a mera humana havia dito. Fazia exatamente quarenta e oito horas que não via o seu feudo e sua família, entretanto isso não parecia abalar a mimada princesa.

-Eu odeio ter te conhecido, Sesshoumaru... –Disse revoltada consigo mesma. –Eu odeio ter te conhecido, odeio, odeio, odeio...

Ela recostou-se mais na árvore, suspirou e sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Refletiu e colocou a mão na barriga, na direção do ventre vazio que poderia fazer barulho equivalente ao do vento para provar o seu vácuo. Ela podia escutar o eco que o seu útero podia fazer, estava inabitado e sem esperanças de que um dia pudesse ter algo ali.

-Por que eu não fiquei grávida dele? Se pelo menos tivesse tido um filho... Se ao menos tivesse...

Ela segurou as lágrimas, porém não conseguiu as evitar. O líquido cristalino pesado logo pode escapar dos olhos avermelhados e seguir por entre a face e finalmente cair na fria neve. Quando iam caindo, alguns furos rasos eram feitos, não que eram ácidos, e sim porque eram quentes como a chama que emanava de todo o seu ser.

Setsuka puxou um punhal de dentro do kimono, apontou na direção do peito e quando iria concluir o movimento desesperado e sanguinário foi abordada por uma mão masculina que segurou fortemente seu pulso a impedindo do suicídio repentino.

A morena não conseguiu acreditar que havia sido interrompida. Quando olhou para o indivíduo que a havia parado ficou surpresa, contudo foi meio que óbvio de mais, ele sempre estava nas horas certas e nas incertas de sua vida.

-Yashamaru!

-O quê pensa que ia fazer?! Está louca?

-Me deixa em paz! Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer por perto, estão todos contra mim... Até você não sente mais nada por mim! –disse entre soluços aflitos. –Então por que eu tenho que continuar nesse lugar horrível e vazio?! Eu não agüento mais ser quem sou... Eu odeio minha vida medíocre! Odeio perceber que eu não fiz nada esses anos todos... Eu não sirvo pra nada, Yashamaru, pra nada...

-Para de falar besteira, garota. –a abraçou. –É claro que eu te amo, eu não acho que você não serve pra nada... Ora, deixa de ser desmiolada! Nós sempre fomos amigos, por que isso agora? Eu mudei, então mude também. Você é capaz disso, no fundo é uma boa menina, o que acontece é que foi tão mimada quanto eu... Não precisa se matar, não vai resolver nada assim... Escute, você ainda é minha irmã e mesmo que formos para caminhos distintos isso nunca vai mudar, ouviu bem?

-...Obrigada... Eu nunca vou me esquecer isso... –pode chorar mais forte agora um pouco mais aliviada. –Me desculpe, por tudo... Eu também te amo, meu irmão.

-Eu sei disso, então para de bobagem!

Ele se separou da irmã, a encarou com um belo sorriso e pode limpar enfim suas lágrimas quentes. O yokai pegou na mão macia da mulher a sua frente e continuou:

-Você é uma mulher muito linda, ainda é nova, não precisa tomar atitudes como essa só porque um idiota qualquer não quer nada com você. Para de chorar por ele sua, idiota! Ele não merece isso, ele não está nem aí pra você então não esteja nem aí pra ele! Há tantos no mundo... Por favor, né? Você é Setsuka, minha irmã! –brincou entre sorrisos. –Puxou a minha beleza.

-Muito obrigado por tudo, Yashamaru... Por tudo...

Ela o abraçou fortemente como se fosse a última vez, deixou as últimas lágrimas escaparem juntamente com um sorriso no canto da boca.

No castelo de Sesshoumaru, ele estava relaxado, não com a guarda abaixada, mas estava convencido que a guerra estava ganha. O yokai estava sentado no futon e no seu colo estava a pequena humana com os olhos selados. Por cima dos dois seres se encontravam alguns cobertores aveludados e bem quentes.

O senhor feudal acariciava os cabelos lisos e macios da jovem e ao mesmo tempo ficava admirando tal beleza que estava bem diante de seus olhos e dominada em seus braços.

-Está preocupado com alguma coisa? –indagou a menina ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

-Não... Mas e então?

-Não. Não estou preocupado com nada.

-Fiquei pensando... Não acha que está tudo quieto de mais?

-Sinceramente isso já me preocupou outras vezes, mas acho que Jin está enrolando para se render porque deve ter alguma esperança de vitória, mesmo sabendo que é quase nula... Ele é um conservador, não vai admitir uma derrota dessas para um iniciante como eu. Ele deve estar se reunindo com os conselheiros para decidir algo vantajoso para ele, porém não vai conseguir.

-Eu só quero ficar em paz com você. –abriu os olhos. –Foi horrível ficar tanto tempo longe, não parava de pensar em você...

-Eu também. –Disse sério a encarando profundamente.

-Eu tive alguns problemas no início quando descobri que estava grávida, me senti muito mal...

-Mas está tudo bem agora, não é? –indagou preocupado.

-Está sim, umas senhoras do vilarejo me ajudaram e eu melhorei bastante.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa não hesite em pedir, sabe disso!

-Sim, claro. –sorriu.

-Se eu soubesse que tudo daria certo, nunca teria feito você passar por todas essas coisas... Se eu ao menos soubesse que ganharia a guerra não me deixaria dominar por Setsuka e...

-Não precisa falar nada disso, esqueça... Já está tudo bem agora... Está tudo como antes. –sorriu ao pronunciar a última fala. –Não precisa mais se preocupar com nada, somente conosco.

-Eu quero que você seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

-Não tenha dúvidas, com certeza eu serei.

Ao término do diálogo os dois puderam se envolver num puro e adocicado beijo que não foi muito longo, mas o suficiente para os deixarem melhor. Voltaram então a ficar em silêncio e sentirem o corpo do outro.

Pela noite, Sesshoumaru estava do lado de fora, no jardim junto com alguns de seus soldados mais competentes. O local era bastante iluminado e todos eles vigiavam tudo dentro e fora, qualquer movimento estranho já entravam em alerta. O frio começava a incomodar a todos, mas nada que os fizesse de fato fraquejar.

Rin estava deitada no futon, coberta por muitos cobertores, sentia muito frio e um pouco de dor nas costas. O senhor feudal a pediu para ficar dentro do castelo e não sair por nada, temia que algo acontecesse com a amada.

O som de uma flauta pode ser escutado por ela. A humana se surpreendeu com aquele barulho suave e por um estranho motivo sentiu-se hipnotizada por aquele ruído. Levantou-se do futon e foi procurar de onde vinha aquele fenômeno acústico.

As pernas pareciam estar sendo movidas por ação de algum outro ser, sentia-se como um boneco e por mais que quisesse seus movimentos eram involuntários. Ficou pasma e sabia que algo ou alguma coisa a estava controlando e isso certamente a assustava. A voz sumiu e de repente nada mais pode ser ouvido, visto e sentido, estava totalmente dominada.

Seu corpo foi seguindo por corredores escuros e vazios até finalmente chegar ao lado de fora do castelo. Encima de uma árvore se encontrava uma mulher de longos cabelos roxos e olhos azuis bem vivos. Vestia um kimono preto bem discreto e em sua mão uma flauta que era tocada de forma lateral.

Por trás das sombras apareceu a imagem conhecida e bastante intrigante: Era Jin. O yokai sorriu para a outra e disse em voz baixa:

-Bom trabalho.

-Ela é toda sua agora, já está completamente dominada, mas só terá alguns instantes seja breve.

-Pode se retirar, eu já sei o que fazer.

-Como o senhor quiser.

A yokai sumiu de repente deixando então os dois seres a sós como o planejado. Jin a rodeou por completo, analisou cada detalhe da humana a sua frente. Por fim ele sorriu, puxou o cabelo da menina fortemente aproximando o seu rosto do dela:

-Sua humana travessa, como pode ter causado tanto problema? Menina... O seu rosto não pode ser visto por nenhum homem... Destruiria muitos feudos se saísse porta a fora. –ele fez uma espada bastante cumprida e larga aparecer. –É uma pena que tudo tenha q acabar dessa forma.

Quando ele fincaria a espada no corpo de Rin, ela acordou de repente e com o susto acabou se afastando, mas caiu ao chão. Ainda surpresa arregalou os olhos e foi se distanciando ainda ao chão.

-O quê está havendo!?

-Parece que gosta de música. –ironizou.

-Então era isso!

-Parabéns! Você descobriu, mas infelizmente vai morrer...

-Só nos seus sonhos!

-Acha que pode contra mim, humana?

-Eu não vou permitir que machuque a mim e a meu filho! Você não vai conseguir!

-Filho? Está grávida!? É melhor do que eu pensava! –sorriu irônico. –Só pode estar brincando! Isso é maravilhoso... Bem vindos ao meu show...

Ele fez uma luz forte aparecer na espada e sem pensar duas vezes lançou o poder para cima da menina que fechou os olhos fortemente temendo o que iria acontecer. Um som alto e estridente pode ser escutado, a energia sinistra logo pode ser sentida alarmando Sesshoumaru e os outros que foram mais do que rápidos para o local onde acontecia o tal "ataque".

Rin abriu os olhos ao perceber que não havia sentido coisa alguma e se surpreendeu com o que viu bem diante de seus olhos. O cheiro de hortelã havia se misturado com puro e amargo sangue. A expressão não foi outra se não de pasma, aquele grito masculino era realmente dele... Aquele corpo que caia e que repousou sobre os seus braços manchando todo o seu kimono de seda era verdadeiramente daquela pessoa... O impacto foi terrível e somente uma palavra saiu da boca perplexa da humana:

-Yashamaru?!

-Pe...lo... Jeito... Che...guei a tempo... –Disse com dificuldade.

-O quê está falando?! Por que fez isso, seu idiota?! –indagou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Hei... Por que... Está... Com essa cara? –sorriu. –Está... Tudo bem... Agora.

-Não, não está! Você está morrendo! Eu vou buscar ajuda, por favor, não morre! –as lágrimas começam a escorrerem.

-Não há... Tempo para isso... Fique calma, Rin.

-Me chamou de Rin? –indagou surpresa.

-Pelo menos... Uma última vez... Eu... Posso te chamar... Assim... Agora... Eu posso... Agora eu tenho orgulho... De poder te chamar de Rin... Só agora... Depois de me... Sacrificar por você... Tenho o direito... De te chamar de Rin...

-Yashamaru... Não morre... Por favor!

-Eu te amo, Rin.

-Não, espera, não se entregue!

Quando ele fechou os olhos e os músculos relaxaram; ela pode ter a certeza: Yashamaru estava de fato morto. Jin soltou a espada ainda estático, não tinha dito nenhuma palavra porque não conseguiu associar o que tinha acontecido. Ficou realmente encastelado.

Perto dali Setsuka sentiu uma forte dor no peito, chegou a se apoiar em uma árvore. Um cheiro de sangue dominou toda as suas narinas e logo os olhos puderam arregalar.

-Yashamaru?!

Sesshoumaru e os outros chegaram ao local e ficaram sem entender o que de fato tinha acontecido. Era algo realmente irreal e novo, ficaram sem saber o que fazer diante de tudo e somente se mexeram ao sentirem a presença de Setsuka, mas ao invés de atacarem ficaram somente na espreita.

A mulher veio por se aproximar já completamente arrasada, as imagens do irmão e ela faziam um grande nó na sua mente e como se não bastasse tudo isso sentia uma dor imensa no peito que não saciava de forma alguma. Uma parte dela havia sido tirada e pelo jeito o culpado era o seu pai.

-YASHAMARU! –um grito desesperado tomou conta e ecoou por todo o feudo.

Ela correu na direção do corpo do irmão e o abraçou fortemente deixando muitas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. O choro intenso e aflito parecia não cessar mais deixando a todos sem saber mais do que nunca o que fazer.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no ombro de Rin que entendeu e deixou com que Setsuka ficasse abraçada totalmente com o corpo do falecido. Ela se levantou com a roupa ensangüentada e abraçou fortemente o yokai que corresponde o abraço e abafou o choro da menina.

-O quê eu vou fazer da minha vida sem você? Me diz... Seu idiota! Você só pensou em você! Eu não sou nada sem você! Yashamaru!! Por favor! –Setsuka continuava a chorar e a não acreditar naquele fato.

Um vento quente pode ser sentido por Rin que elevou a cabeça do peito de Sesshoumaru e se afastou alguns passos. As lágrimas ainda permaneciam a escorrer, a brisa misteriosa e quente voltou mais uma vez só que nesse instante com pétalas de Lírios. Rin pegou uma pétala e entregou para Setsuka:

-Ele está entre nós... Foi ele que fez isso...

-Lírios... Ele sabe que odeio Lírios... –disse entre soluços. –Ah, Yashamaru... Não fuja...

-Ele sempre estará aqui perto... Acredite...

-Obrigada... –ela pegou a pétala e voltou a abraçar o corpo do irmão.

Jin se levantou misteriosamente e saiu andando por um caminho oposto largando sua espada e todo o seu passado. De fato ele não foi abordado pelos soldados de Sesshoumaru que não autorizou o ataque.

-Onde será que ele vai? –indagou Rin ainda chorosa.

-Para bem longe, estimo. –respondeu Sesshoumaru firme.

-Eu nem tive tempo de agradecer a ele...

-E muito menos eu... Ele merece um bom enterro, ele salvou a você e ao meu filho, pode deixar que será tudo por minha conta. Farei um enterro digno como agradecimento ao seu espírito.

-Obrigada... Eu agradeço muito...

-E eu mais ainda por você está aqui agora...

Rin olhou para o céu negro e dele logo pode cair uma fina neve. Ela suspirou, limpou as lágrimas e disse:

-Obrigada por tudo, Yashamaru... Eu nunca vou te esquecer... Nunca...

**CONTINUA...**

**--/--/--/--**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Oieee genteee to voltando aqui rapidinho! Postando mais um capítulo! Caramba só recebi um comentário fiquei tão triste! O q houve? Já esqueceram da minha fic? Vo chorar assim! Nhá... Enfim... Esse é o penúltimo capítulo! O próximo será o decisivo! Espero q vcs continuem acompanhando como antes e me mandando comentários! Ah mto triste eu ter matado o Yashamaru, eu sei, eu sei, mas eu sou assim msm xD! Axei q ia fikar legal emocionar td mundo hahaha!**

**Ele é lindu de mais BUUUUT fazer o q hahaha xD MORREU XD!**

**Ai ai n me matem xD! O último capítulo vai ser emocionante! N percam é sério!**

**Espero q comentem nesse se n, n vo escrever! Só de pirraça!!**

**Bjos meninas! Amo muito vcs!**

**Bai bai até o último!!**

_**Acdy-chan**__** obrigada por ter comentado vc foi a única q n me abandonou! E sim estou fazendo drama hahaha!**_

_**Agora bjs msm!**_


	21. Primavera

Capítulo 21 –Primavera

**Capítulo 21 –Primavera.**

Setsuka ainda estava abraçada com o corpo do recém falecido. O cheiro amargo do sangue infestava todo o local. O vento frio não somente trazia somente a sua solidão gelada, mas também uma tristeza incomum para os corações ali presente.

Sesshoumaru olhou os arredores, ficou na espreita por alguns instantes deixando tudo seguir o seu fluxo. Quando enfim deixou de sentir a presença de Jin e não mais se quer sentiu sua presença resolveu então por seu plano em ação. O poderoso yokai puxou a sua espada sem que ninguém percebesse e se aproximou de Yashamaru que estava sobre o domínio de Setsuka.

-Saia, deixe o corpo dele. –Disse seco.

-O quê vai fazer com meu irmão? –indagou amedrontada.

-O que acha que irei fazer?

-Eu não sei... Mas não vou deixar que prenda o corpo dele nesse lugar! Ele vai comigo, ouviu bem Sesshoumaru!?

-Ora, cala a boca e sai! Já chega da sua voz irritante. Saia logo!

Rin notou que ele segurava a Tenseiga na mão e tudo passou a fazer sentido. O que o senhor feudal queria era ressuscitar Yashamaru. Mesmo que o yokai dos olhos vermelhos tivesse salvo sua vida e a de seu filho, ela não acreditava que ele pudesse ser tão grato a ponto de devolver-lhe a alma. Realmente ele estava mudado e isso fez com que ela pudesse sorrir.

-Setsuka, confia, ele não irá fazer nada de mal. –Disse Rin mais feliz.

A yokai resolveu então confiar, mesmo que estivesse com o pé atrás fez o que Sesshoumaru havia dito. Deixou o corpo do irmão repousado sobre a neve gélida e fofa. O ser dos olhos âmbar pode então se aproximar da criatura agora inanimada, o olhou de cima a baixo e mesmo sentindo uma pontada de orgulho resolveu fazer tudo bem rápido antes que desistisse. Segurou firmemente a Tenseiga e a passou bruscamente sobre o corpo daquele que lhe causava certa repulsa.

Uma luz forte pode envolver o corpo do yokai que rapidamente abriu os olhos no mesmo tempo que sua carcaça pode pulsar fortemente. A ferida havia se fechado completamente e ele pode então acordar do sono que seria para sempre.

Setsuka não conseguiu acreditar no que seus olhos viram, não entendia porque Sesshoumaru havia ressuscitado o irmão, entretanto estava tão feliz que nem se importou com esse detalhe a principio. Ela o abraçou fortemente antes mesmo que Yashamaru pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo:

-Ainda bem que voltou! Ainda bem que está comigo de novo!

-Como posso estar aqui...? Eu estava morto... Caminhando bem longe... O quê houve? –indagou ele confuso afastando Setsuka do seu corpo. –E o quê está fazendo aqui? Cadê meu pai?

-Yashamaru! –foi a vez de Rin ir abraça-lo. –Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo.

-Tudo bem... –Disse ele com um sorriso no canto da boca. –Mas alguém poderia me dizer o quê está acontecendo?

-É que... –ela o soltou.

-Eu o ressuscitei com a minha espada. –Disse Sesshoumaru interferindo-se no meio da conversa.

-O quê?! –indagou o yokai surpreso.

-Não pense que fiz isso por minha vontade e muito menos pelas lágrimas de Setsuka, mas sim porque salvou a vida de Rin e do meu filho... Estamos acertados agora. Se tivesse morrido por qualquer outra coisa teria cuspido no seu corpo, não me importaria, mas já que sua morte foi para o bem dela resolvi ser nobre, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

-Eu compreendo. –Disse ele ainda espantado.

-Onde está papai? –indagou ele para a irmã.

-Eu não sei, ele foi embora... E acho que está na nossa hora de ir também. Vamos.

-Esperem! Não se vão... Ainda quero conversar com você, Yashamaru... –Disse Rin impulsivamente.

Depois de dizer a frase ela percebeu que Sesshoumaru talvez não a quisesse envolvida com o rapaz. Ela então olhou o amado como se esperasse uma aprovação que foi concedida por um sinal de positivo que o Lord fez.

Após isso então os dois seres puderam trocar de roupa. Rin colocou um outro kimono já que o seu havia sido encharcado de sangue, Yashamaru e Setsuka pegaram o uniforme de guerra dos soldados protetores do castelo. Eram duas blusa largas como um kimono da cor azul, uma calça estilo samurai preta, meias brancas e um chinelo. O cheiro pelo menos havia saído e se sentiam bem mais limpos.

Setsuka ficou na sala juntamente com Sesshoumaru, Jaken e três soldados. No cômodo ao lado estavam Yashamaru e Rin de frente para o outro tomando um chá bem quente. Estavam relativamente sozinhos, mas ele de fato não se sentia acomodado.

-Parece inquieto, está preocupado com o seu pai? –indagou Rin.

-Um pouco, mas sei que ele está bem, deve estar muito mais preocupado com o destino do feudo do que com a minha morte, digo, minha morte ilusória.

-Então o quê é?

-Sesshoumaru não gosta de mim. Não me sinto bem nesse castelo.

-Desde quando se importou com isso? –indagou ela sorrindo.

-Desde o momento em que você engravidou dele. –Disse sério. –E também você vai se casar com ele e tudo o mais... Está na hora de eu me mancar...

-Não diga tolices, você só me ajudou... Se estou viva agora o responsável é você.

-Não precisa tanto, se tivesse morrido, Sesshoumaru a ressuscitaria de novo... Só pensei nisso quando me atirei e já estava morrendo. –sorriu ele.

-Está enganado... –suspirou. –Eu já fui ressuscitada pela Tenseiga uma vez...

-E o quê tem isso?

-Ele só pode ressuscitar uma única vez a mesma pessoa... Por isso que estou dizendo, você me salvou, graças a você estou viva.

-Verdade? –surpreendeu-se. –Então ainda bem que fiz aquilo.

-Sim... Eu sou muito grata por isso. –curvou-se levemente e logo voltou.

-O quê queria conversar comigo?

-Eu só queria dizer algumas coisas...

Enquanto isso no outro cômodo, Setsuka estava encostada na parede um pouco emburrada e de braços cruzados. Sesshoumaru a ignorava completamente e Jaken a olhava com repulsa. O servo verde cruzou os braços e disse para o senhor feudal ao lado.

-Essa mulher não vai embora nunca?

-Deixe-a em paz... Pelo menos com a boca fechada ela não faz nada.

-Eu não preciso ficar escutando isso. –Disse ela alterada. –Seu servo imundo.

-Imunda é você e exibida! É a primeira vez que está com essas pernas tampadas! –Disse ele provocativo. –E claro não é por sua vontade.

-Você não tem nada a ver com o que eu visto ou deixo de vestir, seu servo maltrapilho! Pelo menos eu sou bela e você que é um sapo asqueroso que ninguém quer! –o provocou.

-Entre beleza e cérebro, eu prefiro o meu cérebro. –sorriu maldoso.

-O quê disse!?

-Calem-se! –Disse Sesshoumaru em um tom sério e alto. –Não quero discussões no meu castelo! Se quiserem discutir saiam de perto de mim.

-Perdoe-me, senhor Sesshoumaru. –Disse o servo curvando levemente.

-Hei, Sesshoumaru... –começou a menina novamente. –Eu não tive a oportunidade de dizer... Mas obrigada por ter devolvido a vida de meu irmão, foi muito digno...

-Não fiz isso por você já disse. Então não tem porque me agradecer. –Disse seco.

-Sei que não fez por mim, não precisa ficar repetindo isso o tempo inteiro... Eu só queria agradecer por tudo, só isso...

-Faça como quiser.

-Fico feliz por não ter deixado com que ele morresse, não sei como posso agradecer.

-Eu sei.

-Como?

-Ficando quieta e nunca mais aparecer na minha frente.

Jaken soltou uma risada deixando Setsuka mais constrangida do que nunca. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para fora do castelo tentando imaginar o que acontecia no outro cômodo.

Rin estava abraçada com o yokai que sentia seu perfume de lírios no ápice da juventude. Ela se aconchegou mais e seus braços e entre sorrisos disse:

-Você é realmente quentinho...

-Devo dizer obrigado? –indagou ele confuso. –Não sei se isso é um elogio.

-Muito obrigado por tudo... Eu nunca vou te esquecer... Mesmo que nunca mais possamos nos encontrar novamente... Eu devo a minha vida a você, não esqueça de cobrar algo em troca.

-Seria indiscreto dizer o que quero de você. –sussurrou no ouvido da menina.

-Não seja bobo! –disse rindo se separando dele.

-É a verdade. –riu juntamente. –Não precisa fazer nada, já disse foi instintivo... Foi tão natural quanto daquela vez que te agarrei.

-Só que dessa vez foi por uma causa nobre.

-Da outra também, mas não para ambos os lados...

Ela o encarou nos olhos com um sorriso e um brilho nos olhos que ele com certeza guardaria para a vida toda. Rin era sincera e por mais que o tempo pudesse apagar aquela beleza singela, ele no fundo sabia que ela jamais sairia de sua mente. Mesmo que se envolvesse com outras, o que era totalmente possível, nunca seria inteiramente de coração.

Os dois saíram da sala alarmando a Sesshoumaru e Setsuka que os olharam como se esperassem alguma coisa. A yokai dos olhos vermelhos tratou de correr ao encontro do irmão e entrelaçar seu braço direito com o dele.

-Vamos embora, Yashamaru... Por favor.

-Nós vamos agora. –respondeu ele serenamente.

-Então vamos.

-Esperem. –Disse Sesshoumaru. –Yashamaru, diga ao seu pai que está vivo as minhas custas, mande-o imediatamente tirar aquele lixo que ele chama de exército dos arredores... Mande-o se render como agradecimento.

-Farei isso. –Disse seco. –Obrigado Sesshoumaru.

-Só quero que nos deixe em paz... –suspirou entediado.

Os dois seres se retiraram rapidamente deixando o local para nunca mais voltar. O cheiro de lírios nunca mais seria sentidos com tal intensidade naquele inverno turbulento.

Três meses se passaram desde então, a neve que restava era pouco a pouco derretida pelo sol que trazia a primavera bela e florida. E nesse clima de primavera que se encontrava a mulher dentro do quarto se arrumando como se fosse uma deusa que não poderia pecar em sequer um detalhe.

A barriga já estava bastante visível e mesmo assim continuava encantadora ou até mais que o costume. Oboru estava junto com ela a ajudando se arrumar. Rin colocava um kimono belíssimo de pura seda branca com flores de lírios estampadas. Uma faixa que chegavam até os joelhos azul escura. Meias brancas, sapato de madeira bem moldados. A roupa realmente era perfeita.

Em seu cabelo longo e liso se encontrava uma tiara dourada com algumas pedras bem pequenas. Em seu rosto uma maquiagem superficial, um batom avermelhado e uma sombra bem clara. Estava pronta.

Oboru ajeitou o grande laçarote nas costas da menina e sorriu ao ver que estava tudo pronto na devida hora. Foi para frente da mulher dos olhos castanhos e se surpreendeu ao contemplar aquele semblante luminoso a sua frente.

-Está linda. –sorriu.

-Obrigada. Acha mesmo que estou bem? –indagou um pouco nervosa.

-Bem? Está brincando? Você é a noiva mais bonita que já vi.

-Muito obrigada! Estou tão nervosa... –olhou-se no espelho de relance. –Espero que tudo saia bem.

-Tudo vai dar certo... Conte com isso.

-Que pena que Yashamaru não virá...

-Está brincando, Rin?! É claro que ele não iria vir... Primeiro porque ele não vai querer te vendo casar com outro, segundo o pai dele ficou doido depois que perdeu aquela guerra e terceiro a irmã dele iria dar ataque.

-Tem razão... Mas irei sentir a falta daquele bobão. –sorriu ao lembrar.

-Mas, venha apresse-se, estão todos te esperando.

Ela saiu dos seus aposentos em passos rápidos juntamente com Oboru que também vestia um belíssimo kimono de seda. Elas andaram até o jardim que possuía um cheiro aflorado de flores e frutas frescas. As borboletas bailavam por entre o jardim e no meio daquela beleza plena da natureza se encontravam todos os seres do castelo e mais os representantes dos feudos afiliados com suas respectivas famílias. Todos se curvaram levemente ao notar a presença da noiva.

O senhor feudal se encontrava por ali entre todos os sócios, ao bater os olhos mel na mulher que chegava parecia não acreditar. Piscou algumas vezes e ao ter a confirmação de que se tratava realmente de sua futura esposa sorriu sem nenhuma vergonha de mostrar que de fato estava feliz e satisfeito com a sua escolha.

Sesshoumaru e Jaken foram até onde Rin se encontrava e pararam na frente da moça que possuía uma barriga atrativa e pulsante. O servo verde não economizou nas palavras quando a viu.

-Está belíssima, Rin.

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu.

-Belíssima? Não há nenhuma palavra nesse momento que possa descrever como você de fato está. –Disse Sesshoumaru segurando a mão da noiva

Oboru e Kuroichi ficaram lado a lado enquanto viam toda a luxuosa cerimônia acontecer. Enquanto todos admiravam a doce humana, espantados com tamanha beleza, os dois yokais sussurravam um para o outro.

-Quando que vai ser a minha vez? –indagou ela.

-Quando alguém te pedir em casamento.

-Estou lhe lançando uma indireta se não percebeu, seu burro. –Disse sem paciência.

-Eu é que não quis acreditar...

-Por que não quer nada comigo?!

-Não é isso... Mas casamento... Somos yokais... Relaxe...

-E o quê isso tem a ver!?

-Ô mulher mais enjoada...

-O quê disse!?

-Nada... –suspirou se sentindo encurralado. –Está bem, olha... Vamos ver isso depois da cerimônia.

-Jura?! –os olhos brilharam.

-Sim... Assim vamos ver se para de me perturbar.

Depois da cerimônia a festa acontecia normalmente. Rin era apresentada a todos os convidados que mesmo não aceitando o fato de ser uma humana qualquer, não poderiam fazer nada se não sorrirem falsamente e apertarem sua mão.

Saíram de perto de todos os outros indivíduos que cochichavam sobre os dois. Ficaram embaixo da árvore florida que antes castigada pelo outono e inverno pudera ter de novo sua plenitude beleza. Era uma cerejeira linda que brindava a todos com as suas pétalas esvoaçadas para todos os lados.

-Finalmente na primavera. –ela sorriu.

-Esperei essa estação para nos casarmos. Sei que é a sua favorita. Por mim nos casaríamos no inverno mesmo.

-Não, seria horrível! Eu iria congelar... Só de pensar me dá arrepios. –sorriu.

-Só peço desculpas pela presença desses seres asquerosos.

-Tudo bem, eu não estou nem ligando... É o dia mais feliz da minha vida e só isso que importa.

Ele a abraçou de repente como se isso fosse de seu feitio. Ficou assim por alguns instantes até chegar perto da orelha direita da amada e lhe dizer algumas palavras:

-Eu te amo... Não saia nunca de perto de mim...

-Eu também te amo...

-Vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo...

-Eu acredito plenamente nisso.

Cinco primaveras puderam passar na mais perfeita ordem. Tudo seguia o seu fluxo normal. Estava tudo como sempre ou pelo menos como a cinco anos atrás.

Rin saiu dos seus aposentos, estava como sempre, um pouco mais séria nas suas expressões, mas nenhuma mudança realmente brusca. A velhice ainda iria demorar muito para encontra-la.

Ela estava à procura de um pequeno ser travesso que sempre se escondia a deixando realmente preocupada. Perguntou a todos se tinha visto o ser travesso, mas sempre obtivera a mesma resposta: Não.

Foi então finalmente ao jardim e pode ver orelhas pequenas brancas por de trás da árvore. A mulher tratou de ir cuidadosamente na ponta dos pés até finalmente chegar no tronco da árvore, preparou-se e deu um grito olhando por de trás da cerejeira.

-Te peguei!

Bem na sua frente estava uma menina de cinco anos, uma meio-yokai de olhos mel, cabelos negros e orelhas esbranquiçadas. A pequenina usava um kimono de seda amarelo e faixa alaranjada que sorriu e logo saltou para o tronco mais alto.

-Você não me pega!

-Kitsune, saia já daí.

-Eu não, se eu descer você vai querer me pegar.

Antes que a menina pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado e quando percebeu estava no colo de seu pai que a encarava desaprovando a atitude.

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não fazer isso?

-Desculpe, papai... –sorriu tentando amenizar a situação.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo...

Sesshoumaru desceu juntamente com a filha em seu colo que rapidamente escapou dos domínios paternos e agarrou-se a barra do kimono da mãe. Rin a olhou e tratou de pegar a pequenina no colo.

-Você só apronta, não é menina?

-SIM! –Disse a menina entre risos.

-Mamãe, a senhora é muito de vagar! Tem que correr mais comigo! –Disse séria olhando a mãe nos olhos.

-Não adianta o quanto eu corra, você sempre será mais rápida. –passou as mãos sobre os cabelos da filha.

-Por que?

-Porque você é uma menininha especial. –sorriu a mulher dos olhos castanhos.

-E tem q ser muito forte... Para suportar tudo que está por vir. –Disse Sesshoumaru sério.

-Hun? –indagou Kitsune confusa.

-Um dia você vai entender, mas quero que seja muito forte, você é filha de Sesshoumaru não se esqueça disso. Trate de honrar a sua família.

-Sim, papai.

-Não seja tão sério, ela é só uma menina. –Disse Rin.

-Mas é melhor ela se acostumando com a idéia desde agora.

-Sempre sério... –riu Rin. –As coisas vão seguir o seu fluxo, não precisa atropelar os fatos.

-Eu não estou atropelando nada. Só estou dizendo... –ao notar o rosto cínico da esposa que guardava um sorriso no canto da boca desistiu. –Esqueça...

-Acho que está na hora de entrarmos. Está com um vento frio aqui, a noite já está chegando e...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, Rin pôs-se a tossir fortemente com a mão direita na frente da boca. Após isso desceu com Kitsune do colo e pode sentir a mão do marido nos ombros delicados.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, só estava tossindo...

-Está com essa tosse há muito tempo... –Disse preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. –ela sorriu.

-Mamãe, eu não quero que a senhora morra! –Disse Kitsune que a agarrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Sua mãe não vai morrer, não repita isso! –Disse Sesshoumaru furioso.

-Deixe ela, Sesshoumaru... –Disse Rin acariciando os cabelos da filha. –A mamãe vai ficar bem, não precisa chorar.

-É que esses dias... Eu estava escutando alguns yokais falando que a sua morte estava próxima... E que eu iria ficar sozinha, sem ninguém... E que ninguém ia querer ser meu amigo pelo que eu sou...

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento ao ter falado com a filha daquela maneira rígida. Percebeu o quanto ela já estava sofrendo com somente pouco tempo de nascida, o mundo já estava sendo de fato injusto com ela. Dera-lhe uma mãe que não poderia viver mais que cem anos, se chegasse ao sessenta estava com sorte. Além do mais era um ser híbrido e descriminado. Por um instante lembrou do meio irmão que tanto tinha recusado no passado, agora percebia o quanto ele devia se sentir...

O senhor feudal então, tomou a filha em seus braços e encarou aqueles olhos mel que era perfeitamente iguais aos dele. Os olhos da menina estavam cheios de lágrimas e como se fosse de seu feitio ele acariciou os cabelos da filha e disse:

-Não se preocupe com que os outros falam... Não sabem o seu sofrimento, ninguém tem a felicidade inteiramente merecida... Não precisa ficar triste por isso. Eles nunca irão te entender e você nunca irá os entender também.

-Papai... É verdade que a mamãe vai morrer cedo e eu não vou ter amigos?

-Não seja boba. Não ligue para essas coisas... Agora vá brincar com Oboru, ela está te esperando.

-Sim.

Kitsune desceu do colo do pai, limpou as lágrimas e deu um forte abraço em Rin. Logo a menina saiu correndo em uma velocidade incrível saindo da vista dos dois. A senhora feudal pôs-se a tossir novamente e sentir uma leve dor no peito fazendo o marido ficar cada vez mais preocupado.

-Isso não está nada bom...

-Eu vou ficar bem. –sorriu. –Vocês se preocupam de mais, isso é comum...

-Você sabe muito bem que não é... Sei que está doente...

-... Não é nada sério... Vai passar... –Disse olhando para cerejeira. –Não seriam injustos o suficiente para me levarem quando finalmente estou sendo feliz...

-Não vou permitir que isso aconteça. –a abraçou de lado. –Não está na sua hora... Não pode estar...

-Eu só queria poder ver Kitsune crescer... Mas talvez não consiga... E se isso acontecer, quero que cuide muito bem dela, não seja tão rígido, ela é uma menina sensível e incrível, mas sei que sabe de tudo isso...

-Não fale dessa forma, sabe que não gosto. –a encarou duramente.

-Não posso deixar de evitar falar nisso ainda mais em um momento como esse... Eu sei que estou muito doente e você também sabe disso... Espero que eu me cure, mas se não for possível quero que...

Ele colocou dois dedos na frente dos lábios carnudos e avermelhados dela a silenciando de vez. Sesshoumaru pegou no delicado queixo da mulher e lhe deu um beijo na aveludada boca da amada. Ao término a encarou com um brilho incomum nos olhos.

-Não diga nada... Não fale mais em morte... Eu amo você de mais para pensar em perder...

-Eu também te amo, sempre, sempre, sempre te amei. –ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Venha, vamos para dentro... Está ficando frio, você deve descansar...

-Sim, vamos.

Eles saíram do belo jardim que fazia as belas pétalas de cerejeira perambularem por entre o ar. Deixaram para trás toda aquela beleza natural, olharam de relance para o pôr-do-sol e finalmente entraram.

Aquela situação poderia ser dura como uma rocha e ao mesmo tempo flexível e maleável quanto o aço. Mas quem poderia julgar o que se passava pela a cabeça daqueles dois seres tão distintos? O amor o tinha os unido, a morte talvez pudesse a vir separa-los, entretanto o que seria melhor? Ter experimentado da fruta fresca e maciça ou nunca ter provado?

Para eles não importava... Não restavam dúvidas... Eram como amantes, antigos amigos, doces enamorados... O inverno talvez chegasse, talvez não... O que importava é que estavam na primavera.

FIM.

--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Oieee!! Bom gentem!! É isso!! E aí? Vocês gostaram? Eu achei legalzinho! Eu amei escrever essa finc! E amei a presença de todos! De coração! Foi muito legal o carinho de todas vocês! Se essa finc chegou no fim foi por culpa de vocês!! Hahaha!

Caramba amei msm os comentários, foram muito bons e muito divertidos. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Quero que vocês me mandem comentários dizendo o q acharam... Achei que foi bem simples, mas não pensei em nada elaborado... Quer dizer! Pensei sim! Mas daí seria um novo final!

Eu pensei em escrever dois finais... Esse e mais um outro. Eu queria primeiro saber a opinião de vocês!

Se concordam com outro final, porque aí eu posto, mas seria alternativo, não seria o oficial. Ou seria! XD depende do gosto de vocês.

O quê vocês acham?

Pq de qlq forma, seja qual for a resposta final de vocês eu vo postar, nem q seja uma página soh com uma frase "O FINAL EH AQUELE ENTÃO" hahaha!

Sério... Me dêem a resposta! Pq aí eu posto de qlq forma! Mesmo q n keiram o final eu posto essa frase! E devo agradecer kd uma pessoalmente, n vo fazer agora pq daki a poko vou ter q sair da internet e kero postar logo hj!

Bom eh isso!

Ateh logo então!!

ME DÊEM A RESPOSTA PLIX!!

BJUUUS!!


	22. Adocicado

ATENDENDO A PEDIDOS

**ATENDENDO A PEDIDOS... O VERDADEIRO FINAL. (ESPERO QUE GOSTEM).**

**Capítulo 22 –Adocicado.**

Algumas semanas depois Rin se encontrava bastante doente. A febre tomou conta de seu ser, as mãos finas estavam geladas, os lábios ressecados e a cor totalmente empalidecida como um cadáver fúnebre. Embora estivesse tomada pela doença, o brilho nos seus olhos chocolates não se apagava.

A mulher estava deitada no Futon, coberta do pescoço aos pés. Ao seu lado estava Kitsune apreensiva segurando a mão da mãe. Os olhos da menina se encontravam carregados de lágrimas e escorriam pela face angelical de menina. A meio-yokai sentia muita angústia e não havia ninguém que a pudesse compreender sem ser o pai.

-Mamãe... A senhora vai ficar bem?

-... Eu... Espero que sim, meu amor. –ela passou a mão no rosto da filha. –Mas quero que seja forte independente do que aconteça. Sei que é só uma criança, porém espero o máximo de você.

-Eu não quero perder a senhora... Quem vai cuidar de mim?

-Há tanta gente pra cuidar de você, meu amor... Não vamos pensar em coisas como essa. Papai foi buscar um médico bom, ele deve voltar.

-Por que papai não pode te ressuscitar com a Tenseiga? –indagou esfregando os olhos.

-Porque isso já foi feito uma vez, não pode ser repetido.

-Isso não é justo!

-Querida, acha justo enganar a morte duas vezes? –sorriu mesmo com dificuldade. –Já a enganamos uma vez, a segunda naturalmente não passará.

-Papai está demorando. Estou preocupada.

-Acalme-se, ele não vai demorar muito para chegar...

Um silêncio penetrou todo aquele quarto. Rin fechou seus olhos e acabou caindo em um sono profundo, realmente não se sentia nada bem. Não sentia nem ao menos o corpo, a morte estava próxima, ela sabia disso. Em meio a seus sonhos, lembrou do dia em que Sesshoumaru foi até o seu vilarejo a buscar, aquela lembrança a fez tão bem, talvez fosse a melhor recordação de toda a sua vida. Nunca ninguém a havia buscado em lugar algum, ninguém se lembrava dela até porque não tinha ninguém que havia a conhecido verdadeiramente.

Um vento quente pode ser sentido pela morena que na mesma hora abriu os olhos e disse apenas um nome.

-Yashamaru?

Ao término da pronuncia do nome a porta foi aberta violentamente por Oboru, Kuroichi e Jaken que seguravam Yashamaru fortemente. Ele com a sua força derrubou os três ao chão e disse com raiva.

-Já mandei me soltarem! Eu não vim fazer nada!

-O senhor Sesshoumaru não o quer aqui! –Disse Jaken furioso pegando o bastão de duas cabeças.

-Quem é você? –indagou Kitsune amedrontada se pondo na frente da mãe.

-Que pequena. –Disse Yashamaru surpreso. –Que horror, você lembra Sesshoumaru... Podia ter puxado mais a sua mãe.

-Deixem-no em paz. –Disse Rin sentando-se com dificuldade apoiando as costas na parede.

-Senhora Rin, não está em condições de receber visitas. –Disse Kuroichi.

-A senhora precisa descansar. –Disse Oboru.

-Não precisam ficar tão nervosos, podem nos deixar. –Disse Rin calmamente.

-Rin, qualquer coisa estou aqui do lado de fora. –Disse Jaken sério olhando para Yashamaru. –Veja lá, seu moleque.

-Vai embora, seu sapo feio! –Disse o rapaz empurrando todos eles e fechando a porta em seguida.

O rapaz dos olhos vermelhos veio se aproximando e por fim sentou-se na frente das duas. A pequena menina estava agarrada com a mãe temendo o novo visitante que nunca tinha visto. Yashamaru ficou olhando bem profundo nas duas e após toda a sua olhadela disse:

-Você não está muito diferente desde a última vez que nos vimos, só está um pouco abatida pela doença, mas continua a mesma. –sorriu. –Então o bebê que um dia ajudei a salvar é essa pequena... Quem diria que já estaria desse tamanho.

-Quem é ele, mamãe? –indagou Kitsune mais confusa do que nunca se agarrando ao kimono da mãe.

-Esse é Yashamaru, ele é um antigo amigo da mamãe... Ajudou-me bastante.

-Ah...

-Qual é o seu nome, pequena? –indagou ele.

-Eu me chamo Kitsune...

-E eu sou Yashamaru. –apertou a mão dela. –Se não tivesse vindo com tanta pressa tinha lhe trazido uma boneca.

-Ah, da próxima vez você trás. –Disse ela com um largo sorriso.

-Kitsune, minha filha, não seja mal educada. –Rin a repreendeu suavemente.

-Desculpe...

-Não seja tão rígida. –sorriu o yokai. –Deixe-a em paz... Mas, mudando de assunto... Já faz bastante tempo desde a última vez, não é?

-Sim, pensei que nunca mais o veria de novo.

-Não poderia deixar de te ver, fiquei sabendo de sua doença, vim ver pessoalmente como você estava. Fiquei muito preocupado.

-Muito obrigado pela sua solidariedade.

-Você parece bem... Quer dizer, não tão mal quanto pensei.

-Acredite estou como você pensa... –sorriu. –Mas eu agüento fortemente... Mal sinto os dedos dos meus pés de tanta dor.

-Por que não se deita? Não precisa se sentar.

-É que eu não agüento mais ficar deitada. –sorriu. –Você me conhece, não consigo ficar quieta.

-Mas você precisa, olha só o seu estado... Deite-se, Rin. Antes que acabe piorando.

-Tudo bem...

Ela se deitou sem mais cerimônia, acabou-se por sentir um pouco melhor. O corpo relaxou quase que por completo a deixando um pouco sonolenta. O yokai colocou a mão direita na testa da mulher a sua frente e sentiu a temperatura bastante elevada, suspirou preocupado e retirou a mão.

-Está com muita febre... Meu corpo é quente, mas sinto sua temperatura acima do normal.

-Sesshoumaru está demorando... –Disse ela fechando os olhos.

-Onde ele foi?

-Papai foi buscar um médico. –respondeu Kitsune.

-Então ele deve estar vindo... Repouse um pouco, eu irei ficar aqui com você até ele chegar.

-Obrigado. Lamento por não me apresentar tão calorosa e feliz.

-Ora, não diga tolices. Está doente, não esperava nem vê-la falando. Não vim aqui pra fazer média, mas sim pra te ver.

-Que bom que veio me visitar nesse momento. Além do que sentia saudades suas. Desde aquele dia você não veio mais aqui.

-Bom você deve sabe porque nunca mais vim...

-Eu sei... Eu compreendo.

-Por que nunca veio aqui, senhor? –indagou a meio-yokai curiosa.

-Digamos que o seu pai e eu não nos damos muito bem... –sorriu sem graça.

-Por que?

-Bem... –ele ficou sem o que falar e acabou desviando o assunto. –Deixa isso pra lá, sim?

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... É coisa de adulto, não é?

-Isso mesmo.

-Que droga! Odeio isso! –emburrou-se. –Mas eu vou descobrir.

-Não é nada de mais... É só uma rivalidade boba antiga.

Uma pausa longa foi dada. Rin voltou os seus olhos para o rapaz dos olhos flama. O encarou por alguns segundos e sorriu:

-Senti quando você estava chegando.

-Hun? Verdade?

-Sim... Eu senti um vento quente e logo associei.

-Ah, sim! –riu. –Não dá para disfarçar isso em mim.

-Até que enfim... Sesshoumaru chegou. –Disse ela fechando os olhos.

-Chegou? –indagou preocupado.

-SIM! –Kitsune mexeu as orelhas. –Papai chegou!

A menina correu até a porta do quarto e a abriu. Logo o senhor feudal juntamente de um homem bem idoso apareceu no recinto. O homem dos olhos mel ao encontrar com aquela figura emburrou o rosto na mesma hora. Deu um passo a frente e encarou Yashamaru de uma forma como se perguntasse: "o quê pensa que está fazendo?".

-Yashamaru. –Disse ríspido como se não quisesse acreditar naquela presença peculiar.

-Perdoe-me por vir até o seu feudo, mas eu queria saber como ela estava.

-Agora que já viu, você já pode ir. –Disse seco.

-Mas ele vai voltar, né papai? Ele está me devendo uma boneca. –sorriu Kitsune puxando o kimono de Yashamaru. –Se não trouxer como o prometido eu vou ficar zangada.

-Mandarei alguém trazer com certeza. –ele sorriu. –Agora tenho que ir, pequena.

-Por favor, não vá assim tão rápido. –Rin sentou-se novamente. –Sesshoumaru, não seja tão grosseiro, por favor... Ele salvou minha vida.

-E eu a dele. –continuou o senhor feudal emburrado. –Estamos Kits.

-Sesshoumaru... –Rin a olhou com ar de piedade o fazendo reconsiderar.

-Está bem, mas não é com a minha vontade...

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu.

O médico se aproximou da senhora feudal com todo cuidado possível. A examinou dos pés a cabeça. A situação não parecia ser nada favorável. O senhor com as mãos trêmulas pegou nas mãos delicadas da mulher jovial empalidecida. Sentiu a frieza que seu corpo passava. A encarou nos olhos e suspirou:

-Sinto muito... Não posso fazer nada... Seu estado está muito grave e avançado, infelizmente o que posso fazer é passar algumas ervas medicinais, mas só iram aliviar a dor...

-O quê!? –Disseram todos exceto a mulher que já esperava por isso.

-Está entregando a minha mulher a morte!? –indagou Sesshoumaru irritado.

-Eu não posso fazer nada... Ela está com uma grave doença. Não há tratamentos adequados, compreenda... Não está ao meu alcance.

-Mamãe! –Kitsune correu e agarrou a mãe. –Não, por favor! Fica comigo!

-O senhor tem realmente certeza disso? –indagou Yashamaru preocupado.

-Infelizmente sim...

Todos ficaram em silêncio e o único som que foi escutado foi o barulho estridente que a porta fez com o golpe de fúria de Sesshoumaru. A porta caiu ao chão completamente destroçada pelas garras afiadas do yokai. Ele tratou rapidamente de sair do quarto com uma velocidade incrível. Estava estilhaçado por dentro, mas não deixaria ninguém notar isso.

Pelos arredores do castelo um semblante feminino bastante conhecido se aproximava dos grandes portões. Ela olhou para o vidro que carregava nas mãos, suspirou e prosseguiu um pouco. Ao notar que uma energia familiar se aproximava em uma velocidade incrível hesitou por um instante.

Ao olhar para frente viu um vulto esbranquiçado passar a alguns metros dela. Ficou assustada, mas já sabia que se tratava de Sesshoumaru. A mulher então resolveu segui-lo, acompanhar o ritmo daquele ser seria quase impossível, então procurou ir do seu jeito, alguma hora conseguiria alcança-lo, esperava que fosse o mais rápido possível.

Um pouco longe do castelo, Sesshoumaru olhava severamente para Tenseiga. Encarava seus próprios olhos na lâmina brilhante da espada. Tudo parecia não mais ter valor, era tudo insosso e ríspido de mais. A sensação boa havia quase sumido por completo, talvez tivesse sido melhor ter deixado a amada para trás no vilarejo para que hoje não passava por aquilo. Ela estava doente, praticamente morta e não tinha nada que podia ser feito. Já tinha ressuscitado a morena uma vez... Por que a ressuscitara? Se ela tivesse morrido naquele dia mesmo nunca assombraria seus sonhos, nunca seria aquele yokai que era atualmente. Ela havia o mudado drasticamente, fora ela que tingiu o coração dele de amor.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em baixo de uma velha árvore, suas pétalas avermelhadas teimavam em cair-lhe sobre os ombros. Ele abaixou o rosto e mal conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Colocou a Tenseiga ao seu lado, não queira mais encarar aquela peça tão inútil. Ficou pensando em toda aquela louca situação e percebeu o quanto aquele mundo tinha sido injusto com ele. O bailar das folhas avermelhadas lhe traziam lembranças sangrentas, lutas intermináveis, feridas ainda abertas e a dor profunda. O sabor das coisas já não era mais atrativo.

De repente ele sentiu uma energia bastante conhecida se aproximando. Não podia ser quem ele pensara. O quê aquela pessoa estaria fazendo? Se fosse quem realmente achava que era já estava se preparando para estourar por completo. Ficou então esperando que a presença fosse confirmada.

Alguns passos foram escutados bem próximos. Quando finalmente parou, o senhor feudal se levantou e virou-se para constatar quem realmente era. Ficou estarrecido ao ter certeza do semblante que via a sua frente. Sem mais delonga pode começar um pouco nervoso.

-O quê é que você quer!?

-Sei que minha presença não é bem-vinda, mas creio que tenho uma coisa em minhas mãos que é de profundo interesse.

-Está de brincadeira comigo, Setsuka!? Veio até aqui para me atazanar!? Não percebe que não estou de bom-humor para aturar as suas palhaçadas?!

-Se me ouvir vai entender o que estou preste a falar. –Disse séria. –Sei da situação de Rin...

-E o que isso me interessa? Veio aqui pra falar o quê? Dizer que me avisou que ela era uma frágil humana?

-Não. Você quer me escutar?! –Disse enfurecida.

-Eu não tenho tempo para as suas baboseiras... –virou-se de costas prestes a ir.

-Eu sei o que pode curar ela! –Disse num único impulso.

-O quê? –ele virou-se. –Está zombando...

-Não estou! –ela amostrou um frasco pequeno de vidro contendo um líquido. –Se der isso pra ela, ela vai melhorar.

-E por que faria isso? Acha que vou confiar em você? No mínimo deve ser um veneno.

-Por que daria veneno a ela se está a beira da morte!?

-O médico já disse que não tem mais chance dela sobreviver.

-E quem disse que isso é de fato uma doença?

-O quê está insinuando? –indagou ele intrigado.

-Não achou estranho o fato dela adoecer de uma hora pra outra? Achei que fosse mais inteligente! Está na cara que isso é bruxaria.

-Bruxaria!? –ele arregalou os olhos. –Por um acaso sabe quem fez isso?!

-Sei, foi o meu pai. –Disse sem hesitar.

-Aquele maldito!

-Há um yokai ao lado de Rin que está se alimentando de sua alma, aos poucos ela vai ressecando até que vai chegar uma hora que irá morrer. Não há como destruir esse yokai, até porque ele já está morto. Para ficar nesse plano ele se alimenta de almas humanas bem puras. Então eu encontrei uma solução para salvar Rin... Mas quero que com essa troca não ataque meu pai e esqueça que um dia ele fez isso a ela.

-Por que quer salvar Rin? Você sempre a odiou.

-Não é por ela que estou fazendo isso... É por você.

-... Yashamaru sabe que ela está sobre influência desse feitiço?

-Não... Eu também descobri por um acaso, papai não me contou. Eu ouvi atrás da porta... –deu uma pausa. –Ontem a noite quando conversava com Yashamaru eu percebi o quanto fui infantil e estúpida ao pensar que poderia fazer você se apaixonar por mim... Até porque atualmente ando considerando isso impossível. –sorriu. –Então como um pedido de desculpas, devolvo a vida de sua mulher... Não acho que irei me redimir das humilhações que fiz você e a ela passar, mas pelo menos estou tentando melhorar a situação. Acredite isso não é do meu feitio... Infelizmente tenho que aceitar a derrota...

-Se o que me der agora for realmente salvar a minha mulher... –suspirou cerrando os olhos. –Devo agradecer... E isso também não é do meu feitio.

-Irá salvar sim... Tem mais uma coisa... Após ela ingerir esse líquido, sua vida como humana irá acabar. Não digo que ela se tornará uma yokai, mas sim um ser cujo viverá o mesmo tempo que um yokai...

-Como conseguiu isso!? –indagou ele com os olhos arregalados.

-Fui eu que fiz. Eu sou uma bruxa do fogo, ou será que esqueceu?

Ela sorriu e logo após jogou o frasco para Sesshoumaru que pegou o pequeno relicário. O fitou e quando olhou para frente não viu mais a menina. O yokai tratou logo de não perder mais tempo e foi em disparada até o seu feudo. Não podia perder mais sequer um minuto.

Dentro do quarto se encontravam Rin sentada, Kitsune sentada ao lado da mãe chorando, Yashamaru à frente das duas de pé, Oboru ao seu lado juntamente com Kuorichi e Jaken. Todos estavam em silêncio sem o que dizer... Parecia que estava tudo acabado, mas eles não esperavam por uma boa nova.

Sesshoumaru chegou no quarto às pressas, correu em direção a mulher, tirando quem quer que fosse da sua frente. Ele lhe entregou um frasco em mãos. A fitou por alguns segundos e disse seguro:

-Beba isso... Acho que encontrei o que pode lhe curar.

-O quê é isso? –indagou surpresa. –Tome e depois irei lhe explicar.

-Espere um pouco... –Disse Yashamaru ao reconhecer o frasco. –Isso parece com os feitiços da minha irmã.

-O quê?! –indagou Rin assustada. –Isso veio da Setsuka?!

-Você confia em mim? –indagou ele sério nos olhos da mulher.

-Confio.

-Então beba. Tenho certeza que isso não vai fazer tão mal quanto você está.

-Sim.

Ela então não hesitou. Pegou o frasco e tomou todo o líquido sem gosto. Ficou alguns segundos sem reação alguma, até sentir uma energia quente se apoderando do seu ser. Uma luz forte envolveu todo o seu corpo e não demorou muito para ir embora. Os olhos de Rin permaneceram selados por alguns instantes até Sesshoumaru a chamar.

A senhora feudal ao abrir os olhos surpreendeu a todos. Parecia nova em folha, como se nada que tivesse passado havia realmente acontecido. Todos então não perderam tempo e a abraçaram, com exceção de Yashamaru e Sesshoumaru.

-Rin que bom que está bem. –choramingou Jaken.

-Mamãe!!

-Senhora Rin até que enfim melhorou. –Disseram Oboru e Kuroichi.

Sesshoumaru suspirou de alivio ao perceber que tudo estava bem. Yashamaru ao notar o alivio do senhor feudal sorriu. Ele nunca demonstraria o que realmente estava sentindo na frente de tanta gente estranha. Mas uma coisa anormal pode acontecer, dos olhos mel do grande senhor feudal uma pequena lágrima pode escorrer e um sorriso escapar de seu rosto ao mesmo tempo. Yashamaru não acreditou no que viu, mas não comentou nada, fingiu que nada tinha visto.

Alguns anos puderam passar na mais tranqüila paz, doze anos de felicidade. O verão chegou fortemente. O calor penetrava no ser de todos. Aquele ano talvez fosse o mais quente que já tivessem presenciado. O sol estava radiante, brilhando bem alto e trazendo todos para fora.

Do lado de dentro do castelo, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros corria vestindo um kimono vermelho. A manga do kimono ia antes dos cotovelos e o comprimento antes dos joelhos. Era bem justo modelando o corpo jovial. Ela se escondeu atrás da parede e pode ver Sesshoumaru sentado de costas lendo alguns papéis. A menina prendeu o riso e quando iria pular escutou a voz grave do pai:

-Nem tente fazer isso!

-Ah! Que droga! Como soube que estava aqui!? –Disse decepcionada.

-Não é muito difícil, você não treina.

-Onde está a mamãe? –desviou o assunto.

-Está lá fora junto com Jaken e Oboru.

-Ah... Papai... –hesitou um pouco.

-O quê?

-Quando que Hojo vai vir de novo? –indagou corando.

-Quem? –indagou agora encarando a filha.

-O filho do seu amigo... –suspirou. –O senhor sabe...

-Não sei, por que o súbito interesse?

-Ah, não é nada... –corou mais ainda. –Eu vou ver a mamãe.

-Kitsune! –disse seriamente fazendo a menina voltar.

-Sim? –indagou amedrontada.

-Olha o que está aprontando...

-Cla-claro! –sorriu um pouco tremula. –Não é nada...

Ela saiu rapidamente antes que seu pai fizesse mais perguntas. Andou até o jardim e encontrou com a sua mãe sozinha, sentada de baixo de uma cerejeira descansando um pouco. Foi andando levemente até chegar ao lado da mãe. Ao chegar tratou logo de deitar no colo de Rin.

Com esse movimento a mulher abriu os olhos chocolates e sorriu ao ver a filha deitada em seu colo. Rin não havia mudado em absolutamente nada, o tempo parecia que não havia a acompanhado, provavelmente isso teria sido efeito da poção que um dia tomara.

-Acabei cochilando. –Disse Rin.

-Eu percebi.

-O quê foi? Parece desanimada...

-É muito chato ficar aqui dentro! Não tenho nada para fazer o dia inteiro... –resmungou.

-Por que não convida o Hojo pra vi aqui?

-Ah... Porque... –escondeu os olhos na própria franja. –Porque não...

-Pensei que gostasse dele. –sorriu.

-Eu gosto, mas... –corou.

-Tudo bem, eu já entendi. –riu. –Yashamaru disse que vinha aqui hoje.

-Ah, quanto tempo não o vemos! Finalmente ele virá.

-Sim, mas não deve demorar muito.

-Espero realmente que não. –Disse Sesshoumaru assustando as duas.

-Por que você consegue isso e eu não?! –indagou Kitsune se recuperando do susto.

-Quase que você me mata... –Disse Rin colocando a mão no peito.

-Eu vou deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. –brincou a menina saindo bastante rápido.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Rin. Os dois ficaram em silêncios por alguns segundos, mas este logo foi quebrado por ele.

-Então quer dizer que Yashamaru vai vir.

-Sim, mas não deve demorar... Ora, não seja tão duro com ele, e além do mais ele já está pra se casar.

-Já estava na hora, não? –Disse em um tom irônico.

-Você é terrível. –ela riu.

-Pelo menos não fico rodeando a mulher dos outros.

-Como se ele fizesse isso!

-Eu não lembro de ter citado o nome dele. –sorriu.

-Sei...

-Falando em Yashamaru, nunca mais tivemos notícias de Setsuka, não é?

-Não... Parece que sumiu... Ninguém sabe de mais nada dela desde aquele dia. Queria poder ter agradecido.

-Pelo jeito ela não queria o seu agradecimento.

-É o que parece...

-Rin...

-O quê?

Quando a morena se virou para fitar os olhos do marido, acabou sendo surpreendida por um doce beijo que foi correspondido. Ali perto se encontrava Kitsune que sorriu ao ver que mesmo com tanto tempo juntos os pais ainda se amavam. Mesmo que não fosse do feitio do pai dizer a todo o momento que as amava, ela sabia disso. E tinha certeza de que Rin também sabia.

**Fim.**

--/--/--/--/--

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Bom então é isso xD! Acho que desse final vocês devem gostar! Pelo menos espero!!

Queria agradecer pelos comentários que recebi nessa finc, foram ótimos! Agradecer muito a companhia de todas vocês, porque sem seus comentários e participações ativas essa finc jamais iria para frente! Acho que essa foi uma das fincs q eu mais me diverti em escrever! Foi a mais longa tbm! Mas valeu a pena!

Eu espero que tenham gostado! Fiz o meu melhor. Não pensei em nada muito mágico para o final.

Meninas eu fiquei muito feliz de todas terem opinado para um outro final, cara a participação de vocês no capt 21 foi td!! Tipo eu postei aquilo e qnd fui no dia seguinte eu tinha recebido 7 comentários haha! Foi mto engraçado! Amei essa participação! Eu adoro coisas assim.

Nesse segundo final eu quis amenizar as coisas entre a Setsuka, ela tinha q aprender em alguma hora, né? Hahah! Então por que não no último capt!?

A filha deles eu achei mto fofa! Eu ia fazer o Hojo aparecer, mas ia ficar enorme esse final. Vou deixar para a imaginação de vocês ele!

Qlq coisa q keiram me falar podem deixar comentário! Seja bom ou não! Mandem bala! Haha!

Gente amei msm! De coração!! Sesshoumaru e Rin 4ever!!

MTOS BJOS PARA TODAS! AMEI TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS!!

Ateh a próxima!! Fuieeeeee .!!

+ msm sendo o último capt n eskeçam de comentar!! .!!

BJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!


End file.
